Fusion
by A Dueling Heart
Summary: When the world goes to shit, 25 year old Joey Wheeler propels to the past to prevent doom. Having been sent back too far he decides to have fun. If that involves throwing himself at his future husband, well, why not? What Joey hadn't counted on was that his preventing his world's apocalypse would open the door to something far worse. *Part 1 of Written in the Stars series*
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

When the world goes to shit, 25 year old Joey Wheeler propels to the past to prevent doom. Having been sent back too far he decides to have fun. If that involves throwing himself at his future husband, well, why not?

What Joey hadn't counted on was that his preventing his world's apocalypse would open the door to something far worse.

(Or, where Joey loves messing with people's sanity, Duel Monsters are real, and Seto Kaiba is too young for marriage)

This is a fic where Joey goes back in time to prevent war and ends up with something far worse, necessitating a need to bring in 'other' help.

The other fandoms involved are Harry Potter and the Avengers but in this fic they are only touched on. As the series goes on the fandoms will inevitably be brought together.

Location Undisclosed, Year 2011-

She gasped as she let go of him.

"That-"

"Yes," he answered, eyelids sliding open. A hand came up to massage his temple. "There have always existed other form of magic, other forms of power. There has never been a reason for us to be privy to it. Entire communities, other ways of life hidden away on our very Earth."

"Until now."

His eyes searched, gauging her reaction. Objectively he noted the odd vision she made, almost fragile in her femininity and youthful in her slathering of pinks, but the Scarlet Witch was a great power not to be underestimated.

"Strange," she whispered aloud and he knew she was not referring to him by name.

"We must let them play out their own dilemmas before bringing them all together."

"Who?"

He reached for her hands and she placed them in his. The surge of power was calming. They had much to do, much to plan for.

"Everyone, my dear."

She nodded.

He smiled, let her go, and motioned to stand up.

"First," he explained. "We must visit an old friend."

"What can they do?"

"A different branch of magic. He'll be our in to a whole new world and can help in bringing out the other." Strange smiled enigmatically. "Also, it'll be entertaining to watch him drive Tony Stark mad by his mere twinkling eyes."

Domino City, Japan - Year 2016

The transformation took little effort now.

With a practiced ease, ink-black hair receded giving way to blonde tuffs. Red eyes simmered to amber and the markings on his face and body vanished.

A roar sounded and the blonde man smiled. His familiar always made a show of protest whenever he cut off their bond. Not that it was ever off completely though it was severely muted.

He reached out to give the black-scaled head a rub before he dematerialized from view.

"It'll be a long while buddy, but not forever. I promise."

A purr sounded and warmth touched him from where it flared out of his familiar's nostrils.

He laughed. "You big lug."

The blonde stared up at the spot where his familiar vanished from for a few moments. With a hard swallow he pushed down the knot that threatened to form in his throat, a maneuver he'd long since become familiar with.

Finally, he turned to his companion. Full-blown white eyes turned to him. Although he's cut down on his predilection for outbursts he couldn't stop himself from flinching.

His companion smiled, smugly.

"I still scare you."

His brow twitched of its own accord. That wasn't a question. "Not my fault you got them freaky eyes."

"I take offense to that."

"But it's true!"

"I take offense to that too."

"Oh Ra," the blonde groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Can't we just get started already?"

His companion gazed at him carefully. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"There's no other option."

"You'll be starting over."

"It's worth it."

"Not just with the events but with people too."

"You think I don't know that!?" the blonde snapped making a cutting gesture through the air. "Those people are no longer here anymore!"

Silence.

"Look," he huffed after a tense minute passed. "We've been over this. I'm going back and making things right. I'll make everything right."

"We won the war."

"But the cost-" the blonde ground out before pausing to get rid of the rising knot. "The cost was much too high."

His companion waited a moment.

"Your friends won't be the same. The realization will jar you."

He scoffed, a trait he'd picked up. "We've been through a lot, since before this chaos began."

"But you never fought like this, not then. The bonds forged here will be lost."

The blonde didn't respond.

"Your husband-"

"Enough!" his eyes flashed red, momentarily. "Just... enough."

"Very well," the Ethereal figure relented. It moved to stand in front of him, bringing back attention to the all-white gaze. Fuck if those eyes aren't creepy.

"So, how does this start? Do I have to-"

"In solving one catastrophe you open up another with far more reaching consequences. Time will come when you will wonder if this was not the better alternative."

"Wait, what?"

"Do not give in to such wonder."

"Hold on a sec! Tell me what's-"

Pain.

The damn thing moved too fast for him to counter and he being who he was that was no small matter.

He only just muttered a curse before the black took over and he was out.

Domino City, Japan - Nearing the end of Freshman Year, 2007

The sound of glass breaking woke him.

It didn't take much to rouse him out of sleep anymore. He had a few moments of shock regardless when his eyes first popped open; searching, assessing.

Where was he?

Wait-

He knew this place. It'd been his room once upon a time.

Shit.

Just how far back was he?

He'd been warned he could be sent back further than he'd like, but this- this was years before the war would begin if he was correct about the time period.

His eyes landed on the school uniform lying in a heap just as he heard more glass breaking.

With more fluid grace than he'd possessed at this age before, he got up and quickly changed. He was out the window in record time, easily slipping the screen back into place. Looking back he paused, caught in a memory the sight of his old bedroom brought up. Previously, the sound of his father shattering beer bottles would have sent him tripping across the room, dressing haphazardly, throwing the window open, tearing the screen, and making his way down the fire escape so fast he was lucky he'd never plunged down headfirst.

But, that was then and this was now; which is the same 'then' so to speak but will become different.

'It's called establishing an alternate reality,' his husband's voice echoed, the teasing tilt to his tone something he'd come to love.

The blonde sighed.

Ugh. Time-travel.

He threw his legs over and maneuvered down the side of the fire escape. Probably not the best way to test if his strength and agility was up to par but there will always be a bit of (over 9000!) recklessness in him. He was happy to find that he only lacked in sheer strength which was expected as he no longer possessed the musculature he'd built over years of fighting. Although he'd never been a weakling, this time around he'll build himself up sooner. If he'd just been a bit faster, just a little bit stronger last time around he could have prevented some of those deaths-

Angst rolled his belly. He stopped his brisk pace, hands clenching at his sides.

Fuck.

He hadn't meant to think of it like that, so casually. He didn't want to focus on it. That future no longer existed. That's what he was here for, to make sure it never came to be.

His friends were here. Alive.

The world wasn't yet lost. His husband-

He sucked in a breath, tight, through his teeth.

He wasn't 25 anymore. He wasn't married anymore. For all intents and purposes he was (at least he was sure he was) 16 years old again.

Focus.

He resumed his walk. As soon as he got to school he'd be able to determine his age.

Just try not to think.

"Good morning Joey."

The blonde had frozen when he'd entered the room and spotted the tri-colored head. His heart pounded when it swiveled around and lilac eyes found him. Yugi greeted him with a happy smile, one he's known to have become rare- up until it was just gone.

His lips stretched of their own volition.

"Mornin' Yug," he replied rather affectionately.

His friend's eyes lit up at that and his smile stretched just the bit wider.

"And what? Are you just going to ignore us?"

Joey covered a shuddered breath with nervous laughter.

"Mornin' Tris. Mornin' Tea. Mornin' Ryou."

"That's more like it man," Tristan bumped shoulders with him. "So good morning to you too bud."

"Yes, good morning," Ryou returned.

"Wonderful actually," Tea admonished as she took to staring at Joey. "You seem distracted."

Clever Tea. She had always been the most perceptive of them, though she lacked in pinning down just what was up.

"Ya know, just being here at school and all," he answered casually with a shrug. Damn, his smile was beginning to hurt. But, he couldn't retract it. He was here, with his friends. How could he not be happy? His heart felt just about to pop from all the happy.

"Hey Joey, wanna duel before class starts?"

Pop!

Yeah, there went his heart.

As Joey shuffled his cards he ruminated on whether or not he should outplay Yugi. At this stage, Yugi would be easy for him to beat.

The door slid open and he looked over out of habit, unable to keep himself from keeping track of the people who entered and left the room. The appearance of this particular person delved into his senses.

His husband.

He could see it in him, the man he'd come to love. A comfort he found in the tall stature leading to a habit of pressing kisses to a strong set of jaw. Smells of coffee he'd never taken a taste to but came to look forward to in the mornings. The touch of silk, brunette locks on his cheek-

Time stretched before him to show the love, the understanding, the acceptance he'd always so desperately craved, and so gloriously had...

Joey shook his head as he fought back tears.

The tall brunette had paid no one (least of all him) any mind as he took his seat and pulled out a book.

No, this wasn't his love. So much would come to pass and push them together. In the grips of almost tearing each other apart, they unearthed love out of hopelessness.

Could he survive having to go through all their heart-rending trials again?

Joey had yet to look away from this person who had yet to spare him even a single glance.

Reality sunk in.

Four years. He had four years before the world went to hell.

Four years of planning, preparing. Of choosing what to change and what to keep the same. Of preventing as much bad as he could.

Joey grinned as Yugi began the duel.

The fact was, he had too much time. So, why not have a little fun along the way?

"That's incredible man! You won again!" Tristan was positively gaping.

"You've picked up the game remarkably fast," Tea mentioned.

Yugi smiled brightly at him. "You're really awesome at this Joey."

"You guys are too much, really," the blonde replied cheekily.

"I'd love to duel with you sometime Joey."

The blonde looked over at his fair-haired friend, only just keeping from raising a brow. 'That's different.'

"Sure thing Ryou."

"Tea's right though," Tristan relented. "How did you get so good so fast?"

"There's someone I want to challenge."

Yugi blinked.

"Who do you want to challenge Joey?" the short teen asked.

Joey lifted his hand and pointed. "Him."

His friends and their classmates around them all turned to look.

"Seto Kaiba!"

The outburst caused said brunette to look over only to find Joey pointing right at him.

"Yup," the blonde agreed, catching the blue gaze. "That's who I want to duel."

He tried no to feel hurt when the teen CEO scoffed and turned back to his book.

"Why would you want to duel him?!"

Joey didn't know who asked the question but he could tell by the subtle shift of the tall brunette's chin that he too was listening.

"Well," he drummed his fingers on the desk. "For starters, he's the Inter-Continental State Champ. He's one of the best duelists out there."

"I didn't know you followed Dueling at that level," Yugi remarked with slight awe.

The blonde smiled. "I don't."

"What do you mean you don't?" Tea inquired.

Joey's smile only split wider.

"There's another reason though," he continued. "Something I want from him should I win."

"And what's that?" Tristan asked, giving him a poke.

"Why, to win his hand in marriage o' course."

The blonde didn't pay attention to the uproar he caused. He was busy studying the ocean blues that snapped up to catch him in their depths.

Let's break it down shall we?

Freshman year= 16 yrs old Sophomore/Junior year= 17 yrs old

Senior year= 18 years old

Duelist Kingdom occurs summer after Freshman year (2007)

Battle City occurs winter of Sophomore/Junior year (2008)

Yami departs during Spring Break of Senior year and returns 2 years later (2009-2011)

War begins in 2011 and ends in 2016- in the Original Timeline (which Joey is now back to prevent)


	2. Duelist Kingdom Gets Rocked

**Chapter 2 - Duelist Kingdom Gets Rocked**

**Duelist Kingdom, Illusion Island**

**Summer after Freshman Year, 2007**

Joey wondered if he was doing good so far. Already he's made a few changes.

His declaration to marry one Seto Kaiba had garnered a lot of attention. Because of such, Yugi never mentioned his grandfather's card therefore Seto never kidnapped his grandfather in order to force him into a duel (he chuckled, remembering how often he'd made fun of Seto for that later on, _"you have a kidnapping fetish just admit it"_). He realized his mistake there at once but luckily Pegasus still found Yugi, stole his grandfather's soul, and thus begun their journey.

Currently, they were all on the boat headed to Duelist Kingdom.

The blonde pondered how Yugi keeping Exodia would play out. When Weevil moved to throw them overboard Joey 'accidentally' knocked the bug boy down causing the cards to spill onto the deck floor. Quickly, he picked them up before anyone else got so much as a glance at the cards and handed them back to Yugi with the advice to keep them guarded. None had missed what Weevil had tried to do and their matching glares had sent the boy scurrying.

Meeting Mai (again) was a crazy treat.

"Woah! She is hot!"

The moment the blonde heard Tristan say that he immediately smiled, turning to catch sight of the female blonde.

"You can stop drooling now," Tea remarked, crossing her arms.

"But look at her! She's-"

"Hey pretty lady! Pretty lady!"

Mai looked over, quirked a brow at Joey's jumping up and down, then decided to saunter over anyways.

"Something biting you honey?" she coyly asked.

"Name's Joey Wheeler. I can't wait to duel ya."

He stuck his hand out and she shook it with a too large smile. "Now, why would you want to-"

"You're Mai Valentine," he cut in. "You're an amazing Duelist. Anyone with a brain can tell you'll be one of the greats."

Joey dutifully ignored Tristan's comment of, "Since when did Joey have a brain?" Though, he did smile when he heard Tea elbow him. Yugi and Ryou laughed.

Mai, for her part, looked floored for a few moments before regaining her composure. Her eyes held a spark that wasn't previously there.

"Sweety, I won't be able to go easy on you now."

Joey knew for a fact she'd never do that regardless. But, how could he begin breaking through this act of hers?

"You're beautiful Mai, you really are but your flirting won't work on me. Not only am I gay, but I should warn ya, my future husband is the jealous type."

"What the heck man?!" Tristan's eyes widened. "I thought that whole thing about marrying Seto Kaiba was just to mess with everyone!"

"You're marrying Seto Kaiba?!" Mai blurted out causing several heads to swivel in their direction. "Who the heck are you?"

"You're not marrying Seto Kaiba," Tea laid down.

"I totally am," Joey insisted. "He's just a bit resistant."

"He was horrified."

"He doesn't like surprises."

"I don't think he's ever made a face like that before."

"Back me up guys," the male blonde whined, throwing arms around Yugi and Ryou.

Yugi's lilac eyes widened. "Um, he might just need a little convincing?"

"You should try courting him Joey," Ryou advised. "It's the proper way to do it. You tend to come off a bit strong."

"Really? Do it?"

Ryou nodded. "You should try flowers or writing a note. Maybe make him some lunch?" he checked off each option on his fingers.

"Is he- is he actually taking that advice?"

"He's writing it down," Tristan pointed out the obvious. "Guys, he's_ actually_ writing that down."

"Right, this is where I take my leave," Mai drawled as she flipped her hair and walked away. She stopped and threw a smile over her shoulder. "Maybe I'll see you all later."

"It's a date!" Joey cried, looking up from his notepad and waving with his pen. He turned back to find Yugi, Tristan, and Tea starring at him.

"What?" he questioned looking to Ryou.

The fair-haired teen only shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dueling was almost boring now.

Yup. You read that correctly. He was far used to a different type of Dueling now, had been for a long time. He knew he was much better suited for that type of battle, but that was years to come.

It started out much the same as it had before. Though the details were lost to him, he rejoiced in the big moments as they came along.

Weevil wasted no time in trying to lure Yugi into a trap. Joey wasted no time in cheering his buddy to a sound victory. The only minor bump was the bug boy convincing Yugi that using Exodia was cheating and so the short teen hadn't.

"It won't help me become a better Duelist if I use Exodia to win all of my battles," Yugi had reasoned. "I'm better off not using it except maybe against Pegasus."

Joey could respect that although he took obscene pleasure in letting Weevil know what he thought about his unsavory tactics, not that anyone could trace the Bee's Nest Incident back to him.

Defeating Rex Raptor was child's play. He hadn't expected to duel him first but he wasn't going to complain about the slight deviation. To be honest, he had more fun horrifying the Dino-Duelist with his insistence that Rex would _probably_ grow up to be quite good-looking and by his many attempts to swipe the red beanie covering Rex's, "great head of hair."

Although he knew he should feel a little guilty, his heart positively sung when the Red-Eyes card was in his hand. His friends sweat-dropped when he began to simultaneously coo and worship the Duel Monster card. Rex appeared to be the only one unpeturbed by his actions, even gazing at him gratefully, that is until Joey switched his cooing to the Dino-Duelist for wearing, "such a cute expression."

To everyone's shock, including Joey's, Rex blushed to the point of passing out. Feeling at fault, the blonde slung the young Duelist onto his back to carry him piggyback style and merrily informed his friends that they should continue.

This was certainly much sooner than he planned to bring Rex into the fold but he figured he could swing it. The Dino-Duelist would, after all, come to be family someday.

Meeting Mako again was a blast in and of itself. Joey hadn't been able to keep himself from showing off.

"How- how in the world did he catch that?!" Rex's eyes bugged out. "How?!"

"Way to go man!" Tristan slapped a hand to Joey's shoulder. "That was awesome!"

"I'm starting to think Joey is doing things like this on purpose."

"I don't know Tea," Ryou tapped a finger against his cheek. "I just think there might be more to him than we realized."

Tea sighed. "What do you think Yugi?"

"I think Joey's always going to be unpredictable," the lilac-eyed teen responded. No one could have put it better.

"He's out of his mind is what he is," Rex admonished and they all consented that that too was true.

"You should be careful about throwing pointy objects," Joey addressed as he twirled the spear within his hand before lazily tossing it back to the fisherman. "You might get hurt or hurt someone else."

"I assure you my aim is true." Mako caught the spear with a glint of interest in his eye. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Joey Wheeler. What about you?" He'd almost followed that up with the taunt of 'Fish-boy' but it fell flat on his tongue. This was the same Mako that had given his life to assure them an escape. The blonde respected him far too much to taunt him like that.

"I am Mako Tsunami and I challenge you to a duel Joey Wheeler!"

"Pass."

Mako faltered. "... what?"

"I pass," Joey shrugged. "I just had a duel not that long ago." He feigned a yawn. "I'm tired. And I'm busy digesting the delicious fish you caught. Thanks again for that by the way."

"Is he serious?" Rex managed. "That's Mako Tsunami right there! Is he actually serious?"

"I told you guys, he's doing these things on purpose," Tea insisted.

"You might have a point," Ryou relented.

"You can't just ignore my challenge!"

The blonde yawned again. "I never mentioned disregarding your challenge. I'm merely re-directing it."

"Whom then?" Mako asked, giving Joey a curious glance.

Joey flicked a thumb back. "That right there is Yugi Mutou. He received a personal invite from Pegasus himself to duel here. You're better off dueling him, though I gotta warn ya, ya will lose."

"An invitation from Pegasus himself? The Creator of Duel Monsters?" Mako's renewed vigor was palpable and he zeroed in on Yugi. "Come forth Yugi and let us duel at once!"

"You sure you want to step aside Joey?" Yugi asked as he passed by the blonde.

He nodded. "He's all yours buddy."

"Joey, you alright bud?"

"Course I'm alright Tris," the blonde blinked dubiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"Well, okay then," the blonde shrugged. He paused before Rex. "What's wrong with you?"

The Dino-Duelist burst, clearly having been meaning to, "You're crazy you know that! Certifiably insane! I can't believe you've got my Red Eyes. Why am I even still here? With all of you?"

"Easy there Rex, relax," Joey gave the smaller guy's shoulder a squeeze. "You can leave if you want but you're better off sticking with friends."

"... friends?"

Joey's heart squeezed even as he smiled and ruffled the young teen through his beanie. He was going to give him leeway, he didn't want to push.

"That's a real cute expression you've got again."

Well, he wasn't going to push much.

"Stop that!" Rex demanded, batting his hands away and blushing. The pre-teen crossed his arms and ostentatiously put distance between himself and Joey, but he didn't leave.

"Since when did we agree to let the Dino-shrimp to tag along with us?" Tristan whispered into Tea's ear.

"Ow!"

She smacked him upside the head in response. Catching Ryou's eye the female swapped grins with him.

"Lets focus on cheering Yugi on," she declared.

It reminded Joey then as he gazed up at the Dueling Platform that Yugi was 'the Other Yugi.' He had to make sure he didn't slip up and call him Yami or worse call him by his real name Atem before the rest knew. It was awhile a ways before any of they'd learn the Other Yugi was indeed his own person and the spirit of an Ancient Pharaoh at that.

"Lets go Yugi!" he cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is he?" Tea asked as she handed him a bowl of soup.

Joey set the bowl down on his left knee so he could eat left-handed. He looked to his right where the pre-teen was slumped against him, sleeping soundly, with the blonde's right arm encircled protectively around him.

"He's had a rough day."

Mai frowned. "Poor kid."

Poor kid indeed.

The day sailed into a shit-storm after his duel with Mai. But, before that, the Other Yugi had won against Mako as he'd _predicted_. Watching the two had been pleasurable but it still lacked to raise the excitement he knew he'd possessed. Maybe he just needed for the stakes to be raised?

Regardless, they left Mako on good terms. Joey made a point to exchange numbers and alerting the Fisherman-Duelist that he will keep in touch. He knew by the tight hug goodbye Mako gave him that he would be expected to make due on his promise.

They ran into Mai not too long after that, or rather, they ran into the Duelist running away from her as he declared Mai a witch after his crushing loss.

Before Mai could get a word in edge-wise, Joey loudly asked if she'd cared to duel him all while complimenting her hair in the same breath.

"Flattery won't help you against me!" Mai assured.

Joey loved Mai, he honestly did. She was one of the strongest persons he ever came across and one of the most formidable Duelists in the world. Their failed romantic interest blossomed a wonderful sibling relationship. She was his big sister in every way but blood, going as far as being one of his groomsmen at his wedding (he'd had no Best Man as he believed it wouldn't be fair to place one person above the others when he loved them all equally in his heart).

He didn't hold back, that wouldn't have been fair to her. She was clearly overwhelmed often but held herself with poise as he knew she would. The male had indulged in her card-reading until-

"My head hurts."

"Oh?" Mai bit out.

Okay, so maybe she hadn't been so much poised as ticked whenever the duel wasn't clear in her favor.

"It's all the perfume," he continued, eyeing Mai with doe eyes. "You're already strikingly beautiful. I don't understand why you need so much of it." He scrunched up his nose. "So many different types at once too."

Mai blanched. "Well that's- I don't-"

"Oh," Joey called, just _'getting it.'_ "That's how ya read ya cards. They're scented differently and ya memorized which scent goes with which card."

"You!"

She cut herself off and just stared.

Joey shrugged. "I have a strong nose."

The duel spiraled into hilarity from there. They sniped back and forth, Joey making it clear he was simply enjoying getting a rise out of her but his teasing was so artfully veiled Mai couldn't help but to take the bait every time.

In that, they are much too similar, choosing to fight where a more level-headed person would concede. He was reminded that Mai was particularly hot-headed when provoked.

But, inevitably, he posed the question he knew would mark the start of their friendship.

"Why do ya duel?"

She's all flash and smiles and she rattled on about cruise ships and designer clothes. It's so easy for him now to read her easy lies that it hurts his heart he'd so failed to notice it the first time around.

"Liar."

That single word brought a silence about the Dueling Arena and all of those watching alongside it.

"You're a liar," Joey repeated, voice steady. Gone was the person he'd presented all throughout the duel, from the tilt of his teasing grin to the superior guffaws. "But that's okay, I'll simply hold ya to it that ya will tell me the truth someday. For now I'll do ya a favor and let ya know why I duel."

"I'm here in Duelist Kingdom for the prize money. Serenity, my little sister, has glaucoma and will soon go blind. There's a surgery that can save her sight but time is of essence and it'll take a good chunk of the prize money in order to cover it. And so, I duel for her," Joey fixed his amber eyes on Mai. "Yet, despite that being reason enough, I also duel for more reasons."

Joey's eyes softened. "I also duel for me and for all those that I love, always have and always will."

He'd flinched then at the gaze caught in those violet eyes. A quiet but flaming understanding, it was a look she'd worn so often in the future.

Wild blonde mane streaked by pink and purple, clawed hands and feet, flowing wings matched in their brilliant color only by their razor-sharp texture, and a sinful body covered only just appropriately by blue fur. But for all that Mai had personified beauty and deadly, she'd managed to off-set it with her silent eyes. It was the change in her wisdom that truly defined her. The same look she'd held when she burned-

He schooled his features as sweat gathered at his temple, hands tightening their grip on the Dueling Podium.

Within the next two moves he had Mai beat. He knew he wouldn't be able to get her to stick around then so he merely gave her his choice parting words, "I have something I want to share with you, but you have to figure out what it is. Something that you can see but cannot touch."

It's a show of the first crack in her armor that she didn't just scoff at him or laugh him off. She did, however, burst out laughing.

"What on Earth do you mean?"

Joey only smiled. "Think about it."

Mai took off as he knew she would; she came back later as he also knew she would.

After his duel with Mai they'd wondered around. Because they were who they were trouble soon found them.

"I'm just givin' ya a fair warning, put the kid down."

Everyone stared at Joey, shocked by his cold tone.

Pegasus' bodyguard laughed and tightened his grip on the Young Duelist. "Rules are rules. You lose your StarChips, you leave the island."

"That's bull man!" Tristan argued. "He didn't lose his Chips they were stolen!"

"It's not fair to do that! Any big guy can easily attack one of us small guys!" Rex put in, fists clenched.

"Say we find the StarChip thief and get this kid's StarChips back, will ya let him go then?" Joey asked.

"Tell you what," Pegasus' goon grinned. "I'll give you till sundown to do just that."

The blonde nodded and looked to the young Duelist held captive. "Which way?"

The frightened youngster nodded his head to the right.

"Lets go people!" Joey called as he took the lead.

"I understand the situation is problematic," Ryou said some time later. "But how are we going to find the StarChip thief?"

"The albino had a point." Rex stuck his hands in his pockets as he ambled along. "This is hopeless."

"Don't call him an albino!" Tea chastised, fixing Rex with a firm glare.

Rex looked confused. "But, he is?"

Yugi took pity on him. "No, he's not," he explained kindly.

"He's not?"

"No," Ryou admitted. "I am not, though I do understand the confusion. It's a fairly common mistake, I get that a lot."

"Still," Yugi sighed. "How are we going to find the thief?"

"We look for them everywhere!" Joey grinned. "Around every tree," the blonde stepped off the path and swung around a tree. As he let it go he mimicked creeping up, "And behind every bush."

He pounced on the shrubbery and shocked the others when it let out a wail. Quick on his reflexes, he snatched the person who'd been hiding behind the bush by the collar.

"Check it out guys, I caught me a thief!"

Rex's mouth fell open.

"I can't- I can't even-" The Dino-Duelist shook his head in exasperation. "That did not just happen!"

"Joey!" Tea called, eyes incredulous. "Is that really him?"

Tristan cocked his head. "He's so... tiny."

Yugi blushed. "Tiny isn't bad."

"Yeah!" Rex agreed. "Can't tiny people be strong too?"

"That is not what I meant," Tristan admonished, waving his hands frantically in front of him.

"So," Joey posed, turning his captive thief around so he could look them in the eyes. "Who are you?"

The thief fiercely struggled. "You will never-"

The blonde tugged the beanie off. "Mokuba, huh."

"Who?" Tristan asked.

"Mokuba Kaiba," Joey reiterated. "Seto Kaiba's kid-brother-"

Ryou lightly whistled. "I didn't know Kaiba had a brother."

"- and my future brother-in-law."

"What?!" Mokuba stopped moving.

Joey blinked owlishly at him. "Seto and I will be married one day."

Tristan groaned. "Not this again."

"Married?!" Mokuba and surprisingly Rex shouted.

The blonde set Mokuba down. "Yeah, but we can talk about that later. Right now, how 'bout ya tell us why you're stealing all them StarChips for?"

Stormy grey eyes narrowed at him, easily distracted by the change in subject. Joey swallowed as he took in the long mane and large eyes. Great Ra in Heaven, he'd forgotten just how _young_ Mokuba had been at this time.

"I need them!"

"What for?"

"None of your business!"

"What'd Pegasus do to ya?"

Mokuba's face looked askance at that.

"What's Pegasus got to do with this?" Yugi asked with a frown marring his face.

Joey kept his eyes on Mokuba. "You've been stealing StarChips and they're only good for one thing, getting into Pegasus' Castle. So, obviously ya are after Pegasus."

"Is that really Joey talking?" Tea questioned.

Ryou smiled. "Rather astute."

"You think you're so smart, but you don't even know why Pegasus had this tournament do you?" Mokuba was clearly spiraling into a fit, his little chest heaving. "Pegasus wants to take control of Kaiba Corp!"

Joey placed a steady hand upon Mokuba's shoulder and crouched down to his level.

"Why don't ya tell us the story," the amber orbs held storm grey. "All of it. We might be able to help."

Mokuba let out what sounded like a sneer at that but spoke nonetheless.

"Everyone knows Pegasus created Duel Monsters but his tech doesn't come anywhere near what Kaiba Corp. can do. He drew up a contract with Kaiba Corp. not that long ago and it all seemed good for awhile until we realized Pegasus' partnership was a farce."

Mokuba clenched his little fists. "He sent men to kill my big brother but Seto got away. Seto had our bodyguards take me into hiding but I gave them the slip to come here."

"Oh my gosh," Tea breathed.

"Pegasus is still planning something and I'm here to find out what that is," fire lit the young boy's eyes. "I won't let Pegasus hurt my brother or Kaiba Corp!"

Joey gave Mokuba's shoulder a squeeze and stood up. "Okay."

Several pairs of eyes blinked at him.

"Joey?"

The blonde guided a confused and suspicious Mokuba towards the gang.

"We'll help ya out, but," Joey ticked an eyebrow up. "You've got to return those StarChips to whom they belong."

The young Kaiba immediately stepped away from him and cradled the StarChips to his chest protectively.

"What can you even do?!"

Joey's eyes uncharacteristically hardened. "Believe me kid, ya do this alone and you'll get caught. The last thing ya want is to be in Pegasus' clutches. It'll give him leverage over ya brother."

Mokuba looked up at him defiantly but there was a faint tremble to his lips.

The blonde Duelist continued. "I promise, I'll do everything in my power to keep ya and your brother safe."

The kid reluctantly relented.

"Well okay," he picked his head up and eyed Joey. "Why would you want to help us anyway?"

Mokuba's eyes widened as the blonde reached down and slung around him, cheesy grin in place.

"Did ya already forget what I said earlier? How could I not want to help my husband-to-be and my future-brother-in-law?"

"No way is Seto getting married!" Mokuba shouted, disentangling himself from Joey's hold and pointing an accusing finger right at him.

"He is too!"

"No way! He would have told me!"

"Well, maybe he just wanted to surprise ya."

"My brother doesn't like surprises!" Mokuba's voice raised a pitch.

"Then he probably just forgot," Joey scratched his head absently. "He is rather forgetful about things like that."

"My brother isn't- aahh!"

The blonde interrupted Mokuba by crouching down and swinging the kid onto his back.

"Well, now that we've established I'm helping my future-in-law," Joey flashed an innocent smile and led the march. "Onward gang! We've still got a Duelist to save!"

With just one look at each other, his friends realized they all shared the same single sentiment; there was something really off about Joey Wheeler.

The blonde paid them no mind and he only half-listened to Mokuba's endless chatter. His heart was in his throat. He alone knew what was coming up, but he knew he was going to take this next part just as hard if not much harder than the rest.

The young Duelist was long gone and the only reason Joey hadn't beaten Pegasus' goon for a bodyguard to a pulp was because of the arrival of the fake Seto Kaiba.

That's when it all went to hell.

"Seto?" Mokuba's eyes widened. "Seto!"

Joey held him back. "That's not your brother."

"But-"

"Look closer," the blonde instructed.

The young Kaiba did so and his entire form crumpled.

"You're right," his large eyes wavered. "That's not him."

The blonde Duelist nodded solemnly. "Hey Yug, this one's all yours too."

Yugi only looked at him this time before moving up.

Joey knew there was no way he'd be able to keep his cool while dueling a fake Seto Kaiba. "Go kick that fake's butt."

"And you," Amber eyes glared at Pegasus' pointy-haired bodyguard. "You're going to tell me who I have to beat down for insulting my future-husband like this."

The man laughed. "What are you going on about kid?"

"Right then," Joey cracked his knuckles as he walked up to the man. "You'll be a good start."

Yugi winced from his view from the podium. He flashed to his alternate self and Yami watched as Joey took care of business.

Mokuba's mouth fell open. "That was so-"

"Insane!" Rex cut in. "So cool, but also insane."

Joey lazily plopped down onto the unconscious bodyguard back. He motioned for Rex and Mokuba to come to him and after a few seconds they did so, quite giddily. They piled onto the man's back and Joey nestled them into his sides.

"Remind me to never anger Joey," Ryou commented.

Tristan sighed. "It's like he's gotten even scarier."

"Come on Yug!" the blonde called out. "Bring on the smack down! You've got an audience here!"

Yami nodded.

"I won't let them get away with ridiculing your lover like this," the Ancient Spirit spoke determinedly, a smirk tilted his lips.

Tea slapped a hand to her forehead. "Please stop encouraging him."

Yami did as he promised, he soundly trounced the fake. But, what came next was so different from what happened in the Original Timeline even Joey wouldn't have been able to see it coming.

"What? What are you kids doing on me?!"

"Well, well. Looks like someone's up from his little nappy," Joey hooked his arms around Mokuba and Rex's waists and jumped back from the waking man. "What's wrong there sweetheart, ya mad ya didn't catch the duel?"

"You rotten little-"

"Pay attention now," Joey set Mokuba and Rex down carefully. "Here's the big finish."

Yami called his attack wiping the fake Kaiba's LifePoints down to zero.

"Aww yeah!" Tristan cheered. His bright hazel eyes turned to the goon. "What do you think of that!"

"So you've beaten the fake, I can see why Pegasus is interested in you," the bodyguard bared his teeth at Yami before turning to Mokuba. "But, it's no matter. You want to know why it's a fake up there? You want to know why your brother isn't here, looking for you? It's because we got to him first and he's dead. Like this."

To everyone's shock the man pulled out a gun and shot. Whatever the fake Kaiba was he still bled like any other.

Joey fell to his instincts and practiced skills. As his friends cried out he moved.

"Now," the man announced, aiming his gun in Mokuba's direction. "Why don't you come with meee-"

Joe pushed the man's arm across him with his left and punched him in the face with his right. He twisted the man's wrist until he dropped the gun. Letting the man go completely, he shifted into a stance and waited.

"Aaarrgh! You-"

A kick connected with the man's temple and he went down. Joey walked around the goon and picked up the gun. He turned back to the gang but the damage had already been done.

The blonde ignored his friend's cries as he focused on getting to Mokuba. The little boy has made his way to the fallen, fake Seto. The sight of his dead brother, blood flowing freely, brain splattered across the grass; even if it wasn't his real brother it wasn't an image Mokuba should have ever come across. Joey reached him in time to wrap Mokuba to him as the young boy screamed away into his chest.

The others turned around at the sound of a thud.

"What is going on?!" Mai asked as her chest heaved, having clearly ran her way there. Her purse lay where she dropped it on the grass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey tucked Mokuba in. Rex was already sleeping soundly on the boy's other side. He gave into impulse and ran his hand through Mokuba's hair. He smiled down at the two sleeping boys before standing back up and heading over to the others. They'd formed a semi-circle around the fire.

The blonde sat in clear view of the sleeping boys. "How's everyone doin'?"

Ryou's haggard expression lit his own frown.

"Doing as best we can under the circumstances," Yugi answered, trying for a smile and failing spectacularly.

Tea wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "I still can't believe that happened." Tristan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We all saw it happen," Mai interjected. "No point in pretending it didn't occur." The female blonde paused. "I'm more worried about the kid, Mokuba Kaiba."

Her violet eyes flipped to Joey's, begging the question.

"He's asleep," was all he could give in answer.

A short silence settled on them, interrupted only by Tristan's moving to stoke the fire.

"Hey Joey?"

"Yeah?" he returned, bracing himself for the inevitable questions he's been expecting.

Yugi hesitated. "Is everything... alright Joey?"

Everyone's attention was on him. He could feel it as he kept his eyes on the fire.

What could he say? Everything was most decidedly not okay. It was as he'd been told, the friends he _knew_ were not yet present in the friends he was with _now_. Although he still believed he was doing the right thing in changing history, he was thrown off by the memories that surfaced. The fact of the matter was, he knew what every person around him would grow up to be like. He knew how every one of them would go on to die. He was restless and ached to do more though he knew he had to place limits. He could only take every situation as it came and make for the best possible outcome. Doing any more could create a whole set of problems he'd have no insight on. For now he had to twiddle his thumbs, knowing he wouldn't ever be okay until the war came- and went.

Joey scratched at his nose. "I'm not sick or anythin' but dat's probably not what ya mean right?"

Yugi blushed but inclined his head, 'yes.'

"You haven't been yourself," Tea clarified.

"I'm not so dumb ya know."

"I didn't say you were Joey," Tea continued. "It just seems like you've somehow changed, quite suddenly."

Ryou added, "You have been a bit startling."

Joey looked up at them all. They were wary._ Crap._

"You're my friends," the blonde stated. "With you guys I'm happy and loud and such. I've never been school smart but I do know other things." His eyes momentarily glanced at the lethargic forms, assuring they were still in that state. "Ya forget I was in a gang. There are sides to me that will come out when the situation calls for it."

"My, my," Mai drawled. "If you'd have said any of that when we met I wouldn't have believed you."

Mai smiled roguishly. "It certainly ups your intrigue. Almost makes me believe you just might catch Seto Kaiba's eye."

"I'm pretty sure he did that when he practically proposed to him," Tea deadpanned.

Violet eyes flashed. "I have yet to hear that story."

"I hate to impose," Ryou yawned and rubbed his knuckles into an eye. "But, we probably should try and catch some sleep should we not?"

"Ryou's right," Yugi agreed, submitting to his own yawn. "Joey, Mai, and I have to be ready to duel tomorrow."

"How about we take turns?" Tristan suggested. "Ryou and I can stay up for a bit, then either Joey and Yugi or Mai and Tea."

Joey stood up and stretched. "Good idea, we'll have to keep watch. Yugi and I can cover the next shift. If that's okay with ya pal?"

Yugi smiled as he rolled out a blanket. "That's alright with me."

"Kay," he answered. "I'm ma sleep near the runts. Wake us up in a couple of hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Danger._

He'd been a heavy sleeper most of his life, but it's been years since he didn't wake up at the drop of a hat.

In quick succession he sprung to his feet and fell into a stance in front of the younger boys. He wasn't going to let anyone-

"Tea?"

The aqua of her eyes stood out in the firelight.

"I was coming to wake you up."

"What's wrong?" he asked, dismissing her slight apprehension of him.

She filled him in as she moved to wake Tristan and Ryou.

He'd forgotten. He'd forgotten of Mai wandering off and Yami following in her wake to look after her. The blonde female and Yugi hadn't been able to sleep and switched places with Tristan and Ryou. It wasn't much longer after that that Mai gave Yugi the slip.

Soon enough he and Tristan were heading out to find Mai and the alternate Yugi while Tea and Ryou stayed behind to look after a still sleeping Mokuba and Rex.

"Shouldn't the two of you be asleep?" Yami asked as soon as they reached them.

"Who could sleep through all her yapping?" Joey questioned, yawning distractedly. "Ya can wake up the whole forest with them lungs ya got Mai."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I think I prefer you when you're serious."

"What's with the StarChips Yug?" he prompted although he already knew the answer.

"They belong to Mai," Yugi lifted them in her direction. "If she'll have them."

She became discouraged. "I- I don't-"

"Tell ya what, I'll make this easy," Joey grinned. "If she don't want 'em then I'll take 'em!"

He swiped the StarChips and gazed at Mai with a positively gleeful expression. "Thanks Mai, with these 10 StarChips I'll be the first one to the castle now!"

"How dare you!" Mai shouted as she began chasing him around, growing more furious as he evaded, taunted, and teased. "Those are mine! Give them back to-"

Joey deposited the StarChips into her hand and closed it around them.

"Let's just say ya owe Yugi a favor then and leave it at that yeah?"

"Thank you," she whispered, expression quizzical but soft.

He nodded, his own eyes warming to a shining hue.

"Hey," Tristan called out, breaking the serene moment. "Do you guys hear that?"

The Other Yugi nodded. "It sounds like-"

"-A copter!" Joey joyously surmised. The blonde pretended not to notice their questioning glances. "Come on, let's get back to the others."

Joey ran off leaving the rest to hasten to catch up to him. Once they were back at camp all the others were up.

"Joey!" Mokuba cried out as the blonde male scooped him up and ran in the direction of the cliff he knew was just a minute ahead through the thick of trees.

"It's a helicopter roaring squirt and I bet I know whose it is!"

His heart clenched at the way Mokuba turned to look up at him, eyes sliding wide open.

"Seto?"

He grinned as he popped into the clearing as the copter touched down. He and Mokuba held their breaths as the machine's whirring came to a stop and out stepped the familiar figure.

"Seto!"

The blonde set him down so the kid could run to his older brother and tackle him in a hug as the others arrived behind him.

"Is that Seto Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"Yup."

Tristan blanched. "Is that Kaiba smiling?"

"Yup."

Joey could tell the elder brother was much more surprised by Mokuba's presence than by theirs. No doubt Seto would have expected the need to perform a rescue while battling Pegasus.

His insides gave a happy lurch at the sight of a tearful Mokuba in his brother's embrace. Even at this point, Kaiba was not so unaffected he couldn't spare a smile for his brother (and for all to see).

As they walked over to the two brother's he could feel his chest filling with anticipation. He hadn't seen Seto since school let out.

Ra, it was so good to see him.

"Seto, I missed you so much! I heard you were attacked so I came here to try and dig something up to help, but then I got caught and I thought I was doomed and then they shot the fake you and told me you were dead and- and-" Mokuba's eyes spilled over, tears running quick. "But you're not d-dead! You're not! I knew you weren't, I knew it!"

With that he buried his face into the hollow of his elder brother's collarbone. Kaiba squeezed him tight.

"You know I would have done anything to get you back Mokuba."

The kid pulled back, smiling through his sniffles.

"I know," Mokuba croaked.

"Brotherly love," Joey spoke, drawing those blue eyes to him. "You're both so adorable ya know that?"

He smiled at Seto's glare and stretched out his arms. "Where's my hug darling? Mad because I forgot the flowers?"

It was then the focus shifted to Mokuba who immediately squirmed out of his brother's arms. Their happy reunion was thrown into orbit when the kid stared Seto down through red-rimmed eyes and pointed at him in accusation.

"You never told me you were getting married Seto! Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"Seto! I'm ashamed!" Joey chastised as he stepped up to them and crouched down to Mokuba's level, placing his hands on the small shoulders and tilting his head up in an attempt to off-set the kid's glare with his Puppy-dog eyes (he had it on good authority that they do work, but only on his husband and only if he didn't abuse the privilege). "How could ya not tell ya own brother about our upcoming and most blessed union?"

Mai couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

"Oh, this is good," she held a hand around her middle. "This is so very very good."

Astonishment lit Seto Kaiba's features for but a few seconds before the cold glare took over.

"I am not marrying anyone."

"Careful there Seto," Joey wagged a finger at him. "You'll hurt my feelings."

"I don't even know you."

"Now that's a lie," the blonde stood up and planted his hands on his hips. "I'm more than sure ya did research on finding out all about me when I vowed to win ya hand in marriage."

Kaiba's lips fell open. The tall brunette wasn't used to having anyone refute him and Joey had been nothing more than a spectacle that one time.

The pale lips pulled into a superior smirk. "Then you should know I wouldn't waste any time on a mutt like you Wheeler."

"Hey! You bas-"

The blonde let out a long-suffering sigh over Tristan's rant. "We really shouldn't have spats like these in public. I mean, do ya really want everyone to find out about our affairs?" He shook his head. "Like the Blue-Eyes situation."

"The Blue Eyes situation?" Mokuba innocently prompted, catching wind of just what the game was.

"Oh yes," Joey huffed dejectedly as he turned back to his friends. Tristan and Rex's mouths were hanging open, Ryou and Yugi's have formed small 'o's, Tea's left eye was twitching, and Mai was clearly enjoying the whole scene. "Seto's favorite Duel Monster is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, although obsession might be the better way to describe it. If the Blue Eyes were an actual person I'd fear for my future marriage."

"How do you come up with these ridiculous fantasies Wheeler?" Kaiba spat. Joey didn't miss the questions swimming in those blue orbs though. "Are you really that-"

"I can see it now," the blonde male shouted. To everyone's continuing shock he punctuated his tale with overt gestures and fancy footwork as though he were performing on a stage.

"Oh Blue Eyes!" Joey's voice failed to match Kaiba's gruff tones. "I love you with all my heart!" He spun and held a hand to his heart, voice coming out in a high pitch next, "No Seto! It is I who loves you with all my heart!"

His voice switched back and forth between the tones. "Blue Eyes! Seto! Blue Eyes! Seto!"

Joey let out a dramatic groan and gazed over at the tall brunette with a mischivieous gleam to his eyes. He was going to pay for this next part.

"Oh Seto!" the blonde hugged himself. "I love you so much! Give me more! Better! Harder! Oh babyyy-"

"You little-"

Joey was surprised, thoroughly so. Kaiba had tackled him to the ground! It was rare for the tall brunette to resort to such physical measures at this time. Although, to be fair, he had been pushing it.

Let it not be said that he could not improvise when needed. He's best when thinking on his feet than by planning things out.

He gazed up into ocean blues of the brunette shocked by his own actions, and smiled.

"Aww, I'm only messing with ya hun. I know it's me you like."

Then he did it, the thing that led Seto Kaiba to scramble off of him in a hurry, face red in disturbed anger and curved by a blush.

Joey lifted his head up and gave Seto a peck on the nose.

Mai was laughing so hard she was leaning heavily on Tea for support who looked less than pleased by the added weight.

"Wow," Rex let out.

Mokuba's cheeky grin took up his whole face.

The blonde smiled brightly. "So, how 'bout we all go to the castle together?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a little convincing. Yugi had felt uncomfortable accepting the extra StarChips even though he'd earned them. Joey countered he only had four himself and didn't feel bad about taking an extra six. It's not like it would have been difficult for him to gain them on his own for real.

So, in the end Yugi and Joey had 10 StarChips each due to Mokuba's thievery and Mai already had 10 of her own. They'd all headed to Pegasus' Castle as a group, Joey punching out the two bodyguards who hadn't wanted to let all of the others in.

How the Kaiba brothers got suckered along still caused Seto's jaw to clench. He dammed the insane blonde for inspiring Mokuba's awe and himself for being unable to say no to his little brother. His sanity was only tethered together by Joey's reminder that he had to confront Pegasus anyway.

The entire group had been ushered to the railing above the Dueling Arena, tensing when Pegasus appeared and sat down on his throne (it's a throne and no one could convince him otherwise).

"Well, this is a lovely surprise. All of the finalists have now arrived," the eccentric man trilled.

"All?" Mai questioned. She looked to Joey then followed the cut of his eyes to the hallway where a familiar figure stepped onto the platform.

"Mako!" Yugi burst out.

"My friends," the fisherman greeted jovially. "I knew you would be here!"

"Mako, it's good to see ya man," Tristan thumped a hand to his back and received a thump in return.

Joey was staring._ 'Looks like Bandit Keith must have gotten caught.'_

He then smirked to himself. _'Or didn't steal enough StarChips in time is the better probability.'_

_'Such a big word for you love.'_

He frowned. Was it normal for him to hear his husband's words? It was still easy to imagine what he'd say...

"Joey! I admit I am torn between wanting to duel yourself and wanting a rematch against Yugi," the fisherman Duelist blinked. "Were you not taller before Yugi?"

The lilac-eyed teen laughed nervously. "I'm the same height I've always been."

"You even all know each other, how grand," Pegasus smiled over his swirling glass of wine. "We also have a lovely audience in attendance and the Kaiba's as guests."

"How could I ignore such an invitation Pegasus?" Kaiba delicately put out, holding Mokuba to his side.

"How indeed?" the man smiled enigmatically.

Joey's insides squirmed. Whatever the man became later, at this point here he was the villain.

"Can we move this along?" the male blonde drawled, leaning on the railing. "I've got a wedding to plan for."

Pegasus looked ecstatic by the news. "Oh, who is getting married? You're all so young you know."

Kaiba scowled at the flashy grin Joey aimed his way. "Seto Kaiba and I are of course!"

"And here I thought you'd have to beat me in a duel first," Seto's eyes were on him.

Joey's grin stretched wider. "So, you're agreeing to the terms then?"

"You'd never win mutt."

"You need to work on your pet names," he chastised. Joey flicked a thumb at Pegasus' scandalized expression. "Tell me it wasn't at least worth it for that though, I mean look at his face!"

Mokuba giggled. "It's worth it."

Kaiba's glare at Joey clearly stated, _'This is all your fault.'_

"I'm confused," Pegasus admitted.

"Just ignore it," Rex mumbled. "It's the only way to survive being around these people. Just ignore half of what they say and do."

"Such joyous news!" Mako clasped Joey's hand in both of his. "I congratulate the both of you. What a splendid couple!"

"You're great Mako, let no one ever tell you otherwise."

Tea's, "They're not getting married," comment was ignored.

"They'll take over the world together," Mai mused. "We might as well earn their favor now."

"I'm sure taking over Japan will be more than enough," Joey spoke quite seriously.

Mokuba looked up at his older brother expectantly. "It would be nice to have more family."

Kaiba's glare at Joey turned flame-hot blue. The blonde shivered as he recalled a different version of that heated look.

_'Not the time,'_ he mentally berated himself.

"How entertaining you are," Pegasus dithered, standing up. "Though not quite so much as my hilarious cartoons. How about we start things off shall we? Kaiba-boy, if you could be a dear and make your way down to the arena we can begin our duel."

"Now hold on a sec," Mai came forward. "Kaiba isn't one of the finalists."

"Maybe not," Pegasus allowed. "But he and I have some unfinished business to attend to. Consider a duel between us as a treat."

"Very well Pegasus," Kaiba said and made to turn and head away but a hand gripping his arm stopped him.

"This isn't a good idea," Joey told him.

"Let go of me Wheeler!"

"Is there a problem?" Pegasus asked.

"Yeah," Joey relented, raising his voice. "I've got a few concerns about this duel."

"Oh, what are these concerns of yours little Joseph?"

Amber eyes narrowed. "First off, I'm concerned of what ya got behind ya bangs. Why don't ya show off what ya workin' with?"

"Mr. Pegasus will not-"

"There, there," Pegasus shushed his bodyguard and glanced up at Joey in clear interest. "How is it that you know of this? What a curious creature you are." The man pulled back his bangs to reveal his Millennium Eye.

"It's- it's like my puzzle," Yugi gasped, hands darting to his prized possession.

"What does this mean?" Tea questioned.

Rex poked at Tristan. "I don't understand. What's so special about their jewelry?"

"Nothing good," Tristan muttered.

Ryou hung back. No one noticed the different aura about him.

"You didn't think you were the only special one did you Yugi-boy?" Pegasus mocked. "There is a reason I personally invited you here, though I didn't expect you to be such a great duelist."

"I'm also concerned about my future intended going anywhere near the man who'd tried to have him murdered," Joey's grip on Kaiba tightened. "And who'd like nothing more than to try for worse."

The blonde reacted out of instinct. When the tall brunette managed to get out of his hold and made a grab for him, Joey pulled the arm to him and locked it to his side.

Darkened brown and blue locked.

"Sorry," Joey let go, shaking off the memory of their sparring sessions. "Instinct."

"Just who are you Joseph Wheeler?"

Pegasus question posed a problem for Joey. He could feel everyone's gaze on him. Crap.

The blue orbs narrowed at him for a few long seconds before they turned to Pegasus. "Get ready to lose it all!" Seto snarled.

"Seto-"

"Las I checked I didn't need your permission to do as I please mutt!"

"Seriously, work on the pet names," Joey chided. "And also, I get it. You're powerful and can take most anyone on. Very sexy, believe me. But, Pegasus has magic on his side. You can't take that on all on your own."

_'Not yet,'_ his mind so helpfully applied.

"Magic? Are you out of your mind Wheeler!?"

Joey clenched his fists. "Believe me, you have no idea just how powerful magic can be."

Blue and brown locked once more.

"Spare me," the tall brunette bit out and stalked off. "I'm not letting something as silly as magic stop me."

The blonde considered it.

Oh baby, did he consider it. But, knocking out his beloved and demanding Pegasus to go without was much too problematic. He didn't yet have the power to take on someone with a Millennium item either.

"That really just happened didn't it?" Tristan grumbled.

"I'm starting to hoping they really do marry," Rex remarked gleefully. "It'd be hilarious."

"More like frightening," Mai corrected. "We already established they'd be the ultimate power couple."

"For the last time," Tea ground out. "They're not getting married!"

Yugi didn't join in on their banter. His lilac eyes were focused solely on his blonde friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey knew where this was heading.

He also knew he couldn't stand by and do nothing, consequences be damned.

He'd slipped away unnoticed during the height of the duel. There wasn't much time left.

"Big brother!" he heard Mokuba shout.

The blonde from the future stepped out of the hallway just as Kaiba whispered, "I lost."

"Looks like I win Kaiba-boy, and just to be sure you don't cause anymore trouble, I'll be collecting your soul as a prize."

"Brother!" Mokuba scrambled forward and Rex dove to capture him in order to keep the little guy from flying off the railing. "No!"

"Guys! Help!" Rex shouted to which Mako responded by reeling the two boys back.

"I don't think so Pegasus!" Joey climbed onto the Dueling Podium and pushed the taller teen behind him. "Take me instead."

"Joey!" Mai cried. "What are you doing?!"

Yugi flashed to his alternate self. "Joey!"

Tea gripped the railing tight. "When did he even get down there?"

"You want to take over Kaiba Corp, we all know. Ya don't need Seto's soul for that though ya bastard. Believe me, I'm the better choice. I can cause a heck of a lot more trouble for you," Joey looked to Yami. "Yug, I know I can't beat Pegasus but you can. I'm only here for the prize money for my sister's operation. You need to win to get your grandpa's soul."

He grinned. "Do me a favor and add my soul to that list will ya buddy? I believe in ya."

"I don't need your help!" Kaiba objected, Joey's presence returning the tall brunette to his senses.

"Ya really are stubborn ya knot that," Joey returned, lifting his chin up stubbornly.

"I've made up my mind," Pegasus' smile caused Joey's stomach to twist. The man pulled his hair back to reveal his Millennium Eye. "I'll take you both."

"Ya prissy-haired bastard!" Joey shouted.

"Wheeler!" Kaiba grasped Joey's arm and the blonde returned the gesture. There was no running from this but the contact made him infinitely feel better. Yugi would rescue them.

Pegasus' ringing laughter was the last thing he heard before their souls were sucked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Red Eyes?"

The piercing orbs blinked at him.

"Ya recognize me, but don't know why huh?"

His voice sounded strange to his own ears. This place was strange too. Where was he? What happened?

The dragon coiled around him and immediately he felt a warmth flood through him.

Wherever he was, he was safe.

"I miss you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He shot up as he awoke.

"Woah! You're up!"

That voice was familiar. He blinked the dots away.

"Hey, easy there honey."

"Mai," Joey relieved the tension he'd gathered. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Is that Joey?"

"Joey!"

"Hey guys! Joey's awake!"

A wave of people piled into the room. Mokuba ran to him and he wrapped his arms around him without thought. "You're back!"

"Yeah," Joey looked assessed each of them and exhaled a short sigh of relief. No one else appeared to be in bad shape but him. "I'm guessing I missed a few things?"

"We're on the Kaiba Corp jet," Mokuba supplied, making himself comfortable on Joey's lap. "My big brother called it in to pick us up when the castle fell apart."

Well, it's a better option than being crammed in a helicopter like las-

"The castle WHAT?!"

"It's Ryou's fault!" Rex chipped in.

"I didn't mean to," Ryou assured looking thoroughly embarrassed. "I don't even remember doing it."

Rex rolled his eyes. "A likely story."

Amber eyes blinked, and blinked once more. How in the world?!

"Okay," the blonde stressed. "Someone mind filling me in?"

They did.

After Pegasus sealed his and Kaiba's souls away they went on with the tournament. Because there were only three finalists, Yugi and Mako were chosen to duel at random while the winner went on to duel Mai. The extra dueling experience supplied Yugi with confidence for when he finally took on Pegasus.

The duel between the two went down pretty much the same, although with his own soul at stake instead of Mokuba's (Joey realized then he'd given up the title of Duelist Kingdom runner-up but couldn't bring himself to care too much about it).

Ryou had disappeared while they all awaited for Yugi's winnings and they enthusiastically related the story of Shadi, how the Other Yugi was indeed another person, and the truth behind the Millennium Items. Ryou then reappeared when the castle began shaking, stammering about a self-destruct sequence which the rest believed the fair-haired teen had accidentally tripped (Joey knew it was no accident. Bakura had to have taken over and taken Pegasus' Millennium Eye while at it. He still wasn't sure what to do about Bakura but the monster was on his list of things he needed to take care of). The blonde was ultimately thankful they seemed to have forgotten he knew more than he should, though he knew it would catch up to them eventually (he had yet to work out an explanation for that).

Pegasus' security led them out, Seto and Mokuba were reunited, Joey was carried around by Mako as he remained bizarrely unconscious, and the Kaiba jet arrived in time to take them all away from the wrecked island (the explosion from the castle caused a few minor rock avalanches. It was all ultimately salvageable but would require a lot of time to fix up).

Joey sighed and leaned to look out the window. This was what he'd been worried about, how the changes he made here and there could cause bigger changes elsewhere. He planned on getting all of the details he might have missed later, but for now he wanted to rest.

He ran a hand through his blonde locks. Mokuba had gone back to the cockpit where his brother had never emerged from and the rest had gone to their seats at his own insistence.

This all might be more difficult than he'd imagined, though it bore no comparison to what was coming. Maybe... he shouldn't spend all this time just messing around...

His eyes closed at the thought that he could at least check off Duelist Kingdom from his list.


	3. Crazytown Thy Name is Battle City (pt 1)

**Crazytown Thy Name is Battle City (part 1)**

**Chapter Summary:**

**Yami and Duke talk fashion. Joey's freaking out about Seto. Solomon Mutou only has one grandson. Even the best laid plans can come apart.**

**Notes: I play around with the timeline, both for YGO and the other fandoms to suit my needs. If that bothers you then this fic may not be for you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**Domino City, Japan**

**Fall Semester of Sophomore/Junior Year, 2008**

He placed the washed out bottles quietly in the bag. They would clink around anyways once he gathered them up, but he had fallen back into old habits.

It was odd being around his father again. In his previous life he had long since lost touch with him. He'd no idea if his old man had been among the survivors, though he highly doubted it.

The bottles clinked away as he gathered up the trash bag and went outside to dump it. The sound of a snort didn't cause him to hurry as he would have before. A frown lit his face when he returned. The empty bottles were gone, trash picked up, the TV was off; and still the sight of his father's unconscious form strewn across the sofa couldn't be painted over to hide that the man was little more than a drunk.

All his efforts in looking out for the old man before had been for naught. His odd-jobs and tournament winnings kept food in the fridge and a roof over their heads, yes. By the end of his Senior year they'd even lived comfortably.

He should have know better, should have seen what was coming. He didn't realize how naive his expectation was that things would get better with time. Unlike Yugi, the blonde did not possess the ability to see the best of people right off the bat. He was good at unearthing it, but had spent too long a life on the wrong side of the tracks to ever come to be like Yugi.

And yet, he'd held out hope for his father. He'd hoped that the man 10 years deep in his heavy drinking might still decide to sober up. Joey wasn't going to be around forever. He cared for his old man but he couldn't devote his life to looking after him as he chose to drink himself to oblivion day in and day out.

It wasn't until he left for the local college that he learned the bitter lesson that there are people who refused to change. Nothing he'd said or done (or that he could think to say or do now) had gotten through.

Bitter heartache was what awaited the end of their relationship.

He closed the door behind him, surprised to find a sheen of hot liquid welling up in his eyes though none spilled free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Is there really a person inside?"

"Yup. He's a superhero."

"What's he called?"

"IronMan."

Serenity giggled. "That sounds a little silly."

"Believe me, he's awesome," Joey scratched his chin thoughtfully. "He'd be useless against a Duel Monster but he could take on other baddies." He pouted. "I wonder why Kaiba doesn't do that? He'd make one hot CEO superhero."

The young female giggled one more. "Your supposed husband."

"No supposin' about it. He's ya future-brother-in-law!"

"Oh Joey," she shook her head but smiled sweetly when she looked back at him.

"When my wedding day comes I get to say I told ya so."

"If you say so."

Joey reached out and ruffled her hair. He'd missed Serenity so much. It was a little astonishing she hadn't complained of his constant need for contact. She was the only person at this point who wasn't weirded out by his incessant overfamiliarity. He couldn't help but to shower her with affection and adoration as he played with her hair and nudged her.

"I bet ya there will be more of them."

She blinked. "More of what big brother?"

He smiled. "Superheroes."

"Isn't one enough?"

"One is odd," he reasoned, tapping his fingers rhythmically against her bedside table. "It's always better to be part of a team, to have friends who'll have your back."

"You're right," she nodded. "That would be better."

"Yup. So, if you could have a super power what would you choose to have?"

Serenity hardly had to think about it. "Flying!"

Joey laughed. "Well, I suppose that makes sense since ya already spend half ya time with ya head up in the clouds. Now the rest of ya body can follow."

"I do not!"

"Yes, ya do. Ya a total day-dreamer Serenity."

"Well, maybe sometimes," she reluctantly admitted. "What about you Joey? What power would you like to have?"

He also didn't have to think about it.

"I want to be able to make forcefields."

"Forcefields? Why that?"

Flashes of once departed loved ones flitted through his mind's eye.

"Just seems like it might be useful." He smiled wanly, "For example, I could keep others out that are annoyin' me."

Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "That could be useful."

"I could also trap people with me, like my beloved Seto Kaiba whenever he wants to run away and not listen."

"Which would be all the time," she supplied.

He mock glared. "Ya cheeky brat."

She laughed and laughed. "Oh big brother, I'm only kidding. There's no way he can't fall in love with you if you're really honest about him. You're the best person I know."

Joey moved to sit on her bed and pulled her into a side-hug, his eyes watering out of her viewpoint. "And you're just the sweetest little thing ever."

Serenity melted into his embrace. "I'm not so little anymore you know."

"Hey now, you've only gained like an inch or so since I last saw ya."

"Joey!" she slapped at his arm. "It's been years!"

He laughed and ran a hand through her hair for a few silent minutes. Realizing she wan't yet asleep like he expected as he moved to lay her down, he spoke, "It's going to be alright ya know."

"Hopefully," she whispered.

He tapped her forehead. "None of that now. The next few weeks will pass by fast and soon you'll be seein' everythin' fine and dandy."

"I guess I'm just a little bit scared."

"It's okay to be scared, but also know that on that day I will be here and ya can borrow some of my crazy courage okay?"

She nodded into her pillow. "Okay."

He held her hand until she was peacefully snoozing. Serenity was stronger than she believed, he'd simply have to show her that.

Now that she was no longer awake however, their talk of superheroes and powers slammed into the forefront of his mind. He played with the idea of how added powers could have made a difference.

Before their war left the confines of Japan, the cropping up of superheroes in the public eye appeared to be a blessing. As it grew obvious the war was becoming too much for them to handle they'd hoped the extra help would turn the tide of the war in their favor faster. It had been horrifying to learn that all that varied power among the superheroes of the world did nothing against Duel Monsters.

Many superheroes perished and the rest fell into two categories: discouraged and never to resurface, or turned defensive and put their powers to help keep civilians safe. While they were able to sometimes drive the weaker Duel Monsters away, for whatever reason, no matter how great their power, they simply failed to cause any lasting damage to Duel Monsters much less defeat them.

As the world became shrouded in shadows they quickly learned that only the Chosen Duelists and their Duel Monster familiars could defeat another Duel Monster.

Joey sighed as he looked down at Serenity. In only a few weeks she'd have her surgery and then be able to leave behind this hospital room with its stark walls and smells of cleaning solutions.

He bent down to peck her cheek. She smiled in her sleep.

After a few more stolen moments in her presence he finally turned away. Serenity's surgery around the corner also marked the upcoming Battle City tournament. His changes here would have to be more carefully treaded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Dude, are you crying?" Tristan questioned incredulously.

Joey blew his nose. "I can't help it. My baby is growing up!"

"Joey," Yugi blushed.

"All that leather and those chains! What's next? Porn vids?"

"Joey!"

Tea glared at him as she leaned over to help Yugi who was keeping his red face pressed down onto his desk.

"But he's my baby Tea!"

Ryou couldn't help but to chuckle quietly, though it died a quick death when the female directed her glare to him.

"Seto!" Joey cried upon the tall brunette's entrance into the classroom. "Come help me with our baby!"

Silence.

Seto Kaiba's sneer couldn't have been any less received as frightening by everyone as a whole.

The blonde of course remained unaffected.

"I mean it," Joey pointed at Yugi who refused to lift his head. "He's taking after you."

Seto Kaiba didn't appear able to help himself. Even previously at this time the blonde could gather his attention. It wasn't lost on Joey that Seto was here, today, when he hadn't been so previously. The forthcoming Battle City Tournament had garnered Seto an early leave of absence before, so why was he here this time?

"What on earth are you going on about this time Wheeler?"

"Look at Yugi. He's wearing nothing but leather, his puzzle is on a chain, and he's got a bracelet to match!" Joey's expression became conspirational, talking in a loud whisper as though only he and Seto were in the room. "No doubt due to his _'Other influence'_."

Seto, for all he was, looked appropriately scandalized.

"My, my. Yugi Mutou you do keep yourself in such excitable company."

Joey kept his face blank as Duke stood up from his corner where he'd been previously blocked by view by the gaggle of girls around him. In keeping with his cover he raised a blonde brow.

"Who the hell are you?"

The raven flashed a sultry smile. "Duke Devlin."

"Never heard of ya."

"He's the owner of the Black Crown," a buxom, heart-eyed female chipped in.

"Never heard of it."

"And he's the inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Never heard of it."

A classmate he remembered as being unusually quiet leveled a glare at him. "Well, you don't know anything at all do you?"

Joey shrugged. "I guess he simply doesn't compare to my man." He gave the tall brunette an adoring glance.

A tendril of shock shot through him as he realized that Seto had been watching the exchange with a smirk and was now approaching to stand before them. It further stirred him when those ocean blues caught him.

"No one would ever deign to lower themselves as to be with you mutt."

The blonde pouted. "You are so sleeping on the couch for that one. Don't think I'll forget!"

"Are you stupid?" the same female sneered at him. "As if Seto Kaiba would ever consider being with someone like 're pathetic."

"You little-"

"Now, now Tea," Joey could feel those blue eyes on him. He nonchalantly ignored the gregarious girl. "She's just a minor character. Nothing she says is really all that important."

Seto smirked at him. Joey could feel his heart thudding in his ears. Seto's gaze remained trained on him. What was going on?

Duke's laughter pierced through the veil.

"As entertaining as you both are, I hope you don't mind me speaking over you to talk business with Yugi here."

Joey reluctantly looked away from the man (teen) he loved. "What do ya want with Yugi?"

"It's really none of your business," Duke answered flatly.

"Actually it is," the blonde insisted. "That's my baby you're attempting to proposition."

The raven's face was comical. "I'm what?!"

"I won't let you!" Joey yanked up a startled Yugi to him. He marched up to Seto and pushed Yugi onto the shocked CEO until Seto had no choice but to hold him. "Go on and protect our baby!"

"Guys?" Yugi managed, face aflame while Seto deposited the short teen on a desk without hurting him.

"I am not sticking around for your lunacy mutt."

"Pet names, pet names," Joey hissed.

"Alright, enough of this," Duke interrupted. "Yugi Mutou, the only reason I'm here is to call you out on the scam of a Duelist you are! I challenge you to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters and if I win you have to admit you cheated in order to defeat Pegasus."

They all looked rather alarmed by the proclamation.

"Yugi isn't a hack," Tristan ground out.

"Oh, he is," Duke didn't spare the pointy-haired teen a glance. "And I intend to prove it."

"Okay," Yugi slipped off the desk and stood tall (or as tall as he could make himself). "I'll take you up on it."

"Yugi," Tea admonished. "You have nothing to prove to this guy."

"I know, but I'm still going to do it."

Joey clucked his tongue. "Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

He turned to the still there Seto expectantly and surprisingly the tall brunette answered in relish.

"It's a pathetic imitation of Duel Monsters using dice instead of cards by an equally pathetic creator."

Or, maybe he just enjoyed putting others down.

Let's go with that.

The blonde shrugged. "Sounds weird."

Duke was keeping his gaze steadfast on Yugi appearing to be ignoring the rest though his face was worked over by redness. It made Joey feel a trickle of guilt. He hadn't meant to so completely disregard the raven even if he was yet to become a friend.

He looked back to Seto and when those blue eyes slitted to him he answered without prompt. "Ya know, you're really hot when you do that."

"Stop staring at me Wheeler."

"Stop being so hot then!"

"That is enough," a voice rang out through the classroom. Mr. Suzuki stepped into the room. "The bell has rung. All of you sit down and be quiet."

Yugi promised to meet up for the duel at Black Crown that night. Duke left. Joey spent the entirety of class drawing doodles of him and Seto together, of which he enthusiastically held up to show the brunette seated a few seats away behind him. Seto's eyes burned in Joey's direction. It all left Tea and Tristan to exchange belated sighs before turning to Ryou.

"Nothing to say bud?"

The fair-haired teen looked up from his work at Tristan's question.

"Joey and Kaiba are fun to watch."

"You're not worried about the Duke character?" Tea asked.

Ryou looked back down at his work.

"Yugi won't lose," Ryou resolutely responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Ryou was right.

The match was clearly tipped in Duke's favor for the majority of the time, but Yami being Yami (as they have all taken to call him as such to avoid confusion with Yugi) pulled a stunning win towards the end. Duke was forced to apologize and declare that Yugi was indeed the King of Games (Kaiba may still be State Champ but Yugi defeated Pegasus).

Joey was in a particularly happy mood, having escaped the dog suit incident this time around. Maybe that explained why Yami and Duke became fast friends.

"There are better outlet stores for leather. I can take you to some and get you better outfits," Duke insisted.

Yami nodded his assent. "The jacket could be more comfortable. I like the feel of leather but would prefer more flexibility."

With an exchange of numbers they promised to meet up and shop.

The blonde really hoped he hadn't started something here, but Duke had shown up on their excursion around Domino City and both the raven and Yami had new outfits.

Last time, Yugi and Tea had gone around Domino and ended up at the new Egyptian exhibit at the Domino City Museum. They'd met Ishizu, learned Yami was actually the spirit of an Ancient Pharaoh, and to keep an eye out for the God Cards. The rest of the gang learned all this posthumously.

Joey didn't feel bad about butting in and suggesting they all go around Domino together this time. Tea's glare left him nonplussed, better to ease the girl now to prevent the bitterness she'd scrounge up later.

Because at the end of it all there was only one person meant for the Pharaoh.

Ice-cream and coffee, burgers and arcade games, lazying in the park- they bounced from one activity to another as they went along throughout the city.

Yugi and Yami switched reigns, each drawing attention in the black leather pants and equally black dress-shirt they wore. The gold of the puzzle shone and the gleam of their chains stood out. Tristan could not stop commenting on the gold hoop Yugi now wore.

"Joey was right! Our little man's rebelling!"

A dice still hung from Duke's ear but otherwise he'd changed his look. The green dress-shirt matched his eyes, the charcoal gray pants were tight, and a fitted black vest buttoned down his slim physique. To top it off, the emerald-eyed teen bore a matching choker to Yugi's, but in black instead of navy.

Losing at his own game didn't appear to flash any negative light on the raven. Females still flocked to him in droves during their outing and became ecstatic at the sight of Yami and Ryou next to Duke.

Tristan and Tea swore under their breaths and Joey hung back. He was already wearing his signature outfit for Battle City, maybe he too should surprise his friends with a new look? It would keep in touch with the unpredictable self of him that he was playing up and hopefully keep them off-track that he knew more than he should. Although, he was sure he'd already blown it with Yami/Yugi as he kept expecting either of the two to confront him whenever each tossed a knowing glance his way.

Nonetheless, they made it through the day with minor fangirl related incidents and Joey just so happened to lead them by the Domino City Museum which just so happened to display the announcement of the Ancient Egyptian exhibit... and Seto Kaiba.

"Seto!" Joey cried happily as he raced forward and left the rest of the gang across the street. He blatantly ignored the cross look on Seto's face and the shocked expression on Ishizu's as he came to a stop before the tall brunette. "It's sooo good to see ya. What are ya doin' here?"

"I'm here on business," Seto spat, narrowing his eyes at the others as they approached. "I don't have time to waste it on you geeks."

"What brings you here Kaiba?" Yami asked once the rest strolled up.

The teen CEO gave Yami a once over, eyebrow ticking up. "How does your sense of fashion both improve and deteriorate at the same time?"

"Says the guy in the long purple coat," Duke cut in nonchalantly as he slipped an arm around Yami's shoulders. The King of Games gave no notice.

"Matching collars, how quaint," Seto tore his eyes back to Joey. "Trying to build your pack mutt?"

"Please," the amber eyes flashed. "Call me Joey."

"Hey guys-"

"Speaking of names, I never once gave you permission to call me by my first name Wheeler."

"Seeing as how we'll be married I didn't think it really mattered."

"Guys-"

"You'l never defeat me in a duel mutt."

"Seriously, guys-"

"Name the time and place babe."

"SHE HAS A MILLENNIUM ITEM!"

Several brows rose in Ryou's direction.

The fair-haired teen blushed. "Around her neck," he mumbled. "The necklace is an item."

Every pair of eyes switched to gaze at Ishizu who brought a hand up to touch it.

"The Millennium Tauk," she tapped her fingers across it."It is indeed one of the Millennium items."

"Yugi," Tea warned as she placed a hand on Yami's arm. Duke had already slipped his arm away. While the raven did not understand the context of what was going on he could pick up the overall feeling of it.

Tristan stepped forward and glared at Ishizu. "What do you want with him?" His hazel eyes flickered to glare over at Kaiba too. "Are you in on this?"

"In on what?" Kaiba sneered.

"You tell me, you're the one who said you had business here."

The teen CEO scoffed. "Don't insult me."

"You said-"

Joey put a hand against Tristan's chest and caught Ishizu's gaze.

"Better talk fast," he advised.

"Please," Ishizu hastened. "I bare no one any ill will. I have no wish to gain any more items. In fact, I plan to give my necklace to the Pharaoh when I no longer have need of it."

"How do you know about the Pharaoh?" Tea asked.

"What do you all mean_ 'the Pharaoh'_?" Duke added.

"I have much to tell, though I planned to tell Seto Kaiba and the Pharaoh separately," Ishizu admitted, glancing between the two.

"You'll have to tell all of us now," Joey pointed out.

"Please tell me," Seto redirected. "That this has nothing to do with the Ancient Egyptian garbage these fools believe in. I warned you I don't like to have my time wasted Ms. Ishtar."

"If you all follow me inside, I can explain everything."

As the others looked to each other for confirmation, Joey pointedly walked up to Seto and took his hand.

"Ah, a trip to the museum," the blonde gave the pale hand a squeeze. "It'll be our first date."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Several threats of bodily harm later, the entire group stood gaping in front of the stone tablet.

"You really are a Pharaoh," Tea spoke, awed.

"Yes," Yami intoned. "It seems that I am."

"And Kaiba's a Priest!" Tristan supplied.

"That part," Duke addressed. "Is clearly the most unbelievable."

"No one asked for your opinion Devlin," Kaiba hissed. "Though I can't believe even the Dweeb Patrol is falling for this."

"What else can explain why yours and the Pharaoh's likeness is on a thousand's of years old tablet?" Ryou posed.

"It certainly is giving me ideas," Joey drawled. "I've got Priest Seto and naughty slave scenarios running through my head right now."

"Too much info man!" Tristan pleaded.

"What did I say about coming near me Wheeler," Seto glared. "And stop sharing your non-sensical fantasies. No one cares."

Duke leered. "I'd like to hear a few more."

Ishizu Ishtar, as she'd introduced herself, cleared her throat. "It was Priest Set, actually."

"Set," Joey languished. "Oh my Set!"

"Wheeler!"

Tristan pinched his nose. "Every time-"

"What about the Pharaoh?" Tea questioned. "What's his name?"

Ishizu had already explained about the tablet, the Origin of Duel Monsters, and the battle between the Pharaoh and his Priest. She went on to explain about the Pharaoh's lost name, the Egyptian God Cards, and how Seto Kaiba is to host the next big tournament.

"How come Seto gets a God Card and I don't?"

"You wouldn't know how to properly wield the power of a God mutt."

"Pet names," the blonde automatically countered. His eyes did a deliberate elevator sweep before presenting the teen CEO with a filthy grin. "I bet I could wield ya right until ya are aching for more though."

"Joey!" Tea screeched, scandalized.

Duke, Tristan, and surprisingly Ryou laughed.

Yami had switched back to Yugi and the short teen looked confused, which the blonde noted didn't seem right given how Yugi dressed.

Being the great friend he is, Joey leaned down to whisper his intentions into Yugi's ear.

A furious blush stole over the lilac-eyed teen and he dropped the puzzle he'd been cradling in his hands by accident (Yami had taken it off earlier to compare it to the one depicted in the tablet). Given that they were now outside and on top of the museum steps, the puzzle clattered all the way to the bottom. Yugi's blush crawled down his neck as he sauntered down after it.

Because the world is against them, it would be then that a passer-by would pick up the puzzle, take one look at Yugi, and then run off.

"My puzzle!" Yugi cried, taking off after the thief.

"Yugi!" the rest followed.

Unfortunately, by the time they reached the bottom steps they'd already lost sight of Yugi and the thief.

"Oh man, where are they?!" Tristan stressed. "Where did they go?"

Duke frowned. "We should split up and look."

"I've got Ryou," Tea claimed, hooking her arm through Ryou's and dragging him off.

"Dibs," Tristan said, smacking a hand onto a surprised Duke and leading the raven away.

"Guess that just leaves you and me," Joey told Seto, eyes roving the surrounding area. _Why couldn't he remember where the warehouse was?_

"I don't know how I got dragged into this but I'm done here."

"Woah, woah, ya can't leave!" the blonde called, grasping onto the taller teen.

Seto wrenched his arm away. "Watch me!"

_'Think. Think. Think.'_

"What about ya tournament?"

The tall brunette stopped and turned. "What about it?"

"Won't be much of one without the King of Games," Joey stressed. He gave it a shot and went for the Puppy-dog eyes. "He could be in trouble right now for all we know. Please, just help me find him."

Seto didn't budge.

"I also promise to stop botherin' ya at school."

The ocean blue eyes narrowed. "This better be quick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Joey had run into the burning building, alone, entrance collapsing behind him. His friend's worried cries and Seto's barking demands into his phone went with him.

He found Yugi as he expected, diligently working on piecing the puzzle back together even as everything burned around him. Smoke was filling up the air space quickly and the pauses between Yugi's coughs was growing shorter.

"Yug!"

"My puzzle," the short teen mumbled. "Can't leave without... my puzzle." He grinned goofily as the last piece of the puzzle slotted into place.

"Crap," Joey cussed, looking around. He grabbed the first thing he saw, a pair of pliers, and hacked through the chain- mentally thanking Duke as it was the raven who'd insisted on a lighter chain when he and Yami had gone shopping together. The chain gave way easily but Yugi was now coughing insistently.

The blonde slid off his shirt in an instant, wrapping it about Yugi's shoulders and bunching it up to his friend's jaw so he could use it as a filter. He then cradled Yugi to him and took off for the window.

Carefully, he picked up a chair with one arm and used momentum to sling it through the long window. He could hear shouting from outside.

With limited options he jumped up onto a row of desks and ran down the length, jumping up at it's end. Joey propelled through the window, instinctively curling around Yugi to protect him from any stray pieces of glass. His body ran through the motions but he purposefully slipped up his landing, rolling himself and Yugi across the concrete instead of coming to a stand from a single roll like he could have.

He reassured the gang again and again that he was alright and passed Yugi off to a paramedic (with a hovering Duke and Tea nearby). Though, he came to a start when faced with Seto's expression.

"Do you have ANYTHING that passes for a brain inside that head of yours WHEELER?!"

The shirtless blonde itched to plaster himself to him, to reassure his love that he was alright.

"You sound like ya might just care a little bit," Joey drawled, as much a revelation to him as it would be to Seto.

"I do not-"

"I would have done the same for you," Joey promised, eyes bright. "As I would do for Mokuba, or anyone else."

The moment of... vulnerability in those ocean blues stayed with him the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Bile wanted to rise in his throat.

_What was wrong? What was wrong?_

_What did he do wrong?!_

It'd been funny and easy and it was freaking him out. He didn't show it of course, but he worried over it constantly.

Seto seemed to... tolerate him.

And nothing could shake him of the notion that that was wrong, somehow.

To top it all off, that was not the only thing that'd been thrown into the stratosphere.

Yami hadn't waited any longer to confront Joey. In fact, the Pharaoh had done it the next day following the fire. Yugi had given reigns to Yami for the talk but he knew his other friend was just as invested.

"Ya right," Joey eased out as he drummed his fingers on the railing of the water-fountain they were facing. "There is something I'm hiding. Something that-" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Please believe me when I say that you're better off not knowing-"

"-for now," he hurried, before the Pharaoh could speak. "I do plan to tell ya two, and when I do you'll realize why I kept it a secret."

His amber eyes implored. "Please, trust me guys. It's all I'm asking."

From then on, Joey took particular notice of their eyes, the wide lilac to the magnanimous scarlet. They were utterly different in shape and color but both sets of eyes gained the same thoughtful expression now whenever they glanced his way.

Joey knew neither would bring it up anymore but he could practically see the cogs turning in their heads. He knew they would endeavor to come to some rationalization about himself on their own, though he also knew they would never come close to the truth.

They parted ways after viewing Kaiba's takeover of Domino's media outlets to announce the Battle City Tournament.

The blonde went to sleep that night wondering if there was any way to prevent the psychotic mess that was Marik and wishing he could wake up to the smell of coffee. When he woke up he was content to find that at least his pillow was dry.

The following week saw Joey to register for the tournament and pick up his duel disk. After being told he didn't rate enough stars to enter he'd blown up.

"What do ya mean I've only got one star?!"

"That's what it's showing right here," the man grumbled. "You need at least 3 stars to be able to participate."

The first ball of ice dropped into his stomach.

"Well, it's a mistake," he said, thoughts erratic. Seto had yet to really see him duel. The tall brunette hand't been paying attention when he beat Yugi at school, didn't catch his duels at Duelist Kingdom and though he'd placed as a finalist for it there'd been no more duels for him due to having had his soul locked away.

So why would Seto give him such a low-ranking when he had no reason to doubt Joey's dueling prowess?

"Tell you what, why don't you take it up with Seto Kaiba?"

"Ya know what ya prick, I'll do just that!" Joey swore. "Where's your phone?!"

"This is going to be rich," the man mumbled. "Behind you, on the wall."

He nodded and dialed.

"Hello there. You've reached the Human Resources Department at Kaiba Corporation. My name is Miho, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Seto Kaiba," Joey growled, ignoring the man's barking laughter in the background.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry Sir but Mr. Kaiba is a very busy man and-"

"I understand that. I know I seem unimportant given that I'm calling Human Resources instead of an Executive or even Seto Kaiba directly but believe me when I say he'll take my call. Ring one of his secretaries and tell them to pass on that Joey Wheeler is calling. Let them know that I'll keep calling until I reach him and that he'll be upset if they field my call."

His change in demeanor threw the man in the shop off. His eyes widened when he looked over Joey's information more thoroughly.

_'The Red Eyes Black Dragon!'_ the RareHunter in disguise noted.

"Hey kid, wait! You were right, there was a mistake-"

"Wheeler," Seto's unmistakeable gruff tone filtered through the phone. "Have you take to calling me about those inane ideas of yours?"

"As if you don't know what this is about sweetheart," Joey shot back, cocking a hip. "Trying to keep me out of your tournament?"

"Keeping you out of my life is the end goal."

Was that- was that a _teasing_ tone Joey heard?

The ice in his stomach shot out tendrils through his torso.

"I kept my promise of not bothering ya at school."

"And taken to obnoxiously flirting with me on my way to my limo."

"Technically, we're not in school then," Joey pointed out, voice carefully even. "And that's only sometimes too."

Seto scoffed.

Blonde brows knit. He rubbed his chest uncomfortably. "What, ya trying to get some other agreement out of me in order to let me participate?" He squeezed the phone. "I'm more than qualified to enter."

"For all I know you're a third-rate Duelist."

The shocked gasp never left his throat.

"Just tell me what ya want Seto," Joey ventured.

The line went quiet.

"Are ya still-"

"As if I need anything from you Wheeler."

Click.

The ensuing dial tone prompted the blonde to release a long breath. He almost started when the shopkeeper spoke to inform him that his status had been changed to four stars.

Duel disk under his arm, he left the shop in a hurry, ice inside receding.

What just happened?

No matter how many times he went over the scenario he could only come to one conclusion.

Seto was in his own way, seeking him out. There's no way Joey wouldn't seek him out after being given such a low ranking and the tall brunette **had** to have known that.

And that thought terrified him because it was nothing like the Seto he'd known at this time. This version of Seto Kaiba wasn't supposed to emerge so early. It made him unpredictable.

Did his actions cause this? Was his going out of his way to tease and shock and befriend the brunette to blame? Was this all it would have taken to spare them from almost ripping each other's hearts out before?

He didn't know. He didn't know.

_He didn't know._

But, he did know better than to jump to such conclusions.

His mind was in such a tumble he almost knocked out his would-be-assailant before pulling back at the last moment. The man screeched from his glancing blow, hood falling down.

It was the shopkeeper- in a RareHunters cloak.

_Oh. Right._

This was when his Red Eyes had been stolen. One of those little things he'd forgotten about.

His mind drew up a plan quick.

Joey faked getting knocked out by the man's returning blow and allowed his Red Eyes to be taken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Domino City, Japan**

**Winter Break of Sophomore/Junior Year, 2008-09**

**Battle City Tournament in progress**

"Are you sure about this Joey?"

He nodded. "Hang onto it for me, for now. We'll be going our separate ways for a bit in this tournament but this way, ya know I'm right there with ya."

Yami nodded and slipped the card into his deck. "Red Eyes is one of your stronger monsters."

"I've got it covered," Joey grinned. "Believe me."

Understanding flit through Yami's eyes. "You got some new cards."

Joey's grin stretched wider.

"How touching the two of you are."

They both turned to the man Yami had defeated in a duel, the same one who'd stolen the Red Eyed Black Dragon which the blonde allowed his friend to keep for now. The man had a glazed look to his eyes, the same one Joey's once held so long ago. He'd rather skip that this time around.

"Pharaoh, I've waited so long to meet you."

"And you'll have to keep waitin' considerin' whoever ya are ya not even here in person," Joey cut in.

The possessed man sent him what might have been a glare but it lost its intimidation factor from the unfocused eyes.

"It's you Marik," Yami pronounced like an accusation. The red of his eyes darkened. "The same one who trapped Yugi and myself in that fire."

Ah yes. That explained the anger.

The man possessed laughed. "I'm glad to see you still remember."

"You fiend!" Yami pointed a righteous finger. "Why don't you show yourself Marik? We can end whatever this is right now!"

The blonde's grin split wider. The Pharaoh wasn't a tactical man- yet, but he was daring. Joey admired that.

"You'll pay for what you've done in due time Pharaoh," the man contorted his head. "But my RareHunters will keep you occupied for now."

Joey tsked and shook his head. He shot Yami _'a look.'_ "Ya sure do have a lot of enemies for someone who's been trapped in a puzzle for thousands of years."

Yami's eyes widened before he caught on and his lips morphed into a smirk. "I'm sure it that has to do with my being the spirit of an Ancient Pharaoh."

"How dare you two make light of this!" Marik's goon seemed to stagger from the sheer might pushing through. "Your mere existence has brought about countless suffering!"

That sobered Yami up.

"What do you mean?" the Pharaoh posed, taking a step forward.

"Oh, you'll find out!" the man roared before pitching forward in a faint.

Yami and Joey exchanged glances. The blonde had to keep from spitting out answers to the questions in those scarlet eyes.

"We should get those locator cards as fast as we can," he said instead.

The Pharaoh nodded. "Indeed. I'll see you later Joey. Be careful."

Amber eyes watched the retreating form until it got swept away in the crowd.

"Yeah, ya too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Esper Roba, Weevil, and now Mako.

The day was passing quickly.

Joey bid farewell to Mako after he won their duel and told Tea they should head back downtown. There was a lot happening right now.

The duels were still easy for him, even Mako. It had been tempting to pull his trump card in each of them to end the duels as quick as possible but he knew Seto was keeping track of all the duels at this time in a quest for the God Cards. He did not want the brunette to find out what he had on him, not yet.

He knew Yami had kept busy with his own duels and even ran across Seto to duel together in a tag duel (Joey avoided meeting Seto this time). Those two were safe.

His sister too was in good hands. Tristan had gone to pick her up and the subsequent arrivals of Duke and Mai would be adequate protection.

Which left himself and Tea to go downtown and run into Namu, aka Marik.

No way was he getting possessed this time.

"Hey look!" Tea pointed. "It's Yugi's grandpa!"

"Hey there gramps!" Joey cheerfully waved the elderly man over.

The old man emitted a long-suffering sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm Yugi's grandpa not yours."

"Whatever ya say gramps!"

The elder Mutou may or may have not rolled his eyes.

"What brings you downtown Mr. Mutou?" Tea asked.

"Please," the elderly man shot the female a warm smile. "Call me grandpa."

"Hey!"

Joey was ignored.

"I'm running some errands through the city, got to pay bills to keep my business running and all," Yugi's grandpa turned to Joey. "Speaking of which, have you used it?"

The blonde shook his head. "I told ya I'm saving it for when I really need it."

Tea looked back and forth between them.

"What are you- oh my! Is that Ryou!"

Her shocked pronouncement brought attention to the injured Ryou who was being half-carried by another fair-haired fellow.

"My name is Namu," the sandy blonde introduced himself once they packed Ryou and Mr. Mutou into a taxi to the hospital.

"My name is Tea."

"And I"m Joey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Namu aimed a shy smile. "I hope we can be friends."

Tea enthusiastically returned the wish for friendship though both paused at Joey's rather focused staring.

"Ya know," the blonde lazily drawled with a sweep of his eyes once he had their attention. "You're the most effeminate man to ever effeminate."

"JOEY!" Tea screeched.

Real confusion filled the amethyst orbs. "I don't-"

"There's something very familiar about ya too," Joey tapped a finger to his lips. "Have we met before?"

"N-no," Namu overcame the moment of shock and lightly blushed. "I really don't think so."

The blonde inwardly delighted in the stretch of silence that followed. Namu was visibly concerned.

"Yeah, I suppose ya right," he finally said with ease. "So I see ya a Duelist though."

"Oh yes," Namu answered shyly. "You're not going to ask me to duel though are you? I'm not that good."

"Naw, I already qualified for the finals."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

The blonde had to give him credit. Marik was a believable actor.

"Namu," Tea smiled kindly. "Have you won any locator cards yet?"

"Well, actually I-"

Namu and Tea both let out shouts when Joey suddenly grabbed them and shoved them both behind him.

"Joey! What are you-"

"We've got company," the blonde remarked bringing attention to the hooded men heading for them.

"Hey Namu?"

"Y-yes?"

"Keep Tea safe," he aimed a single glare over his shoulder. "Got it."

The underlying promise of _'or else'_ caused the purple eyes to widen and Namu appeared to nod dumbly.

"Good," the blonde focused on the RareHunters closing in. "This is going to be fun, as always."

He moved.

Even as a group the men didn't stand a chance to years of physical training and honed skill.

This he was so very, very good at.

His leg arched into a swing and his foot slammed into the temple of the nearest guy, quickly coming down so he can kick out his other leg and knock the wind out of another goon.

One by one they were taken down with well-placed kicks and jabs. Large groups were sloppy and uncoordinated, making it easier for an experienced fighter to take them out vs. going against someone one-on-one.

Once he got to the last RareHunter, that one seemed to know what he was doing at least.

"You little punk!" the man cried as he took a step back.

Joey was about to run up and knee him when the man let out a sudden shout and toppled forward.

"Rex!" the blonde cried, stopping his attack mid-motion.

The Dino-Duelist lowered his duel disk, having used it to strike the man from behind. The duo-haired teen looked pissed. "What is it with you guys and always finding trouble?"

A sad smile momentarily lit the blonde's lips. _'If you really knew.'_

"Oh no!" Tea cried. "Where's Namu?"

Joey stiffened and turned around._ 'Dammit!'_

Marik was gone. No doubt he left when he realized his plan wouldn't work.

"What the hell's a Namu? What the hell is going on?"

"Language," the blonde automatically responded, giving Rex a poke as he roved his gaze over the surrounding streets. He dropped his eyes to the shorter teen when he affirmed Marik was indeed gone. "You're not cute when you use that language."

Rex reacted with a fierce blush.

"I'm not cute!" the younger teen insisted. Tea held back a chuckle. "I've even grown taller!"

"Really?" Joey crouched and measured the Dino-Duelist's height with a flat palm. "You seem short still to me," he paused to let Rex's blush deepen. "But, I suppose ya are a bit taller," he relented, shuffling Rex's hair through the beanie as he stood back up.

"Thank you," the young teen spat sarcastically.

Joey looked to Tea. "I think it's time we met up with Yugi."

"Hey!" Rex cut in. "You still haven't told me what's going on here."

"We'll fill you in on the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

No.

This wasn't supposed to happen. NO!

He'd prevented Tea and himself getting kidnapped but that would have been the better scenario to this!

Tea and he had brainstormed how to find Yugi before he _'came up'_ with the idea to call Seto Kaiba. "He'd know how to find him right?"

Tea agreed and luckily Miho had recognized him and forwarded him to Seto's personal cellphone.

Cold dread filled him when Seto merely replied he was headed to the docks and hung up.

Tea and Rex barely kept up as he led the race to the place he was so sure they'd be able to avoid this time. He'd been so sure!

His heart pounded in his ears at the scene they'd found.

A still injured Ryou and Yugi's grandfather were chained to their chairs beneath the large crate looming over their heads. A furious Seto Kaiba stood by the water, unable to do a thing but to watch and grow angrier. Yugi was chained by his ankle as before, ready to plunge to the sea should he lose the duel, which he would be more than likely to throw considering the person who'd replaced Joey on the other end, also chained by their ankle. The only person whose safety could put Seto Kaiba in a complying state and squeeze Joey's heart so painfully to look at.

It was Mokuba.

A **possessed** Mokuba.


	4. Crazytown Thy Name is Battle City (pt 2)

**Chapter 4 - Crazytown Thy Name is Battle City (part 2)**

**Domino City, Japan**

**Fall Semester of Sophomore/Junior Year, 2008**

It was Seto's anguished cry that did it.

The tall brunette visibly stiffened whenever Mokuba lost Life Points. Yugi was doing his best to keep the duel afloat, to stall for time, but it was inevitable that both sides would eventually hit the low numbers. After another forestalling attempt on Yugi's part, Mokuba's Life Points were slashed to a measly 300 (although it was to Yugi's 100).

Seto Kaiba could not stop the sound that ripped from his throat at that act but it was enough to carry over and bring Mokuba forth.

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled, his unclouded gaze filling with a fearful despair.

"Mokuba!" Seto ground out, eyes alit. "I won't let anything happen to you. I swear it!"

The young boy took in his older brother's determined countenance and his eyes could not miss the equally imposing figure of the blonde next to him. Mokuba was struck by an odd thought then, as he viewed the two teens. How different their appearances were on the outside: Seto's dark hair to Joey's golden, Joey's amber eyes to Seto's deep blue, the pale skin to the lovely caramel, the CEO to the former gang-member (Mokuba was an expert hacker and had taken to digging up information about Joey in order to satisfy his curiosity).

Yes, they could not be more different on paper and yet they were so alike underneath it all.

At least, such thoughts precipitated the boy's next actions. After all, he had faith in his older brother and it would be a test of faith in Joey.

"Okay," Mokuba whispered to himself, gathering courage. Marik's reach was already returning.

The boy bit down a cry of pain as he laid a shaking hand over his duel disk. "I give u-up! I forfeit the d-duel!"

"What?!" Yugi cried, eyes blown wide.

"Mokuba!" Seto cried, echoed by Tea and Rex.

Joey said nothing. He'd been having trouble coming up with a way to save both Yugi and Mokuba before either's Life Points hit zero. That option was gone now.

Mokuba's Life Points displayed a zero and Yugi's box flipped open. The lilac-eyed teen watched on in shock so the Pharaoh took over control and snatched the key to open his lock.

Joey's mind fell back on instinct the moment Seto rushed forward. His heart pang a fierce ache throughout his body with each beat.

_It was so much like-_

_It was almost exactly like-_

_Loss. Pain. Hurt._

_HURT!_

He whipped out the gun he's had on him since he picked it up from Pegasus' goon back at Duelist Kingdom. Though he loathed to carry it on his person, to use it; he aimed a non-lethal hit at the RareHunter goon manning the crate above Ryou and Yugi's grandfather's heads. The man was a threat away from unleashing the crate but Joey's shot had him wailing in pain as he fell backwards onto the ground, clutching his shoulder.

Joey passed the gun off the Rex knowing that the screaming Tea would never have the heart to use it even if absolutely necessary. He took a mere speck of a moment to hope with every fiber of his being that it wouldn't come down to that for Rex.

Stripping off his white coat and duel disk, he ran to Mokuba's box hurriedly, taking out his Swiss Army knife and working his lock-pick skills.

Seto had just dove underwater sans jacket and Yami was making his way towards Joey when the box clicked open. The blonde didn't answer to Yami's shout. He grabbed Mokuba's key and also dove down.

The coolness of the water didn't register. Adrenaline fueled his quick decent, heart and mind focused on the growing forms of the Kaiba brothers. It appeared Seto was of like-mind as the brunette was furiously working away at Mokuba's lock with a piece of metal that no doubt came off of his person.

Seto only registered him when Joey was pushing him away, fitting the key into the lock and clicking it open. In quick succession they each hooked an arm around Mokuba, who was beginning to show strains of holding his breath, and kicked up towards the surface. The gulpfulls of air were sucked in unison when they broke through. The three remained locked together as they paddled towards the dock where the others awaited.

Mokuba was hosted up right into Yami and Tea's waiting arms. Seto and Joey pushed themselves up, the tall brunette coming to a knee while the latter splayed himself across the dock.

The youngest of them immediately threw himself into the arms of his elder brother. "I knew you wouldn't let me be hurt! I knew it!"

Seto didn't say anything, he just hugged his little brother tight.

"Thank you big brother. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Mokuba reiterated, nuzzling Seto's chest. He then shifted enough so he could look down at the blonde. "And thank you Joey."

"You are okay?" Joey put forward.

Mokuba nodded as his hands gripped Seto tighter.

"Good. Let's never do anythin like this again. You, don't ever pull a stunt like that ever again," the amber eyes flicked away towards the blue of the sky. Joey's mumbled, "Please," was only caught by Seto.

"Joey?"

The soft voice had the blonde up on his feet.

"Serenity," Joey breathed out, taking in the sight of his sister whom was being led forward by Mai. Out of the periphery of his vision he dimly noted that Tristan and Duke were escorting Ryou and Yugi's grandpa towards them but his focus remained on his little sister.

And, on her-

"Your eyes."

Serenity didn't wait any longer. "Joey!" She ran to him, into his hug, plastering herself against his drenched form.

Joey's joyful laugh shot warmth through more than one in the vicinity.

"Easy there Serenity," he pulled her out at arm's length. "You're gonna get all wet."

"I don't care," she responded.

"You sure?" he teased, shaking his mop to fleck water at her.

"I don't care," she repeated.

He smiled grandly and put his hands on her face, clearing away her bangs with his thumbs. Her radiant hazel eyes appeared to be smiling at him in return.

"Your eyes are so beautiful Serenity," he said softly.

"It's all thanks to you."

He pulled her into another hug, sighing as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I mean it big brother," she said against his chest. "If you hadn't come up with the money for the operation... I'd be blind right now. I owe it all to you big brother."

"How could I not save your pretty eyes?" He pulled back to gaze at them once more. "It'd be such a waste of your talent!"

"Talent?" Tristan prompted.

"Oh, it's nothin-"

"She's a skilled painter," Joey explained. "Now that I think about it, I've got a favor to ask of ya Serenity. If ya willin to commission somethin for me that is."

"Of course Joey," Serenity nodded. "Anything."

The blonde grinned wickedly. He walked over to the Kaiba brothers and placed a hand on Seto whom eyed him quite warily.

"I want a painting of my beloved and I gloriously entwined in our naked excellence!"

_"What the hell!"_

Joey's eyes shot to Tristan, whom had been the one to yell.

"What-"

The pointy-haired brunette broke from the throng to seize Rex Raptor by the collar. The Dino-Duelist's legs feverishly kicked at air. Tristan's actions may have been further questioned by the rest had it not been for the gun that clattered onto the ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with that thing huh?!" Tristan's grip on Rex's collar twisted up higher. "Where did you get it?!"

"Tristan!"

Joey's shout was ignored.

"I swear it's not mine! I was just-"

"Don't lie to me!"

Tristan didn't have the chance to say any more as Joey went up and knocked his grip away, catching Rex before he hit the ground.

The pointy-haired brunette looked confused, but only for a moment. "Why are you defending this punk?!"

"**The gun**," the blonde stressed. "Is mine."

"Yours?!" Duke asked, incredulous.

Joey nodded. "Yes." He set Rex down.

"Joseph," Yugi's grandfather's tone was deeply disappointed. "Why would you ever-"

"You shot that guy," Tea's eyes were still wide and uneasy. "Joey, you shot the man that-"

"He what?!" Yami roared.

"The bastard deserved it!" Rex insisted.

"Enough!" Joey spoke, tone coming out as a thunderous command. It might have been silly at any other time to see everyone fall instantly silent and turn shocked gazes in his direction, but this wasn't one of those times. Far from it.

"**This gun**, I've had on me all throughout Battle City. I hadn't planned to use it, I hoped to hell that I wouldn't have to, but the moment I learned about Marik and his RareHunters were creepin about I figured it was better to be safe than sorry." Joey strode over to pick up the gun, took out the bullets, and dismantled the weapon. He slid the bullets into his pocket for later disposal and slung the pieces as far as he could into the ocean in separate directions. "Considering that Marik almost sent Mokuba to a watery grave I feel justified in having kept it on me."

Mai leveled her gaze at him. "Considering it's you... I suppose it's alright."

The male blonde leveled a gaze of his own. "It's got nothing to do with my once runnin in a gang. That part of my life is more than just behind me, it's sealed shut."

"Where did you get it?'

The unspoken, _'your father?'_ was thankfully left out of Tristan's question in present company although Joey knew it was implied. Tristan alone had an idea of his home life.

"I nicked it off Pegasus' goon at Duelist Kingdom."

"Was it-?"

Joey's expression softened as he looked to Mokuba.

"Was it from the one who pointed a gun at me?" the young raven fidgeted in his brother's embrace. "The one who wanted to kidnap me?" His voice grew smaller. "The one who- who shot the... fake Seto."

The blonde left Tristan's side and walked over to come to a crouch before Mokuba. He reached out to take Mokuba's hand. The raven was pressed against his elder brother, perfectly justified in his unwillingness to leave his safe cocoon, but he reached out to meet Joey's hand and held on.

"Yeah, it was."

Joey gave the smaller hand a squeeze and allowed the boy to sink back into his brother. He then looked up to meet Seto's eyes, knowing the elder Kaiba had been staring quite intently at him all the while.

"I despise the use of weapons."

Joey didn't flinch at the words. "Any chance of a _'but'_ in that sentence?"

Seto didn't answer right away.

"You should have looked for an alternative."

"Not enough time," the blonde answered with a shake of his head. "Mokuba was plunging and Ryou and Yugi's grandfather would have been crippled by that crate, or worse. I couldn't take that risk. People's lives were on the line. I'm willing to bend my own rules a bit given the circumstances."

The tall brunette narrowed his eyes at him and stood up to his full height. Mokuba rubbed his eyes as his brother went to retrieve his white trench coat. Seto came back and set it on Mokuba's shoulders before wrapping it around him and picking the young raven up. He looked to Joey, "For Mokuba, thank you."

The blonde was stunned as Seto strode past him. He then flinched, although he wasn't the only one, when the tall brunette suddenly shouted in that gruff voice of his.

"What are you all standing around for!? The next phase of the Battle City tournament is about to begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Serenity didn't hide her joy at the piggy-back ride around the lounging area of the blimp

Mokuba tried to pretend he didn't like it, at first, but quickly gave in.

"You drop him and I'll take you for everything you're worth Wheeler," said Seto, not looking up from his tablet.

"When we get married, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine regardless sweetheart!" Joey returned, unable to resist throwing a cheeky smile over his and Mokuba's shoulders.

"Is that really fair?" Mokuba began, laughing with joy. "You're not really bringing much on your end there Joey."

"I will throw you through the windshield of this thing brat."

"You will do no such thing Wheeler."

"But Seto! He's making fun of me!"

"Not my problem."

Tea sighed, watching the scene from across the room.

"What?" Tristan nudged her, grinning. "You're not even going to comment on how they're 'not getting married' anymore?"

"What's the point?" the female returned. "Even Kaiba seems to be encouraging Joey now."

"They would make a hot couple," Duke commented.

"Hot and powerful," Mai leered.

"Cute," Serenity added.

Rex pouted, "Yeah right."

The Pharaoh only smirked.

"Then again," Tea continued. "I can't tell if Kaiba simply likes having someone pine over him so obviously."

Ryou blanched. "That does seem very likely."

Rex squeaked then. Joey was done with Mokuba and decided he could do one more. He'd sneaked up behind the Dino-Duelist and picked him up with ease. Needless to say, Rex's piggy-back ride was more or less forced, though even Rex couldn't admit he didn't like it.

Joey outright ignored Namu. When asked about this behavior the blonde loudly admitted that he wasn't sure he could like a guy who ran from a fight when all he'd asked of him was to protect Tea. It was made worse when he gushed over the way that it was Rex who stepped up to help him out.

The looks given to Namu then were less than favorable but most laid off, stating there was nothing 'too wrong' with being a coward. Joey had to restrain himself from laughing out loud at Namu's enraged expression when he thought no one was looking.

'Marik' was too often glared at but the man remained silent.

They took some time to raid their rooms, or in Joey's case get everyone crashing at his, before coming back out to draw their numbers that would signify who they would duel.

Yami was up first against Bakura and like before defeated him, although it was poor Ryou who was rendered unconscious from the ordeal. Joey discreetly picked up the Millennium Ring before hosting Ryou up and hauling him to the make-shift hospital.

As he made his way up to the deck for his own duel he noticed Seto was staring at him.

"Like what you see?"

Seto scowled.

"I'm better naked."

That widened the ocean blue eyes a bit before they fell to slits. "Whee-"

"Are you copying my brother Joey?" Mokuba interrupted.

Joey adjusted the collar of his long, white coat (he was wearing the same outfit he'd worn in the Millennium World previously) and gave an exaggerated huff. "As if, this style's all my own. Although, if I did want to copy Seto I would-"

"You've got 3 seconds to get onto the stage before I disqualify you Wheeler."

He laughed and skipped the rest of the way up, expression turning grim as he looked across at his opponent, Odion disguised as Marik. He'd forgotten about the wind at the high altitude and one of his cards blew off. Luckily, he snatched it out of the air with hardly a look.

Duke whistled. "Nice catch."

The duel progressed much the same though the blonde was very noticeably controlled. It wasn't until the fake Ra rained down on them that things changed.

Odion was struck, Joey wasn't.

_'That will veer right, now left... left!'_

He wasn't sure he would have been able to stand and take a hit anyways. The instinct to dodge attacks was much too ingrained for him to do otherwise. Though he probably should have done without dipping into some of his more acrobatic moves.

"Joey!"

"I'm fine," he reassured. He eyed Roland. "Hurry up and announce me the winner."

"I can't," the man in shades responded. "There needs to be a certain amount of time to-"

"Hurry up and count then. He needs medical help."

"Joey!" Tristan roared. "Why would you want to help that lowlife-"

"Because he's not Marik," the blonde glared. "Isn't that right Namu?"

Several gasps sounded when they looked upon the Egyptian teen's state.

"Little Joey, however did you know?" Marik cackled, mid-transformation.

"You've stayed in the shadows back in Domino but even then you were quite the talker. Now that you're on the blimp, however, you're out in the open and yet don't say a thing? It doesn't add up," Joey shrugged. "The fake Ra was the big giveaway though."

Joey didn't pay attention to the other's reactions as he stepped down. His mind is already on the next duel. Lack of romantic interest for Mai does not equate lack of love. She's practically his big sister dammit! He hates knowing he can't do a damn thing to stop her from entering her duel.

They set Odion up in the room across from Ryou's and headed out again to watch Mai vs. Marik. He spent the majority of the duel cheering and digging his fingernails into his palm. Mai certainly has the guts to wield Ra, but she can't read Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics.

He forces himself to stay calm as Marik takes over Ra and recounts his brief past, born out of pure unadulterated hatred. As the psychopathic Egyptian prepared Ra for an attack, Joey slapped a hand onto Yami's shoulder.

"Stay here, I've got a plan. Trust me."

He doesn't hear Yami's response to his whispered words as he runs up onto the Dueling stage.

"Mai!"

"Joey! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to keep ya from getting killed."

"Are you nuts! Get out of here while you still can!"

"Hey!" he cupped her cheek. "You're my friend Mai. That's not something I'll ever back out on. I admire you a lot, I won't leave you alone here."

She sucked in a breath. "Joey, I- I care about you too." Her eyes shimmered. "Please, save yourself."

The attack from Ra launched. Joey reached into his shirt and pulled out the Millennium Ring.

"Not leavin," he promised, turning around and spreading his arms out, letting the attack hit him right where the Millennium Ring hang.

A gruesome shout ripped from his throat. When it was over he first sunk to his knees before slumping onto the floor.

He remembered a pair of angry blue orbs before closing his own. He's not necessarily unconscious. He can hear everything fine if just a bit muted. Moving simply seems to be out of the question. He's tired and hurt to his bones, the effort needed to come back to is tremendous.

_'That wasn't Ra's final form. This attack is much weaker than the other one.'_ Although, even years later, he still shivered whenever he thought of how he burned from Ra's attack. It had rendered him dead after all, if only temporarily.

But, he's got to get up. He's got a plan to execute.

His ears strained, catching Yami's voice as the Ancient Pharaoh attempted to stop Mai's Penalty Game.

It's no good, he knows. Mai had agreed to a Shadow Duel and Shadow Duels always ended in Penalty Games.

Joey cracked his bleary eyes open. Marik was stepping around Yami.

"Wait," he huffed, trying to push himself up on shaky limbs. He managed to plop up into a sitting position.

"Well look at that, little Joey is up."

The blonde aimed a strained grin. "Little Joey only stands for a select someone. Big Joey is getting up though."

"Did he just make a se-oww!"

Tea lowered her hand from having smacked Tristan upside the head. With a nod of her head, Tea indicated to Serenity.

Tristan wisely shut up.

Duke's shoulders were bouncing up and down from restrained laughter.

"You're not going to give Mai a Penalty Game."

"Oh," Marik laughed maliciously. "And why is that?"

Joey tapped the Millennium Ring still hanging against him. "If you want this, you won't. I'll give this to ya in exchange for sparing Mai a Penalty Game."

The psychopath's eyes glowed. "How did you come across that?"

The blonde ignored the question. "Take the offer. With the Ring in my possession I can guarantee you'll have no other way of getting it."

Marik laughed once more. "Is that what you think?! Is that what you truly believe?"

Joey ignored the throbbing pulses of ache his body was subjected to as he stood to his feet. With his own promising glare, he looked at the twisted darkness right in the eye. "It's what I know."

It was a testament to how truly warped Marik was that he sensed no danger, or chose to be impartial to it.

"Give it here then," the psycho smiled wickedly.

The blonde slid the Ring off and jammed it into Marik's chest hoping the points would puncture.

Marik only laughed and laughed.

The aches in his body were dulling and so he slid his arms around Mai and picked her up, hiding a twitch. She may have been lucky enough not to take a hit from Ra but the Shadow Duel had still taken a lot out of her.

"I'm not a damsel in distress you know."

"Partially true."

"What?"

"You're a damsel, but not helpless."

Her eyebrows raised. "Thank you, I guess."

"Then again," Joey carefully walked down the steps. "You're not much of a damsel either, more like an overgrown brat."

"Overgrown what?!" Her eyebrows knotted and she squirmed in his arms. "I'll show you a brat! Put me down this instant!"

"Hey, hey, take it easy," Joey set her down. She swayed on her feet and he attempted to help her but she swatted him away and latched onto the nearest person, Yami.

The Pharaoh was quite startled by this but he held her weight.

"Take it back Joey Wheeler!"

He laughed. "Alright, you're not a brat." Joey smiled. "You're a very pretty lady."

She nodded. "Good."

"Do ya mind easing up on the Pharaoh pretty lady?" Joey smirked. "You're about to suffocate him with your boobs."

"What?" she screeched, blushing. She stepped back to lean against Duke who burst out laughing but steadied her.

Tristan and Rex blushed, Serenity giggled, Tea bristled, and Yami didn't appear to care.

"That was very brave what you did Joey," the Pharaoh remarked. "But, are you alright?"

Joey nodded. "I'm hurtin a bit, but it's getting better now."

"Well it's a good thing you're alright mutt," Seto spat, stepping up to the group. "Now that you're okay from another one of your stupid stunts, we can stop wasting time and move on with the tournament."

Joey blinked at the tall brunette. He could get why Seto was angry, but that was a bit more anger than he would have expected. "Tell me how ya really feel sweetheart."

The blue eyes blazed at him. "Out of my way Wheeler!" Seto pushed Joey to the side as he walked up onto the duel deck.

Many were shocked when Ishizu Ishtar came out and joined Seto Kaiba as his opponent, more so when she revealed she'd entered the tournament for the purpose of saving her younger brother, Marik.

Joey cheered for Seto even when the other teen sent a few scathing looks his way. Everything progressed as normal, that is until Rex and Mokuba got into a fight once Seto won the duel.

"I don't see why he's all that great," Rex mumbled after Joey let out a particularly enthusiastic cheer over Seto's win.

Mokuba had joined them at the start of the duel and he snorted over Rex's comment. "My

big brother's the best, that's why."

"He's a jerk."

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"You're just jealous!"

Rex reddened. "Am not!"

"Yes you are!" Mokuba shouted. "I can tell that you like Joey!"

"What?" Tristan's yell got everyone's attention.

The blonde they were fighting about raised a brow and eyed Rex's blushing face.

Well... this was new.

"He's too good for someone like Seto Kaiba!" Rex insisted.

"No one's too good for a Kaiba!"

Joey swallowed. Oh boy.

"Oh yeah," Rex looked down upon the younger Kaiba, mere inches separating their height. "You think you would be better too?!"

"Better than you!"

When the two looked ready to trade blows Joey decided to step in. He reached out and pulled them back by their collars. "That's it. Knock it off you two."

"Mokuba!" Seto demanded, having watched the scene from above but only now descending the steps from the dueling arena. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'd be way better for Joey than him!"

"Like hell you would!"

Joey gave each of them a shake and crouched down to their level. "Not that I'm not flattered, but ya guys do know that Seto is my one true love right? I'm pretty sure I've mentioned that at least once or twice."

"Wheeler!"

"Okay," Joey relented. "It may have been more times than that." He flicked his amber gaze between the two young teens. "Where's this coming from?"

"He has a crush on you!" Mokuba reiterated, pointing at Rex. "He only says Seto shouldn't be with you because he wants you all for himself!"

Rex pointed back at Mokuba. "So do you!"

"No I don't. I just said I'd be better than you!"

"Liar!"

The two growled and crossed their arms, looking pointedly away from each other.

Joey lifted his gaze to meet everyone's gaze before settling on Seto.

"I don't really know what to do with this," the blonde admitted with a shrug.

They didn't resolve the issue, it was less ignored then it was pushed to the side with wrapping the day up. With the first round of duels over, they were dismissed to their rooms and told the tournament would continue the following morning. Joey filed away the boy's spat for later.

Even though his room was full of chatty people, which increased due to Ishizu's coming in to tell Marik's backstory, he ended up falling asleep not long after his head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

He tried to cover his giggles behind his fist but they still sounded forth.

"What's so funny Joey?"

The blonde outright chuckled and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Pharaoh," he addressed as his laughter died away. "We're having a four-way."

"Oh my- Joey!" Tea yelled.

"I can't believe he just said that," Duke commented.

Rex snorted. "I can."

"Yes Joey," the Pharaoh said slowly. "We're having a four-way duel."

Joey laughed harder. "Oh man, ya don't get it!"

"You're completely vile Wheeler," Seto said.

"But Seto," Joey walked over and nudged the tall brunette. "He doesn't get it."

The Pharaoh crossed his arms. "Get what?"

The blonde giggled ridiculously and skipped over to his friend. He leaned down and whispered the intricacies of a four-way.

The Pharaoh stumbled away from him, blushing. "Joey!"

Joey clapped a hand onto Yami's shoulder. "I'm just messing with ya bud. Let's get on with this duel!"

The four-way duel went on as anyone predicted, that is to say it was a crazy-shit frenzy.

Joey flirted with Seto, defended Yami, flirted with Seto, got defended by Yami, flirted with Seto, defended Seto, flirted with Seto, got glared at by Seto, and made random sex jokes.

Marik predictably lost first and Joey surrendered right after.

"Joey! Why would you lose on purpose?!"

The blonde watched the numbers increase as they ascended to the top of the Duel Tower. They were all rather squished in the elevator. "I wanted to make sure I got paired up to duel Marik."

"Well you got your wish," Duke said.

"So, you're facing Marik," Yami interjected. He and Joey locked eyes. "It'll be a Shadow Duel."

Joey nodded. "I can take him."

Yami smirked and said no more. He trusted Joey even if he still didn't know what Joey was keeping secret.

"Hey Rex, buddy, what's wrong?" the blonde addressed.

"Nothing," Rex crossed his arms. "I'm fine."

Joey gained a slow smile. "Well, even when a bit sad you're still cute-looking."

The Dino-Duelist blushed and looked away.

Tea glared at him. "You shouldn't tease him Joey. Did you forget what happened yesterday?"

Joey kept his gaze on Rex who stilled.

"Just because Seto is my one and only doesn't mean I can't hold love and affection for others," the blonde smiled when the young teen gazed up at him. "It's just a different type of love."

Rex looked away again, but a small smile curved his lips.

The elevator doors opened and all stepped out. Seto and Mokuba were already there, and Marik was smiling maniacally form his spot on the Dueling Arena.

"Come little Joey," said Marik. "Come and meet your doom."

"Ya know," Joey drawled. "Odion pretended to be Marik, Ishizu neglected to tell us that Marik is her brother and that he has a psychotic dark side, and then Marik himself is out to kill us all."

"What's your point Joey?" Mai asked.

The blonde smiled at Mai. "All Egyptians are untrustworthy aren't they?"

"Joey!" Tea chastised.

"You can't stereotype an entire race like that man," Tristan said with a shake of his head.

"I so can."

"You can," Duke admonished. "But you shouldn't."

"What about the Pharaoh here?" Tristan pointed out. "He's Egyptian."

Joey clucked his tongue. "He's the exception to the rule."

"Joey," Tea sighed. "Just go up and duel."

"Whatever you say oh Queen of the Dance!"

"Joey!"

The blonde tossed a grin over his shoulder as he climbed the steps. Once he was across from Marik his face immediately became devoid of emotion but for the coolness in his eyes.

"I'm going to catch the crazy aren't I?" Rex wondered aloud.

Mai blinked. "What are you talking about kid?"

The Dino-Duelist gave her a minute glare and explained. "Prolonged exposure to Wheeler. There's no way we all aren't going to catch some of his craziness at some point."

"You can't catch crazy," Tea corrected.

"Prove it."

The brunette female sighed, again.

"The duel's starting," the Pharaoh said as he switched back to Yugi.

"You got this Joey!"

"Make him pay!" Mai demanded.

"You can do this buddy!"

"I believe in you big brother!"

"Kick that creep's butt!"

"We're all here for you!"

Joey nodded to them all and looked over to catch Seto's eye. "Not going to root for me sweetheart?"

Seto scoffed and crossed his arms. "There's no way you're winning this duel."

Joey took in the deceitfully relaxed stance, the wariness in the ocean blue eyes.

'I know you well love,' he thought, heart pounding me. 'You're challenging me though.'

The blonde gave Seto his most brilliant grin before turning back to the spiky-haired psychopath.

"Ra will be mine by the end of this duel Marik!"

His eyes flashed determinedly as he was laughed at in return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

He burned.

Knowing it was coming didn't make it any easier a second time.

This wouldn't even be the last time he'll burn from an attack though at least it'll be a long while before he has to face it again.

Still, he takes on the attack from the Phoenix God Ra, his friend's cries echoing in the background. He's of stronger mind this time but without his familiar the attack leaves him weak and dizzy. Though, still not out.

"He's standing!" Rex's eyes are impossibly wide and fearful. "He's still standing!"

"This can't be happening!" Marik shouted. "You should be dead! Dead!"

"You just don't get it do ya Marik," the blonde chuckled as he slapped a card onto his duel disk. Gearfried the Iron Knight appeared next to him on the field. His eyes glowed amber as he caught his opponent's gaze. "I'm stronger than you."

"No, no!"

"Gearfried attack!"

"NO!"

Stunned silence beat for a few, long seconds once Marik's Life Points hit zero. It preceded the thunderous cheer everyone save Seto and Roland let out as they climbed onto the dueling arena towards the victorious blonde.

Joey basked in the praise, hiding pained grimaces when Tristan and Duke took to twirling him or when the trio of females and the two young teens glomped him.

Yugi had switched to the Pharaoh and Yami smiled at him once Joey extracted himself from the rest. "I'm proud of you Joey."

The blonde colored as he laughed. "Thanks Pharaoh, but it's not really over yet."

They exchanged nods and headed over to Marik whom had fallen to his knees. The psychopath was muttering under his breath and didn't acknowledge their presence before him.

Joey leaned against Yami. "He's out of it. Completely."

The Pharaoh crouched down as Mokuba sidled up.

"You've lost the duel Marik, that means you have to give up your rarest card."

The psycho said and did nothing as Mokuba extracted Ra from his deck and gave it to Joey.

The blonde gave the young boy a tired smile and slid Ra into his own deck.

"Make sure you send the dark part of Marik away and leave the good part behind," Joey reminded, giving Yami's shoulder a squeeze before taking his weight off of him. He walked over to the edge of the arena, looking down at where Seto was standing. It took all of his energy to have kept from hobbling over there.

"Looks like I won."

Seto's gaze studied him. His lips then pulled into a smirk. "Than you better prepare for our duel in the finals. I won't be going easy on you like that freak."

Joey chuckled. "Easy?"

"Unlike that psychopath I'm in full control of my mental faculties."

"You have to beat Yugi first ya know."

Ocean blue eyes narrowed. "I won't lose."

The blonde studied Seto in return. It didn't really matter to him anymore what happened from here on out until the Millennium World incident. He wondered if Seto would win, could win. This would be the first duel between Seto and Yugi. Strange.

Seto may just win then. If he's learned anything about tweaking the timeline it's that anything can happen.

"If I face you in the finals, I won't go easy on you just because you're hot."

That was the last thing he said before his vision darkened and he pitched forward.

It was too bad he wasn't conscious to tease Seto about catching him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"-needs medical attention."

"Why? It's not like they can do anything for him. He's just exhausted."

"He's not exhausted! He took on an attack from Ra!"

"Hey you! Yeah you! What do you think we should do?"

"If anyone knows it's him, or maybe one of his siblings."

"Look, let's just take him down and-"

"Not," Joey huffed, blearily opening his eyes. "Not leavin."

"Big brother!" Serenity was kneeling beside him. She placed a hand on his arm. "You're awake!"

"Sure am," he blinked the spots out of his eyes and yawned. "Feel a whole lot better too. What's happening?"

"We were considering whether or not you needed to be seen by a doctor," Mai interjected, eyeing him warily. "Though it's a moot point now that you're awake."

"Seto and Yami?"

"Are currently dueling," Duke answered nodding at their duel taking place. "But it's only been a couple of turns. You weren't out for that long."

"I'm so happy you're okay Joey."

"Never fear Serenity."

"I'm surprised you're up so soon," Ishizu spoke up. Joey glanced up to his left to find the Ishtar siblings standing a couple of paces away. "Especially considering it was the Phoenix God Ra that attacked you."

The blonde shrugged as he stood up. "I'm like a cockroach."

Ishizu blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Can't get rid of me," Joey grinned. His expression then became thoughtful. "Ya'll alright?"

Ishizu smiled and Odion nodded.

"I awoke when the dark part of Master Marik was vanquished by yourself."

"It's just Marik," the fair-haired Egyptian mumbled, trying not to draw attention to himself.

Odion's smile was surprisingly cheerful.

Joey watched the way Marik stiffened as he stood up and walked over. He waited until the amethyst gaze met his. "And are ya alright Marik?"

"Yes," the youngest Egyptian responded in confusion. "Why aren't you angry?"

"Should I be?"

"Yes!"

He shrugged. "No harm no foul."

"You're joking," Marik looked scandalized. "Have you forgotten what I've done?! Everything I attempted to do?!"

"There was never any permanent danger. No matter what ya pulled I knew that either the Pharaoh or I would stop ya," in a softer voice he said, "Ya shouldn't feel bad."

"You're too forgiving."

"Probably," Joey agreed. "But really, don't feel bad. Most people we consider friends now started off trying to do us wrong in some way."

Marik looked like he didn't believe him.

"I mean it," the blonde looked over at the gang. Joey ticked them off on his fingers and as each were named they blanched:

"The Pharaoh used to posses Yugi without his permission.

Tristan and I used to bully Yugi.

Tea thought we were good-for-nothing punks.

Seto refused to give me the time of day.

Mokuba tried to steal our StarChips.

Mai thought I'd be an easy mark for a duel.

Rex thought the same.

Mako attempted to harpoon us.

Pegasus stole Yugi's grandfather, Seto, and my own souls; and he tried to have Seto murdered so he could take over Kaiba Corporation.

Duke attempted to discredit Yugi.

-and then there's you guys."

Joey grinned at the Egyptian's stunned expressions. "So yeah, don't feel too bad. Making friends with one-time enemies is kind of our thing. Although," he tapped a finger to his chin. "I just realized that Yugi, Ryou, and Serenity don't fall into that category. Then again, they are the most kind-hearted souls you'll ever come across." He paused again as he looked up at the duel going on. "Oh look! Seto's winning!"

The three Egyptians slowly turned to face the rest of the gang, faces drawn in alarm.

Mai shrugged. "Everything he said is true."

"Oh my," Ishizu let out.

"Deal with it," Rex said abruptly. "These people are too good for their own good."

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Every head in the vicinity focused back on the duel. Seto Kaiba's expression was livid, eyes intent on the Red Eyes Black Dragon Yami had just summoned onto the field.

"Ah, my Red Eyes," Joey whispered in reverence as he gazed upon his beloved creature.

"Why does Yugi have your Red Eyes Joey?" Mokuba asked.

"The Pharaoh is borrowing it."

Mokuba's eyebrows scrunched up. "Why?"

"... because."

The blonde was far more curious about Seto's reaction. Again the thought that Seto was coming to care for Joey surfaced. The tall brunette so easily lost himself into a rage at this time before whenever he felt angered or hurt. The thought itched at the blonde that it wasn't simply anger that fueled the look in Seto's eye right then.

Whatever it was, it was different. What sparked Seto's rage at seeing the Red Eyes Black Dragon, Joey's monster, on the Pharaoh's side changed the flow of the duel.

Seto won.

But, the tall brunette didn't relish his victory, and not just because Joey's changes caused there to be less animosity towards the Pharaoh on Seto's part. Instead, Seto strode off with a cheery Mokuba in tow and the two disappeared down the elevator.

"I can't believe you lost Pharaoh," Tea mentioned.

"Kaiba is a worthy opponent," Yami acknowledged. "I'm not ashamed of losing to him."

"Indeed, Priest Set was the one opponent whom would defeat you as often as he lost to you," Ishizu revealed.

"So, this counts as one of those losses then," Tristan drawled, receiving a glower from Tea.

"It's not that Seto Kaiba isn't a great duelist," Duke interjected. "It's just strange to see Yugi lose is all."

"How about you all stop worrying over Yugi's loss," Mai snapped, drawing all eyes to her. "In case you've forgotten, Battle City isn't over and it's Joey who's facing Kaiba next."

Everyone turned to the male blonde leaning against the dueling arena, eyes thoughtful.

"Joey's got Ra," Rex said demurely. "But Kaiba has Slifer and Obelisk."

"Here Joey," Yami held up his precious Red Eyes and the blonde took it. "I'm sure you'll need your best monster."

"How could Red Eyes Black Dragon be his best monster when he's got Ra?" Duke put forth.

Mai shook her head. "Power isn't everything."

"We've got an hour before the final duel," Tea pointed out.

Joey shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mai demanded.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Think of it this way, if you win you'll also get his hand in marriage," Duke helpfully supplied.

The shocked gasps from the Ishtar's were ignored.

"Naw," Joey denied. "It won't count, this is all just for Battle City, and the God Cards."

"Are you worried?" Yami questioned, getting to the heart of the matter.

Joey's smile was strained. "A bit. It's different."

"I believe in you big brother."

The blonde looked at his sister. "It's just different," he repeated.

Everyone stared at him, confused.

Except for Yami. Yami's expression was merely curious, as if asking if this had anything to do with what Joey was hiding.

Joey shot them all a fake grin and climbed the steps to the dueling arena.

Isono tilted his head at him as Joey sat down and waited and thought.

And thought some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Are you IronMan?"

It was the first thing out of Joey's mouth upon Seto settling across from him.

At Seto's look he continued, "Ya know, the superhero? Flies around in a metal suit," Joey wagged a finger. "You're one of the prime suspects."

"What a waste."

"What, being a hero?"

Seto snorted. "It was already revealed yesterday that Tony Stark is IronMan."

"From Stark Industries?" Joey burst out as though he didn't know any better. "Really?"

"Huh," the blonde looked hopeful. "How 'bout Batman then?"

Seto glared and the Battle City Finals began.

The blonde had taken the necessary amount of time to gather his thoughts. He wasn't going to hold back, which Seto may hate him for, but he wouldn't lie to his beloved like that because Seto would loathe him should he ever find out.

It's the only duel that's been able to excite and simultaneously cause him panic in a very, very long time.

The agreement took some hashing out. At first Seto didn't care to give up both God cards in exchange for Ra and for Joey not making this duel end in marriage should he win. So, the blonde upped the ante. If he lost, not only would he give up Ra but he would refrain from bothering Seto ever again after a trial period as his servant.

It was an odd bet, but Joey was by no means normal.

Rex loudly lamented his _'loss of sanity'_ from _'overexposure to one Joey Wheeler.'_

Seto had a most peculiar expression on his face. A note of hesitance lined his pale features. It was only when the tall brunette realized he was pondering over the matter too long did he accept and began to mock the blonde with promises of a dog-collar while Joey served him.

The duel progressed. Joey's friends cheered him on. Mokuba cheered Seto on. Joey became cryptic, not saying much nor flirting. Seto became incensed at the lack of response. The Ishtar's looked on in awe at Seto's mastery over Slifer and Obelisk, and Joey's skillful wielding of Ra.

All were shocked when both sides sacrificed their God cards. On Seto's side stood Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, which the tall brunette had planned all along to summon. On Joey's side stood only the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

It seemed Seto Kaiba had the duel won.

And so, Joey finally revealed his trump card.

"I summon **MY** Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field!"

No one was more shocked than Seto to see the fourth, elusive Blue Eyes he'd never found come onto the field.

_'That's grandpa's card!'_ Yugi spoke to Yami from within the puzzle.

_'So that's what he had meant by having it covered,'_ the Pharaoh responded, referring to the time when Joey had told him to hang onto Red Eyes.

_'I wonder how Joey convinced grandpa to let him borrow it?'_

How indeed.

"And now I play Polymerization to fuse Red Eyes and Blue Eyes together!" Joey's eyes looked red but for a flash of a moment. "Say hello to Blue Eyes Black Dragon!"

The dragon was enormous, and magnificent. All sleek lines and black coating, giving off a blinding, metallic sheen with white trendils of color spearing out an intricate design. It's eyes were fire-hot blue with a ring of red around the irises.

Joey aimed a careful glance at Seto before calling the attack. "White Inferno Lighting Blast."

Joey is announced the winner. Seto doesn't say a thing as the God cards are handed over, but his blue eyes can't leave the blonde. Joey was grappled by his friends as he handed all three God cards over to Yami. The Ishtar's handed over the Millennium Rod before launching into an explanation about the Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories. All is merry until Joey realized the Millennium Ring was once again missing.

Of course, then, the explosives were set off.

The booming chaos snapped Seto out of his silence. "Mokuba!"

"They've started early! I can't stop them! I programmed them to go off for a lot longer after the Finals were over!"

Tea and Mai are particularly furious by Kaiba's plan to blow up the tower even after Mokuba's explanation of what it represented to them.

It's a mad dash to the blimp, where a cheerful Ryou greeted the straggled mess. Somewhere along the way the Kaiba brothers were lost and a frantic search is abandoned in order to get themselves to safety.

Tristan cussed out of frustration when the brothers appeared on their personal Blue Eyes jet.

Joey's heart thrummed as he lifted a salute good-bye only to have Seto smirk and salute in return.

His thoughts poked at him from under his skin, and Joey wondered if he maybe should have said any of them aloud:

_'Love, you are only now becoming unblinded. You latched onto Duel Monsters not to prove your superiority as you believe, but your sense of worth. One day you'll realize that's not the type of dueling you're truly meant for. You're meant for something far greater, and that victory will be made so much sweeter now that you've known defeat.'_


	5. The Kiss He Got In The Millennium World

**Chapter 5 - The Kiss He Got In The Millennium World**

**Chapter Summary:**

**Art galleries, birthday parties, and fishing trips. Just a little fun before they dive into the Millennium World where Atem fights a thief, Seto participates in a race, and Joey finally gets a kiss.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Domino Museum of the Arts,**

**Domino City, Japan**

**August, Year 2008**

**Summer before Senior Year**

"Mokuba?!"

"Mokuba, I'm so glad you made it!"

"Joey! Serenity!"

"Woah, woah, woah," the blonde caught the young raven's hug, thankful the kid hadn't launched himself at him. "I didn't know you were invited."

"Of course I was," Mokuba gave Serenity a hug. "So was my brother."

"Seto?"

"No, my other brother, Priest Set," Mokuba gave him a look.

"Technically, that's the same person, different timelines."

"Whatever."

"Yeah," Joey crossed his arms. "I'm just surprised that the both of you would be here."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you big brother," Serenity spoke up. "It was the Kaiba's who bought my first painting after Battle City. It's because of them really that I gained enough interest to showcase my own gallery."

"You're talented enough all your own Serenity," Joey assured.

"Thank you," she graciously accepted, happy little smile on her face. "It would have taken longer without the Kaiba's though."

"I suppose," Joey waved it off. His gaze swept Mokuba up and down. "You look good in a tux there Mokuba."

The young raven had grown taller in the 7 months he'd seen him last too. The black tux was suited nicely to his slim figure and the tie he wore matched his eyes, though Mokuba was still too young to garner anything other than, "Oh, how handsome!" comments and looks from the other guests.

"In a few years I'll have everyone here eating out of the palms of my hands," Mokuba promised causing Serenity to giggle. "But for tonight I can admit that it's Serenity who's absolutely stunning."

Joey smiled at the way his sister blushed. The green dress she wore sparkled and certainly brought out the flecks of green in her hazel eyes.

"And what, I'm too ugly to compliment or somethin?" Joey teased.

"Well, you're okay I guess," Mokuba returned cheekily.

He laughed at the raven's assessment. The rented tux didn't fit him to a T but it highlighted his muscular physique. He'd gone ahead and splurged a bit on a red dress-shirt which popped out quite nicely among the blonde of his hair and the black of his slacks. The top button was unbuttoned, the jacket discarded long ago, and Serenity had attacked his hair earlier; somewhat taming the shaggy mess into a low ponytail.

Joey may not be wrapped in expense like everyone else but he knew how to put effort into looking good when needed. He was blessed with roguish good looks which stood out among the pretty boys among the rest of the crowd.

"Just okay?" the blonde sighed dramatically. "I guess you no longer have a crush on me do you?"

"I never had a crush on you," Mokuba insisted.

"Oh," the blonde leaned in, waving when Serenity went off to mingle. "That's not how I remember it."

The raven blushed against his own wishes. "I was just trying to get back at Rex Raptor."

"Is that all?"

"He insulted Seto!"

"Uh huh, speaking of your gorgeous brother, where is he?" Joey pouted. "It's been so long since I've last seen my intended."

"I've been busy with Kaiba Land in America if you must know Wheeler."

The blonde hoped he didn't overplay his gasp, as if he hadn't known when the tall brunette initially approached. That was a presence he'd never be able to miss. "My intended!"

"Hey big brother," Mokuba greeted. "Any fun?"

Seto crossed his arms. "The paintings are the only things of interest."

Joey couldn't help it. "Ya sure only the paintings interest you?"

"Okay!" Mokuba cut in quickly. "I'm not sticking around for this. I'm going to go work the room Seto. Have fun with your lover-boy."

"He's not my-"

"Can't hear you! Bye!"

Joey grinned. "He's a brat isn't he?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Seto smirked at him. "You actually clean up well mutt, for someone who can't afford Armani."

"Pet names, don't be mean." The blonde leaned in to whisper, "I know I look good but let's save doing anything inappropriate for when we're alone."

Seto snorted.

The blonde refrained from tugging at the back-end of the brunette tresses at the sound of that snort. He looked away, pretending to scan the room. They had so many little habits between them...

"Okay, okay," he met the ocean blue orbs. "How 'bout we try for a civil conversation for once? We are in high society and all that."

"This isn't high society."

"Civil. I stress the word, **civil**."

"I don't like small talk."

"Neither do I. This is a talk between friends."

Seto's gaze shifted imperceptibly. "We're friends?" It was said sarcastically.

"Friendship should be established before marriage."

"I thought you were aiming for a civil talk."

"Fine, fine," Joey slipped his hands into his pockets. "Were there any complications getting Kaiba Land set up in America?"

Seto stared at him.

"What?" Joey tried hard not to grin. "Isn't that what you and Mokuba said you'd be busy with after Battle City? I figured that's why ya never returned to school for the rest of the year, being in another continent and all."

"You're asking after my business practices," the tall brunette laughed, his wide shoulders rising and lifting the jacket of his tailored white suit. "I doubt you'd understand Wheeler."

The blonde shrugged. "I can if you're a bit patient. Believe it or not, I can pick things up well once they've been explained to me. The only reason I suck at school is because you're expected to work theories out all on your own."

Seto stared at him again, clearly skeptical.

"I can admit my weaknesses," Joey grinned. "I'm a man of action, plain and simple."

"That even I cannot deny Wheeler."

The amber orbs sparkled with mirth. "Sooooo, America?"

After another moment's pause Seto tentatively launched into an overview of some of the issues they originally encountered with production and licensing. He had to stop a few times and dumb things down for Joey but all in all it opened up conversation between them.

Joey refrained from teasing too much as he rambled on about what had gone on in Domino while the Kaiba brothers were away. Inevitably, the conversation turned to the Battle City Tournament.

"You defeated me. The only other person to defeat me was Pegasus," Seto commented.

The blonde felt his mouth go dry. Seto was entirely focused on his person, sharp blue eyes speeding the beats of his heart. And yet, he couldn't stop the trickle of thought of how strange it was to see his beloved at this stage, whom was not obsessed with defeating Yami Yugi.

No, Seto instead focused on him.

_'Preventing Grandpa's kidnapping may have been the best thing I've done to the timeline.'_

"Well," he licked his lips. "I did have a trump card."

"Yes," Seto's eyes flashed. _Crap._ There was anger simmering there. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon."

_'Double crap.'_

The tall brunette continued, stepping closer. "I've searched the world over for that fourth Blue Eyes. To think that it was you who had it all along, so close within my grasp."

_'Was he always this close?'_

"If it was up to me I'd simply give it to ya as a gift," Joey told him, truthfully. "Just because I know how much Blue Eyes means to you."

The blonde was concerned with the way Seto's eyes flashed again. He was also currently pushing down a wave of lust. His future-husband was facing him, one hand slipped into his pocket, only several inches between them.

Joey knew the other's body well. Knew exactly what to do to please him. If he took a single step and lifted his lips, he'd easily be able to capture those pale lips with his own. It'd be so easy-

"But, I can't."

Brown brows drew up, questioning.

"It doesn't belong to me," he explained. "I borrowed it."

"Who?"

"I'd rather not say," Joey practiced breathing out slow breaths, regulating his rapid heart to a normal pace. He gave Seto a knowing look. "They'd never sell it. They don't duel but the card has tremendous sentimental value for them."

The tall brunette frowned. Joey waved off the urge to wrap his arms around Seto and nuzzle his neck. The gesture of comfort wasn't something the other would appreciate at this stage, but he still hated for Seto to be upset in any way.

"You have a trio of Blue Eyes and the fourth one will never be used. What does it matter?"

"You used it," Seto petulantly accused, likely not aware of the tone he used.

Joey had to smile. "Very special circumstances, believe me. It's only because they owed me and because I promised to use it for the tournament only that they let me borrow it." He swallowed and shifted his gaze a bit. "Blue Eyes compliments Red Eyes best, and vice-versa."

Seto scoffed, picking up Joey's little meaning, but let it go although he was still unhappy about it.

"Look," Joey tried. "I-"

"Excuse me!"

They turned around to find a young woman smiling widely at them. "Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler, right? Do you mind a quick photo?"

"Cameras aren't allowed in the gallery," Seto coldly reminded her.

"It'll be just this one and I promise to make sure none of the splendid art is in the shot," the woman pulled out a card. "My name is Jeanine King and I'm doing a piece on Duel Monster's rising global popularity, which many credit has sky-rocketed due to the amazing viewer ratings of the Battle City Tournament. A photo of the Winner and the Host would do wonders however."

Joey thought it was particularly clever of her to refer to Seto as the Host instead of the Runner-up.

"Fine," Seto whipped out his own card and exchanged with hers. "But my PR will need prior approval of photos and statements."

"Of course, of course."

Joey blushed as the woman pushed him to stand against Seto, his hand brushing the other's.

After a few shots, _"To make sure to get a great pic,"_ the CEO announced he'd be taking his leave.

"Oh darn," the woman turned to Joey expectantly. "You wouldn't mind answering just a few questions would you?"

The blonde grinned. "No problem. It's not like I have a company to run or anything."

Seto smirked at him. "You'd drive it into the ground Wheeler."

Joey pouted in return.

"Oh! Are the two of you friends?"

The grin that stole over Joey's face was razor-sharp. "I'm not answering any gossip-related questions."

His heart stupidly swelled at Seto's nod of approval sent his way before the CEO abruptly left.

The woman's smile was equally sharp. "Well, can't blame me for trying."

"Oh I can, but let's not live in the past," Joey's smile then was disarming. "Your questions?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Domino City, Japan**

**October 22, 2008**

**First Semester of Senior Year**

"Guys, guys, guys- don't swamp the champ!"

"Joey!" Tristan slapped a friendly hand to his back. "Why is it you're always the last one in buddy?"

"Not always," the blonde slumped down dramatically into his seat at his friend's disbelieving glances. "Oh alright, ya caught me then."

Tea was the brave one to ask. "Caught what?"

"My secret."

"What secret?" Duke encouraged.

Joey swept his gaze over his friends, taking note, from Yugi's wide-eyed expectancy to Ryou's cocked head.

"I'm Batman," he whispered solemnly.

Ryou's lips twitched. "I thought you've been insisting that Kaiba was Batman."

The blonde became contemplative. "I'm... dating Batman?" he tried.

"Are you insinuating we're in a relationship Wheeler?" the true-blue eyes flashed up in his direction. "Again?"

The others flinched or stiffened at the sharp voice that cut into their conversation from a few seats away. It was still a bit of a surprise whenever Seto talked to them at school without merely throwing insults.

It'd been a learning experience in adjusting their methods to _'befriend'_ Seto (most important of all to stop extending blatant overtures of friendship to the dynamic CEO, or to even make light mention of trying to befriend the tall brunette at all). Joey insisted on being subtle, which was echoed by Duke whom knew a little something about reading people, the raven was a business man himself after all.

Seto never joined their group, but he sat within hearing range. He never engaged in light, every-day conversation but would speak up now and then when he wasn't engrossed in work. It wasn't quite a friendship, so to speak, but it was a start.

Joey was both delighted and wary by this turn of events. No one knew his love as he did. There still remained a deep-rooted anger buried within the teen CEO that had yet to be expressed in this time as it had been in Battle City before. The preventing of events always came with a price, one of the most important being stealing the necessary struggles the others had gone through in order to develop. And Seto's struggles were necessary to his release from the hold Gozaburo still held over him even beyond his death as his beloved refused to see that emotions did not equate weakness.

Until Seto truly faced his past he would not be able to become the man that Joey had fallen for so dearly. It was an inevitable reality in their case.

"That depends," the blonde smirked Seto's way. "Are ya revealing that ya are Batman?"

The tall brunette scoffed derisively and focused back on his work, not deigning to answer.

"It was pretty cool," Yugi spoke. "When IronMan showed up to help Batman save Gotham."

The others agreed, bringing up the subject matter that had been abuzz for weeks.

Bane's horrific take-over of Gotham City in the U. S. had been broadcasted worldwide. No one expected Batman to re-emerge after a year of the Caped Crusader's disappearance after the Joker fiasco and the Batman's supposable murder of the D. A. Harvey Dent. It was less expected for the other known superhero, IronMan, to show up and help at the last moment after the mechanically-suited Tony Stark last since disappeared himself in the Middle East 3 months prior to Bane's arrival.

The entire chaotic ordeal span more excitement and interest than the original emergence of the two superheroes back in 2008.

Although, the main point of focus now was back on the Batman. Yes, Gotham's Dark Knight was hailed as a hero but he still bore the infamous vigilante status among many due to his refusal to reveal his identity as Tony Stark had done. Theories ran rampant as to who he really was and Joey wasn't the only one who'd insisted that Seto Kaiba may be moonlighting as a superhero.

But, he was the only one to do so now since the teen CEO had been forced to hold a press conference and explain to the (moronic) public that he couldn't possibly be Batman when he was too busy running a billion-dollar company in Japan thousands of miles away from Gotham City in America.

Joey found it strange now how everyone could be so naive about Batman's true identity. If the masses believed CEO's were the main culprits, one would think the CEO of the biggest enterprise in Gotham would be the number one suspect. Yet, he had to acknowledge that the man in question was simply too good of maintaining a certain persona for the public eye so maybe one could forgive everyone else's fail in logic (he'd been shocked about it too, before, when it came out after the Batman's death).

The blonde looked down at the fingers he'd been drumming on the desk. In a few short years the rest of the superheroes would be made known. In a few short years war would begin.

Reaching._ Reaching._

He grabbed the arm heading for him and pulled it down across the desk. His attacker let out a grunt and he-

Paused, his free hand hovering over the back of Ryou's neck where he'd planned to take ahold of his assailant to keep him down before standing up and twisting his arm up behind him.

It was Ryou.

"Umm," he smiled sheepishly as he let the thoroughly surprised Ryou go. "That was my bad?"

"Geez man!" Tristan exclaimed. "You could have seriously hurt him."

The blonde frowned and looked up at the fair-haired teen who was adjusting his collar. "I honestly didn't mean to hurt ya."

Ryou smiled. "I know."

"Ya should never sneak up on me."

"I definitely know that now."

"You should be more careful Joey," Tea scolded.

"Yes mother."

Duke's laughter broke in. "Tea would make one scary mother."

Joey grinned. "Yes she would."

"I'll take that as a compliment," the female allowed. She then gave them a wary look. "How about we focus on how we're going to find the other items?"

Yugi immediately stiffened. "I thought we agreed we were delaying that for now," the short teen said softly.

"I know," Tea said uneasily. "But I've been thinking, is it really fair to the Pharaoh to make him wait?"

"We've got 3 of the items already don't we?" Tristan looked to Yugi who nodded.

"The Puzzle, the Necklace, and the Rod."

Tristan shrugged. "Then we can take our time with the rest."

"But we don't know where the others are," Tea commented.

"We know Ryou has the Ring," Duke supplied.

"And Shadi has the Key and the Scales," Yugi added.

"That still leaves the Eye," Tea shook her head. "And we have no idea who stole it from Pegasus."

"Pegasus himself doesn't remember," Yugi admitted solemnly.

"So, that really just means we have only one to find," Duke said.

"The Ring always goes back to you doesn't it?" Tristan addressed to Ryou.

The fair-haired teen looked away from him and mumbled, "Yes, it certainly does."

Tristan immediately felt bad he'd said anything. The pointy-haired brunette cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to- I mean it's not your fault-"

"Tristan," Ryou gave him a small smile. "It's quite alright. I understand."

Tristan nodded but felt even worse.

"Even if we only have to look for the Eye, it could take a long time to find it," Tea addressed, bringing back the subject at hand.

"We can take our time," Tristan insisted.

Tea frowned, looking from one face to the next. "Why are you guys so against this?"

"Maybe because it's our Senior year," Tristan explained. "Not that I wouldn't do it all over again, but we shouldn't get too distracted by other things this year."

Tea's frown deepened. "This isn't a distraction."

"I'm just saying," Tristan stressed. "Our grades actually matter this year and it's the last year we'll all be able to spend a lot of time together."

"I know that. I just-"

"What, are you trying to get rid of the Pharaoh now or something?"

Again, Tristan wished he hadn't spoken so tactlessly given by the way Tea's eyes widened. The pointy-haired brunette just couldn't say anything right today.

Yugi squeezed his Puzzle. "Tristan-"

"You think I want that?" Tea cut in, hurt. Her aqua eyes shimmered but she held back her tears. "It's not about making the Pharaoh leave. I wish he could stay with us forever." She wrung her hands in her lap. "But it's the only way for him to gain his memories too. He deserves to find out who he really is."

A short silence followed.

"You're right Tea," Duke spoke up. "The Pharaoh does deserve that, but we'd already agreed we'd take our time with this. The Pharaoh also deserves to have some fun before we deal with this."

"Yeah, I know," she smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. It's just been on my mind a lot lately."

"It's on all our minds," Ryou reminded.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "And I'm sorry too Tea."

She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze, exchanging smiles when she let Tristan's hand go.

"Joey?" Yugi called. "You're awfully quiet."

The blonde blinked and gave them all a quizzical look. "What was that Yug? I'm busy textin."

He held back a smirk as they all sweat-dropped. It's not that he wasn't texting but he'd also been paying very close attention to what they'd discussed. It'd been his idea after all to suggest they take their time rounding up the Millennium Items in order to spend more time with the Pharaoh. He didn't feel at all guilty for keeping secret that he knew where the Eye was, or at least that he knew it was the Other Bakura who'd stashed it who-knows-where.

His eyes flashed discreetly in Seto's direction. How did the tall brunette feel about all this? Joey knew he'd been listening in, but Seto wasn't quite rivals with Yami as he had been before.

"Since when did you have a phone?" Duke asked.

Joey shrugged nonchalantly. "Awhile."

"Who are you texting Joey?" Yugi questioned curiously.

"Mako."

"Mako?" Tea prompted.

"We keep in touch. He's planning on inviting us all on his boat over Winter Break."

"His boat?!"

Joey's mouth formed a small 'o' at Yugi's proclamation. "Ah, that may have been meant to be a surprise."

"Joey!"

"Oops," he smiled.

"Whose Mako?" Duke questioned.

Tristan told him all about the Fisherman-Duelist they'd met back at Duelist Kingdom.

"Yeah, we text every once in awhile," Joey explained. "I also text Mai, Rex, and even Mokuba."

"Mokuba?" Seto spoke, gaining their attention. His blue eyes gave the blonde a flat look. "Are you the reason he sometimes giggles over his phone?"

Joey grinned triumphantly. "Probably."

Seto scoffed but said nothing else and resumed typing away at his laptop.

"How come you never text one of us?" Tristan questioned.

"Oh, I have all of your numbers. It's just I get to see ya guys all the time and with the others it's not so often."

The teacher entered and class began. At the end of the day Joey hung back, receiving puzzling looks from his friends who waited for him. The blonde didn't speak until Seto left the room.

"Still texting Mako?"

"Nope," Joey grinned at Tristan. "Mokuba."

"Joey," Yugi began nervously. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"Mokuba and I are scheming," his grin stretched wider. "It's Seto's birthday in 3 days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"He's gonna kill us."

"Maybe."

"Joey!"

"Oh man, he's gonna kill us!"

"Just blame it on Joey. It was his idea anyways."

"I'm starting to realize just how ridiculous this is."

"Nay friends! This is much fun!"

"Glad to have ya here Mako, especially on short notice."

"And I-"

"Shhh!"

"What?!"

"Why are-"

"Shh! I just got a text from Mokuba. They're getting out of the limo."

"I'm too young to die!"

"Ssshh!"

Silence reigned but for the muffled voices that could be heard approaching from the outside. Joey released a breath as the doorknob jiggled and the door swung open.

"I'm telling you Mokuba, it's perfectly fine-"

Seto clicked the lights on and promptly dropped his briefcase onto the floor with a loud thud.

"SURPRISE!"

Joey threw his hands up, heart leaping at the clearly shocked expression in the wide ocean blues. "Happy Birthday Seto!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Two hours later the party was still in full swing. And quite the party it was. Joey and Mokuba had come up with the idea of a Duel Monsters theme party. Everyone was dressed up as a Duel Monster whether in full-blown costume or as close as they could get.

Serenity was rather subdued as of Arc, her outfit mostly consisting of correctly colored clothing pieces. She was talking about her art pieces to an attentive Tristan as a store-bought Flame Swordsman.

Dark Magician Girl Tea, Dark Magician Yugi, and an incredibly detailed Skull Dice Duke (who'd matched even the pale lavender skin tone) were chatting it up with Mai, who'd arrived a bit late in her new leather ensemble. The female blonde was enjoying telling everyone of the biker trio she now ran with and the sweet wheels she'd gotten her hands on. Yugi and Yami switched here and there so they could both enjoy the party and talk to everyone.

A shout of joy drew Joey's eyes to the gang over by the couches that formed a semi-circle around a massive TV screen. Change of Heart Ryou was seated next to Mako, getting to know the man who could double as the Legendary Fisherman. On the couch beside their's sat Mokuba and Rex, eyes intent on the screen, dressed as the Lord of Dragons and the Twin-Headed Dragon respectively. The two youngest teens had challenged each other to a fierce match of video games but had calmed down around each other as they progressed into having actual fun.

Joey was just glad the two were able to resolve their previous issue without making fuss about it.

"Oh hun, what are you doing all by your lonesome over here?"

Joey smiled cheekily as Mai sidled up next to him. "Mourning the fact that Seto left his own birthday party to go work."

"The kid said he wouldn't be gone too long," she reminded, indicating over to Mokuba.

"It's been over an hour," he deadpanned.

She laughed at him. "Relax hun, enjoy the fun. Didn't you put this whole thing together?"

"It was mostly Mokuba."

"Maybe so, but the people are mainly here thanks to you. I know I am. "

Joey looked her over and smiled, knowingly. "How are you Mai, really?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're quite deceptive, aren't you?"

"I'm taking over Japan someday remember?" He took a swig of soda. "But really Mai, how are things?"

"Things are really good, I'm happier than I've ever been," she admitted, eyes brightening. "Although, I do think of the rest of you from time to time."

"I'm glad."

"That I miss you guys?"

"That you're happy, truly."

Mai couldn't contain the wide smile that flit through her lips. "You're too good Joey."

His eyes flicked away at that. "It's simple really, although I can't believe ya have yet to figure it out Mai."

"What?"

"Remember back at Duelist Kingdom?" his gaze fixed back on her. "I told you I have something to give you, _'something you can see but cannot touch.'_ "

She pursed her lips at him.

Joey laughed. "It's friendship Mai. Friendship."

Mai blinked once, twice, then let out a long-suffering groan. "You would think of something so corny."

"Yup," he nodded, emphasizing the _'p'_ sound.

"Well at least you're hot too, especially like this."

He laughed at the obvious sweep of her eyes over his form. His outfit was rather inspired but had taken little imagination. He was the Red Eyes Black Dragon. His blonde mess had been tapered down to fit a long wig of spiky, black locks. He adorned black leather pants, black boots, and borrowed one of Yami Yugi's black muscle-tee's; the small size of the shirt stretching tight over his much more muscular form. Lastly, with the help of Serenity, he'd slapped on some red eye-contacts and lined his eyes with a black liner.

Although he looked great, he lamented not having the ease to change his appearance at will as he did before. It would have been much easier to deal with.

"Turn around hun, the one you plan to conquer with is finally coming down the steps."

Joey lifted his can of soda to his lips to hide the multitude of feelings that wanted to blossom over his face as he watched Seto come down the flight of stairs. He only just registered Mai laughing at him as she left him to fend for himself.

He noticed the outfit earlier but damn if it wasn't amazing to see Seto in that particular outfit; the 3-piece, white and ice-blue Armani suit. It was (in his mind) the sharpest piece of fashion the tall brunette owned and no one could deny that Seto wore it best. The blonde had always lavished over Seto whenever he wore it before and the CEO admitted to donning it when he was in an especially ass-kicking mood (though Joey also knew Seto had mostly likely worn it today to remind everyone he was drop-dead gorgeous. Seto may not like to celebrate his birthday like others but damn if he wasn't going to look his best for it).

For once, Joey felt no pang of sadness at the sight of something both new and familiar.

He immediately busied himself with another long drag of soda as Seto headed right for him.

"Mutt," the brunette smirked.

Joey finished off the can and licked his lips. "Ya don't have to be shy, ya can call me sexy if ya want."

Seto snorted. "It appears I have you to thank for all of this."

Joey smiled as he repeated, "It was mostly Mokuba."

"It was you who came up with the... theme."

"True," he nudged Seto's bicep, admiring the outfit once more. "I suppose ya could always thank me for helpin with a kiss."

"Yes Wheeler," Seto drawled, rolling his eyes. "I'm so thankful you filled my home with teenagers, sugar, and alcohol."

"It's all just soda actually," Joey responded. He gestured over to Mokuba and Rex. "Wouldn't do to have any around the kids. Sides, I don't drink. Never have."

At Seto's raised brow he continued. "My old man's a drunk." He looked away, hoping against hope it wasn't too soon to have a conversation like this with him. "The others know that so they don't drink around me since they know I don't like it much. Though it's really only Mai and Mako who drink since they're older. Then again I know Tristan and Duke drink occasionally and Tea would never touch the stuff lest it get in the way of her dancing. I'm not too sure about Yugi, I think he and the Pharaoh-"

"I didn't take you for a babbler."

Joey stopped and laughed. "Maybe ya just look _so good_ you're making me nervous."

"Really?" Seto spoke sarcastically, although his eyes searched out Joey's very intently.

"Careful dear, ya ego is showing," Joey grinned. "Although, ya are right."

"I always am."

The blonde laughed again. "What did I just say about ya ego? I meant about thanking me earlier or Mokuba for that matter. It's your birthday and ya deserve to be celebrated for everything that ya are, have done, and have yet to do." He aimed a careful but genuine smile at his taller companion. "Happy 18th Birthday Seto."

It was peculiar, Seto's eyes both narrowed and softened before turning away. Joey knew that look, Seto was touched but also highly uncomfortable. It was a good thing the blonde knew how to fix that too, before the brunette turned back around to let go of some scathing remark in order to push him away.

"Yeah, so need to thank any of us or anything," Joey pushed himself up to his tip-toes. "However-"

He got ahold of Seto's shoulder and pressed a warm but quick kiss upon the pale cheek.

"Ya get a Birthday KISS!" he yelled before darting off.

"WHEELER!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Domino City, Japan**

**Second Semester of Senior Year**

**Year 2009**

The end of Winter Break marked the start of the search for the Millennium Eye.

Mako's fishing trip had been the last big activity they'd enjoy together before buckling down. It'd been a pleasant surprise to meet Mako's mother, someone Joey never met in his previous life. The woman clearly had Mako's spirit and together with her son cooked an excellent assortment of foods as they sailed the day away.

It'd been great to leave behind the cold Domino City for the cooler weather of the small surrounding islands.

Joey thought it was unfortunate that Mai and Seto couldn't make it. At least Mokuba and Rex had been able to. He smirked as he remembered how the two youngest teens had spent most of their time together. He probably shouldn't have gone up and teased them about not starting another fight over his amazing but already-taken self. They both insisted (in a loud manner) they did not have a crush on him and that he wasn't_ "all that anyways."_

The next four months bled together. A slur of more birthdays, local duels, study sessions, and unsuccessful ventures into tracking down the Millennium Eye.

Joey loved it, all of it. It was a peace he much needed. His nightmares were beginning to lessen and he had new, precious memories to add to his repertoire.

Although, his birthday this past January was the best one yet. Before, he'd had a small party/sleepover with Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Duke. His 18th birthday had gone a bit different this time and it was Seto who was to blame for this.

In that, Seto was actually there.

"Stop looking at me like that. Mokuba had everything to do with this, not me."

"Oh baby! I knew you loved me!"

"Wheeler!"

"How about ya return my birthday kiss?"

"Why do I even allow you anywhere near me?"

"Because deep down you love me but refuse to admit it."

"Do you really want to know what I think?" Seto's eyes flickered.

"Oh look! Something that needs my attention way over there!"

He wasn't quite sure when his teasing of Seto tended to take a turn into deeper conversation. They weren't quite ready to go there.

Still, a surprise party at the Kaiba mansion was something. The hug he got from Seto was also something, and it totally counted as a hug from Seto even if he had been the one to tackle him into it. Seto had placed his hands on him and not just to remove him from his person. It'd been his birthday after all.

He planned to wait until after graduation before 'revealing' that Yami Bakura may have something to do with the missing Millennium Eye since the darker spirit of Bakura had a peculiar interest in the Millennium Items.

It was taken out of his hands the first night of Spring Break.

"I think it's time you guys know."

Two heads snapped up to look at him.

Joey laughed at their synchronization. "You guys were so into each other I wasn't all that sure whether anything I said would get through."

Yugi immediately colored but the faint spirit of the Pharaoh stayed focused on him.

"Are you sure Joey?" Yami questioned.

He nodded. "It won't be long before we find the Eye, after that-" Joey waved his hand. "After that, it'll escalate."

Yugi and Yami shared a look.

"Listen, before I say anything, just know that I can't give away any details. I know that sounds weird right now, but no details. 'Kay?"

Yugi and Yami shared another look.

"We understand Joey," Yugi assured.

The blonde looked from one to the other. "I'm going to go ahead and say it- I'm from the future."

Yugi's eyes widened impeccably. "Wh-what?!"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

Joey sighed. "It's as I said, I'm from the future." He shook his head. "In my time things go bad, very bad. Something unlike anything we've ever faced arises and... and almost everyone dies. We win, but the cost is too much."

Amber eyes flicked up, shimmering. "I was given the chance to start over and make sure that doesn't happen this time. It was a one-shot, one-time deal."

A short silence met them.

"You're from the future," Yugi whispered.

"Yeah."

"How far into the future?"

"I was 25 when I left."

"That's 7 years from now."

"Yup."

"When did-" Yugi paused. "When did you return?"

Joey cocked his head. "Right before Duelist Kingdom."

"Duelist Kingdom," Yugi repeated. His eyes widened again. "Oh, wait! Is that why?! Why you-"

Joey allowed a small smile. "Yes?"

"I mean, it all makes sense," Yugi said. "How it seems like you know more than you should. How you're never afraid of the outcomes."

"Yugi and I never did come up with a good explanation for any of that," Yami smiled at him. "Though we did have some funny theories going."

"Yeah," Yugi blushed lightly. Joey raised a brow but decided not to comment. Yugi continued, "It also explains why you're so, well, you know."

"Oh?" Joey grinned. "I really don't. Do tell."

"No, not like- I didn't mean anything like that," Yugi's blush spread and he laughed nervously. "It's just you were different all of a sudden you know?"

Joey laughed. "I know, I know what ya meant. I was just givin ya a hard time. You're kinda right anyways. Technically, I am 18 year old Joey Wheeler but I also possess memories up to being 25. I am me still, but have a bit of an older me as well." The blonde ran a hand through his hair. "I kind of changed a few things."

"Like what?" the Pharaoh questioned.

Joey gave them a brief overview of how Duelist Kingdom and Battle City went in the original timeline, stopping to answer their questions here and there.

"Yeah... sorry about taking your win over Marik," Joey said as he rubbed his tuff of hair. In a softer voice he continued, "And for kinda taking over the _'King of Games'_ title."

"Given how it originally went I think it's better that you did," Yami told him. "If I'd been given the chance to change things for the better I would have done the same as you."

"I agree with the Pharaoh," Yugi stood up and crossed over to him. "You've done good Joey, truly."

Joey's smile was slow but it lit up the whole room. "I can always count on the two of ya to make me feel better."

"I only wish I could have done more," he added. "Changing things sometimes makes new things happen."

"We don't need to know it all," Yami asserted.

"But if you ever need anything of us, all you have to do is ask," Yugi told him.

"Thank ya, both of ya," Joey's smile faltered. "But the hard part is still a couple years off."

Yugi and Yami's eyes both widened as they turned to each other. "Oh."

Joey looked away, realizing where their thoughts were leading. "Yeah."

They fell asleep not too long after that.

Or, Yugi fell asleep, Yami was up in the soul-room, and Joey was in a light sleep. His mind was much too tumultuous to sleep deeply.

It sprang to full alertness when he realized there was a fourth person in the room.

Joey cursed himself for not realizing when the intruder had come in. Whoever it was they were no beginner, but they would also not get away. He'd make sure of that.

"Drop em," he snarled as he got to his feet.

The man yelped in surprise in having been caught stealing the God Cards and threw himself out through the window.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked, still groggy from being awaken.

'Ya cards were stolen," was all Joey said as he climbed out the window. He quickly slid across the roof and maneuvered his way down the side of the building. The thief was still in his sights when he began to run. Joey chased the man, wondering how this had gone down the first time. He turned a corner into an alley and came to a stop.

"Ryou?!"

The fair-haired teen had donned a long, black coat making him look like a menacing figure down the other end of the alley. His aura was too menacing-

"Bakura," Joey corrected.

"Well now," the malevolent spirit of the Millennium Ring smirked, putting a foot down upon the thief he'd intercepted and knocked out. "I wasn't expecting it to be you to show up here."

"Joey!"

The blonde kept his eyes on Bakura as he felt Yugi come up next to him.

"Ah," Bakura's eyes shone. "There you are."

"It's Bakura," Yugi gasped as he caught his breath from running.

"How very astute. It is no wonder you are the Pharaoh's Light."

"What exactly are you doin here?" Joey addressed, taking a protective stance in front of Yugi.

"I'm here to help," Bakura flashed the Egyptian God Cards as he held them out. "You should keep a better grip on these."

Yugi sent him a puzzled glance and Joey's eyes narrowed.

"Do you want them or not?" the spirit mocked.

Joey steeled himself, ready to spring forward if needed as Yugi stepped around him and took the God Cards.

"Why are you helping?" Yugi asked.

Bakura grinned. "It is in my interests. I'll even give you something else."

Yugi's lilac gaze was blown wide. "The Millennium Eye! You had it all along!"

"It was quite amusing to watch you lot search for something that was so easily in your grasp. You idiots never thought to suspect me. You all so foolishly believe Ryou to be the one in control."

"Well I'm so glad you've had such a good laugh about it all," Joey fists were clenched as he came to stand next to Yugi. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ He's been so busy with everything else he'd completely forgotten to keep a better eye on Ryou. He never found out the full extent of the dynamics between Ryou and Bakura but he'd heard enough from Marik that it was so much less than the bond Yugi and Atem shared. To hear Bakura talk of Ryou like this... he felt guilty. Another thing he'd fucked up. "Now, how bout ya hand over that Millennium Ring as well, less ya want me to whoop ya butt for it."

"I'd crush you before you could lay a hand on me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Why give us the Eye and not the Ring?" Yugi cut in.

Bakura looked to the short teen, studying him for a mere moment. "There is a tablet in Egypt, the tablet of Kul Elna, which fits all 7 of the Millennium Ishtars know of it. Should the Pharaoh survive the trials of the Millennium World, then the Ring will be where it's needed to be." The spirit's smile was malicious. "I will hang onto the Ring otherwise. I'm quite attached to it."

Yugi glanced at Joey. At the blonde's slight nod he turned around and gave his own nod to Bakura. "Very well," Yugi allowed.

"The wait is finally over then."

With that cryptic sentence Bakura left.

Yugi aimed a careful look at Joey. "Did you-"

"I wasn't here for this last time," the blonde interrupted. "I imagine it went much the same but with the Pharaoh here for ya instead of me."

"It's because you're here that Yami didn't feel the need to take over," Yugi admitted, giving the Millennium Puzzle a pat.

Joey's lip curved up and the two headed back to Yugi's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Domino City, Japan**

**During Spring Break of Senior Year**

**Year 2009**

"What the heck are we waiting for?"

"We've got one more person comin."

"I thought we agreed we weren't dragging Ryou or Duke into this one?"

"We did."

"Well then, who are we waiting for?"

Joey smiled at Tristan. "Seto, of course."

"Kaiba's coming along?" Yugi questioned, happily surprised.

"How in the world did you get him to agree to come along?" Tea asked, somewhat wary.

"I threatened him with kisses."

Yugi and Tristan snickered.

Tea wasn't having it. "And?"

The blonde grinned cheekily. "And I may have mentioned something about trying to propose to him on National TV."

"You're crazy enough to find a way to accomplish that Wheeler."

"Seto!" Joey beamed. "You're finally here!"

"Don't even think about hugging me," Seto spat.

"How did you-"

_"I know."_

"I'll wear ya down eventually gorgeous," Joey simpered.

"Let's get a move on man," Tristan begged.

Seto's scowl had yet to leave his face since he'd arrived. "I can't believe I'm anywhere near you geeks."

Tea sighed. "Joey, aren't you ever at least a little insulted?" she asked, bringing attention to the blonde's bright smile in Seto's direction.

"Coming from him, it's all terms of endearment," Joey explained quite seriously. "Your words don't match your actions," he told Seto, who lost his scowl and blinked at him. Joey turned back to his friends and shrugged. "He's not good with pet names either."

"Don't talk of me as if I'm not here mutt," Seto said, scowl returning.

"See what I mean!" Joey pointed out, smiling at the amusement he saw in those blue eyes.

The rest rolled their eyes at the two, even Yugi, although the short teen was bashful about it.

"Welcome!" a massive, round man boomed thunderously. "You are all here now! Good!"

Tristan's mouth fell open. "Do any of you guys know this guy?"

Joey shook his head, lie easily slipping out as he studiously avoided Yugi's eyes. "Never seen him."

After a quick introduction to the odd Mr. Bobasa they headed inside the museum. Now that all the Millennium Items were within reach there was no putting off going to the tablet of the Pharaoh's memories.

Joey trailed after Seto who refused to wait while Tea went inside the gift shop (to buy the cartouche for when they learned the Pharaoh's name).

"Are ya nervous?"

"No."

"Are ya excited?"

"No."

"Are ya worried?"

"No."

"Are ya-"

"I've got a question for you Wheeler."

Joey paused. "Shoot."

Seto threw a side-eye glance at him as they came to a stop before the tablet. "How did you get your hands on my personal number?"

"Mokuba," the blonde answered promptly.

"Mokuba," Seto repeated as though chastising the kid then and there.

"He seemed really happy when I told him we were taking the next step in getting to know each other better by texting. He gave me your number on the spot."

Joey laughed at the glare Seto aimed at him.

"Aww, come on! It's easier to reach ya this way! Although," the blonde put his hand on Seto's shoulder and set his chin atop his hand, happiness bubbling fierce inside of him when the brunette made no attempt to throw him off. Maybe they were starting to get somewhere after all, however slowly that was. "It was nice to talk to Miho."

"Miho?"

"She's the one who always managed to forward my calls to ya at Kaiba Corp. She should get a raise."

Seto scoffed.

"But Seto! She's nice! And she works so hard."

"All of my employees are held to high standards."

"But she's special! You'd realize that if you talked to her."

"Do you have any idea how many employees I have in that building alone?"

Joey shrugged just because he could. "A lot."

"Thousands," Seto stiffened as if only just realizing Joey was leaning against him. "I'm not going to pay attention to any particular one."

"But. She's. Special!" Joey insisted, smiling as he took a step away from Seto to gesture dramatically. "A special snowflake."

"You only care because she always managed to get you through to me."

Joey's face was wiped blank. "What's your point?"

Seto looked like he was struggling not to laugh.

"Am I only the only one beginning to get weirded out by those two?" Tristan whispered to Tea and Yugi as they entered the room and strode up. "I starting to think Joey is really going to win Kaiba over."

"That's been obvious for awhile now Tristan," Tea pointed out.

"Not to me. I mean I knew it, but it didn't really hit me until just right now," Tristan stared at the two enigmatic teens they were nearing. "What do you think Yugi?"

"Well, I think-"

"Hey! Ya guys are finally here!" Joey studied their faces. "What'cha guys talkin bout?"

"About the Pharaoh of course," Yugi supplied rather too cheerfully. Before Joey has a chance to question his friend further there was a flash of light and the Pharaoh stood before them.

Seto interrupted before Yami had a chance to speak. "Do you mind saving the friendship speech and getting on with this? I don't have all day to waste it on you dweebs."

"Hello to you too Kaiba," the Pharaoh returned with a slow smile.

Seto narrowed his eyes at that smile.

"I call a truce then," Joey maneuvered himself between the two and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, giving them both a squeeze. "We save the speeches till after we save the day!"

Tristan flicked a thumbs up. "Sounds good to me buddy!"

Tea anxiously wished she had more female friends.

"Let's get to it then!" Joey announced.

Yami nodded. "Agreed."

Bobasa loudly chimed in with instructions. "All you must do is hold all 3 God Cards before the tablet."

Yami was in serious mode. The Ancient Pharaoh nodded to Bobasa and procured the Cards. He ignored Kaiba's derisive snort as he held up all 3 Cards. A few seconds beat past.

"Maybe you're supposed to say something?" Tristan advised when nothing happened.

Tea reached out to touch Yami's arm. "Pharaoh-"

Seto laughed. "I knew this was all-"

The flash of light was blinding. Once it passed everyone immediately looked from Yugi's reappearance to the God Cards strewn all over the floor.

"He's gone," Yugi whispered, cradling the Puzzle in his hands although his eyes never strayed from the tablet. "He's gone! The Pharaoh's gone!"

Joey would have tried to comfort Yugi then if it weren't for the vacant look in Seto's eyes.

"Seto?" He nudged the tall brunette only to yelp as the taller teen slumped forward. The blonde moved to cradle Seto against him. With one arm securing him, he lifted Seto's face to his. "Seto? Seto!"

Joey looked to Yugi, alarmed. "Seto, he's gone too!"

"Why would he be gone?" Tristan asked.

"It's not only the Pharaoh who's on that tablet," Tea reminded them, eyeing the slab of stone with unease.

The blonde carefully laid his love to rest against the wall. He stood back up and looked to Bobasa. "We need to go in and help them, now."

"There is another way into the Millennium World," the man admitted. "Another doorway exists within the puzzle of the Pharaoh's mind."

"How are we supposed to get inside the Puzzle?" Tea asked, helping Yugi up. They were all eager to get moving.

"Yeah, only Yugi has been able to go there," Tristan pointed out.

"Just tell us what to do," Joey demanded. "And do it quick."

Bobasa smiled at them. "We shall go now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"It's Seto!"

"No Joey, that's the Priest. He only looks like Seto."

"No, I mean it's our Seto!"

"What does he mean ours?"

Joey ran off, leaving his friends behind with the mob scene.

"Seto!" he cried as the familiar brunette came into plain view, rounding out the tail end of Priest Set's entourage.

"There you are Wheeler. Where's the rest of the Geek Squa-omph!"

Seto let out a grunt as Joey plastered himself to him, able to feel the smaller but quite muscular physique of the blonde against his own. His blue eyes widened as Joey pulled back, briefly cupping his stunned face before the tan hands slid down and darted all elsewhere.

"I was so worried!" Joey recalled, hands instinctively moving to search that the brunette was alright. "Are ya okay? Ya haven't dueled anyone here have ya? Are ya hurt? What happened? Where ya been? Where's Yami?"

Seto forced Joey's hands away and caught him by the shoulders. "What are you doing Wheeler?!"

"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted as he and the others arrived.

Joey clung to the lapels of Seto's white trench-coat. "Pet names," he chastised in a small voice.

"Uh Joey, what are you doing man?" Tristan asked warily.

The blonde reluctantly let go of Seto, shook his head, straightened out his shoulders, turned around, face set to stone as he looked to his friends. He marched up to the tall pointy-haired brunette who recognized what was to come.

"Oh Tristan!" Joey roared as he latched onto his tall friend. "I was so worried about him! I didn't know what happened! He was just gone and I thought I was gonna be a widower!"

"You're not married Joey," Tea remarked. She instantly blanched as Joey turned watery eyes to her.

"Oh Tea!"

"Joey! No!" she scolded, stopping the blonde from launching himself onto her.

"It's okay man," Tristan sympathized, slugging an arm around Joey's shoulders. "Kaiba's totally fine. Look at him, see, he's okay. You still have a chance to get married some day."

The blonde looked back at Seto and sniffled. "Oh my Seto," he whimpered, lower lip quivering.

"You are the single, most ridiculous, little-"

"Have you seen the Pharaoh?" Yugi cut in, eyes hopeful after clearing away the restrained chuckles at Joey's melodrama.

Seto glared at the interruption but responded, "He's the one who suggested I follow that- 'Priest' to see if you lot were around."

"And you listened?" Tea questioned.

"The sooner this is all over with the sooner I can return to more important matters."

"Only you would find your past-self unimportant," Tristan declared with a shake of his head.

"The past is the past," Seto reinforced. "Only fools dwell in it."

"You're wrong honey-bunny," Joey addressed, fresh-faced and smiling at Seto's glare in his direction. "But we can argue later. Your other-self is leaving with the chick." The blonde indicated to Priest Seto's entourage getting set to return to the palace.

"Yes! Let us go!" Bobasa boomed.

Tea's eye twitched. "I forgot he's here with us," she admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Joey kicked the wall. "We can't get in."

"Pharaoh," Yugi whispered, placing his hands upon the wall.

Tristan crossed his arms. "What do we do now?"

"Kaiba, you were inside before were you not?" Tea asked.

The tall brunette scowled. "I arrived with the taller Yugi in his apparent throne room. I witnessed how Duel Monsters originated and watched that Yugi's drama unfold."

"Well, that tells us everything," Tristan rolled his eyes.

"At least ya can finally admit there's another Yugi," Joey commented to Seto. "But ya should refer to him as the Pharaoh to keep it simple."

"I can't believe this nonsense," Seto shook his head in irritation. "How did you dweebs even get here? The only reason I was sent looking is because the 'Pharaoh' supposedly felt you arrive."

"We didn't go through like yourselves," Joey explained. "We had to find a doorway through the Millennium Puzzle."

"The Puzzle is where we all reside in at the moment," Bobasa added, nodding. "We are all in the Memory World."

"Just great," Seto scoffed.

"Is that why we can't interact with anyone?" Tea mused. "These are simply memories we are witnessing?"

"The interaction is fluid," Bobasa allowed. "But, that is essentially correct."

"But the Pharaoh can see us and change what's happened here?" Yugi posed.

"Also correct."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Seto was ignored.

"But, if the Pharaoh is in his own body, reliving this, why didn't Kaiba go into his old body as well?" Tristan wondered.

"The Pharaoh is still the same person," Bobasa said. "Priest Set and Seto Kaiba are two different souls, bound by reincarnation."

"Yeah," Joey agreed, leaning against the wall. "Sides, that's like saying the Pharaoh and Yugi are the same person. They're not."

"A surprising observation on your part Wheeler."

"Thanks sexy," Joey winked at Seto.

The teen CEO's eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to retort but Bobasa's shout cut him off. "There's the thief!"

They all turned to watch as a familiar figure jumped over the palace doors and kept riding off on a horse.

"Is that Bakura?!"

"It is!"

The palace walls opened and another familiar figure burst through, chasing the thief on their own horse.

"The Pharaoh!" Yugi cried, relieved at finally spotting his other half.

"And Slifer!" Tristan added as the Sky Dragon God flew above the Pharaoh.

"And all those other people," Tea remarked as the other Priest's and the Pharaoh's Guard burst forth in pursuit.

"Ya know," Joey lamented. "This may have surprised me once. Not so much anymore."

"Come on!" Yugi shouted, taking off into a sprint.

The rest followed after him, even the illustrious CEO.

"I hate you all," Seto spat.

Not that he had to be happy about it.

Joey reached out and slapped Seto lightly on the arm as they ran. "I'll race ya!"

"Not interested."

The blonde grinned. "If I win I get a kiss from you, on the cheek at least."

"And if I win?"

Hook, line, and sinker. Seto never could resist a challenge that promised a prize.

"I give ya a kiss?" he tried.

Seto's eyes slanted over to him. After a short pause a smirk flit through the pale lips. "You're on Wheeler."

"Woah?! Really?!"

"You should have been more careful with your words," Seto's spoke, triumphant. "Because when I win you'll be kissing my boots."

The tall brunette put his ever-long legs to his advantage and sped up.

"Hey!" Joey yelled as he took off after Seto, leaving the rest of the gang in their dust.

"Can I plan their wedding now?" Tristan grumbled.

"Might as well," Tea said sullenly. "Kaiba can deny it all he wants but Joey's got him."

Yugi smiled through his grimace. This wasn't the first time he cursed his short height.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Joey's heart beat a steady staccato in his chest as he watched his wonderful familiar spring to life before him. He wished they had a moment to re-acquaint themselves with one another but the Pharaoh needed them right now.

They'd gotten to the Pharaoh in time to watch him defeat Bakura (Seto had won the race but there'd been no time for him to make demands of Joey). Of course, the thief managed to reverse time, defeating the Pharaoh the second time around. Due to their separation from the Pharaoh, they then set off on the quest to retrieve the Pharaoh's lost name. They were a bit waylaid by the Bakura they were familiar with although Yugi made quick work of the fair-haired creep. Seto revealed he could read hieroglyphics (to his great ire) and they'd gone to find the Pharaoh once more. What they finally encountered was the monstrous Zorc already on the scene. As they watched the Priest's monsters fall they had no choice but to call their own forward.

"Dark Magician!"

"Dark Magician Girl!"

"Flame Swordsman!"

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

They kept the monsters from devastating Egypt away in time to deliver the Pharaoh his true name.

"I am... ATEM!"

The three God Cards fused to create the God of Light, Horakhty. Zorc was no match and was finally destroyed for good. It left them with the final issue to solve, the missing Priest Set.

The gang followed Atem and they found Priest Set ready to challenge the Pharaoh for his throne, a familiar haze perfectly viewable in the Priest's eyes. Luckily, Set was able to recall himself in time to prevent the Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon from dueling. Of course, they were in for one more surprise. They wouldn't be them if the unexpected didn't occur.

"Uh guys?" Tristan said. "I think he can see us now."

"Pharaoh! What is this?!" Set cried, motioning to the gang.

Joey guessed the only reason the Priest wasn't attacking them was because he was so completely thrown off by the modern Seto. Although, that too changed once he was spotted.

"You," Set called in what seemed like accusation, eyes sliding wide before he began to stalk over to him.

The blonde braced himself, unsure of what was going on. Why had Set singled him out? He'd never encountered the Priest the last time!

He relaxed his stance when Set merely grasped him by the shoulders, grip tight, and stared at him in wonder.

Good. At least he didn't have to worry about punching his love's past self. That would have been-

Joey wasn't expecting to be pulled forward. That was the only reason why Set's lips were able to slant over his.

For one glorious moment the blonde thought about giving in and winding his arms around the taller figure. But, Set wasn't his, wasn't who he truly wanted, and it was more out of instinct that he pushed the Priest away from him at arm's length, face flushed as a rekindled warmth swayed inside of him.

For all that it was good and familiar, it still wasn't quite the same.

"What? I- you- what?!"

Priest Set's gaze was intense. "Jono-"

"What?! No, no," Joey shook his head. "Whoever you think I am, that is not me."

The Priest's eyes narrowed upon him as he took a step forward. "You are-"

Joey gasped, washing away the reaction to fight when he realized it was Seto who'd caught him by the arm and yanked him back.

Seto's expression was quite livid. "It's difficult to believe you could have anything to do with me, since it's clear you don't think before you act."

Joey had the frame of mind to find it funny to watch Seto's past self get chewed out by his modern self, however he couldn't quite get the urge to laugh openly.

Priest Set grit his teeth at Seto before turning his gaze back to appraise Joey.

The blonde swallowed. The two standing so near each other highlighted their similarities. It was beyond uncanny. He couldn't help but to feel a rush at Priest Set's fire-hot blue stare.

"Pharaoh," Set called evenly. "Who are these people?"

Atem had been watching the scene with a slight smirk on his face. "These are my friends." The Pharaoh walked over to stand beside Set. "They are not from our time."

Set's lips thinned. "Then-"

"Set, cousin," Atem stressed, wicked smile proving he was enjoying this far too much. "These are my friends from the far off future. And this," he gleefully indicated to Seto. "This is your reincarnated self."

"As if that really means anything," Seto quipped.

Joey idly wondered if Seto realized he still had a grip on him. It tightened as Set continued to scrutinize him.

"Then, he-" Set stopped to indicate to Joey.

Atem nodded, understanding.

"I see," Set said.

"Best you do," Seto coldly told him.

Joey almost laughed that time. Was this really happening?

"I... apologize," Set said with some difficulty. He had yet to look away from Joey. "I mistook you for someone else even though I know it to be impossible." His eyes shifted to Seto, looking him over briefly before settling on the teen CEO's hold on Joey. "I see you have to whom you belong to."

The blonde couldn't help it, a warm smile blossomed on his face as he glanced at Seto. "Yeah, I'm kinda crazy bout him."

Seto looked at Joey and hastily let him go. He hadn't known after all. "As far as I'm concerned we're through here." The tall brunette looked to Bobasa and walked over to him. "You! How do we get out of here?!"

"He is... like me in more than just looks," Set admitted, watching Seto retreat.

Joey's smile stretched as he caught Set's eye. "A bit more rough around the edges I think."

Set smiled. "Indeed."

"Pharaoh!"

"Kaiba!"

The two named were fading. Joey left Atem and Set's side so the two could share a final farewell. When he reached his friends, Seto had already dematerialized up to his elbows and torso.

"See you on the other side!" Joey promised.

Seto's glare was harsher than he expected.

'Crap,' he thought once the tall brunette completely vanished from view. Atem was gone too. The blonde sighed and looked to his friends. "Let's get going guys!"

"How do we leave?" Tea questioned.

Bobasa pointed up. "Same way we came in."

Yugi tried an experimental jump and whooped in joy when he found himself floating.

"Alright! Let's go home!" Tristan cheered as he jumped up along with Tea.

Bobasa was already leading the way up but Joey hesitated flying up and joining the rest when he realized Set was staring at him with a particular look in his eyes as he came near him.

The Ancient Priest reached out and cupped the blonde's cheek, increasing the beats of Joey's heart. Set ran a tan thumb around his cheek, down his jawline, and finally caught his chin. For one wild moment Joey's breath left him, thinking he was going to be kissed again as the thumb stretched up to rub across his bottom lip. He wasn't sure whether to be ashamed or excited about the spark it lit within him. He could feel the flush overtaking his face as Set tipped his head up.

Joey started when the Priest let go of his chin and moved his hand up to hold the bangs away from his face. Seto's lips pressed warm upon his forehead and the blonde's heart swelled with contradicting emotions. It was a gesture of his once-upon husband to kiss his forehead as well.

Set's eyes were attempting to veil the melancholy in them as he stepped back and let Joey go. "Take good care Jono."

Joey startled the Priest by pulling him back into a fierce hug. Tan hands wound around him with equal strength for a few precious seconds.

"It's Joey actually," the blonde told him as he let Set go and jumped up enough to hover.

"Good-bye Joey," Priest Set corrected with a smile.

Joey was filled with emotions as he took in the sweet heart-ache in those true-blue eyes. They'd never interacted before but Joey understood. He knew what that look meant. He'd worn it himself.

"Good bye Priest Set," he responded with a sincere smile. "You'll be with him again, I promise."

His smile left him when he turned around and flew up.

**Only one more update after this before moving on to the next story in the series!**


	6. The Kiss He Missed Before The War

**Chapter 6 - The Kiss He Missed Before The War**

**Chapter Summary:**

**Telling the truth is never easy. Joey bares it all, war is coming.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**Domino Museum**

**Domino City, Japan**

**Spring Break of Senior Year**

**Year 2009**

"He- well, he kind of left," Yugi admitted.

"Wasn't really expecting him to wait."

Tristan punched his shoulder lightly. "Shouldn't have kissed his past self man."

"Hey! You were all there! Set kissed me!" Joey responded with a more determined joy than he felt. His eyes softened as he watched Tea help Ryou up. "You okay there Ryou?"

"The spirit's finally gone," the fair-haired teen smiled grandly despite depending on Tea to stay on his feet. "It's completely gone."

No one commented on how Ryou had showed up there with them all when he hadn't been so before.

Joey chuckled. "Doesn't really answer my question but I'm glad to hear it!" Amber eyes found lilac. "And the Pharaoh?"

Yugi smiled brightly. "Safe and sound right here." The short teen cupped the Puzzle in his hands.

"So!" Tristan spoke up. "The Pharaoh's back and we've got the Ring where we need it so-"

"Atem."

Tristan blinked. "What?"

"Atem," Tea repeated. "It's his name remember? Atem."

"Oh," Tristan looked bewildered. "Right."

"Atem," Yugi squeezed the Puzzle. "He really is his own person now."

Tristan broke the short silence that followed. "So, all we got to do now is take the Items to the other tablet, right?"

"We've got one problem," Tea addressed.

"What's that?"

She gave them all a look. "How are we getting to Egypt?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Who would have thought people who live underground were rich."

"Tristan!" Tea scolded.

The pointy-haired brunette laughed. "You know what I mean."

"I'm pretty sure they don't live underground anymore," Duke added.

"You know what I mean," Tristan repeated.

"I can't believe I'm going to Egypt," Ryou claimed in an awed tone in the seat behind the trio. Yugi and Joey shared the aisle with the fair-haired teen.

Yugi blinked at him. "You've never been to Egypt Ryou?"

The fair hair swayed as the teen shook his head no.

"But-" Yugi faltered and pointed to the Ring.

"Oh," Ryou's hand came to grip the Millennium Item hanging off his neck. "No, my father travels to Egypt a lot. This was a gift he'd brought back."

"Wow," Yugi then indicated to the Puzzle. "This was a gift from my grandpa, although it took me years to solve the Puzzle."

Ryou smiled softly but turned away to look out the tiny window rather quickly.

Joey fidgeted in the aisle seat. He knew about Ryou. About his family and about the Ring.

"It's too bad Mako and Mai couldn't make it," the blonde mentioned, steering the conversation in a new direction.

Ryou turned back to them. "The Kaiba's are meeting us there are they not?

Joey nodded. "They got Rex with 'em too."

"Did you talk to Seto?" Yugi asked.

The blonde shook his head. "Mokuba."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"So, it's us, the Kaiba's, Rex, and the Ishtar's," Ryou concluded.

"Yes," Yugi gained a sad smile. "We'll all be there to see the Pha- I mean, Atem, off."

Joey internally sighed as he looked between his two companions, both trying to fight off melancholy woes for different reasons. He wasn't having any of that.

"Say Yug," he nudged his buddy, grinning as he pulled out a different type of deck of cards. "How 'bout we teach Ryou how to play some other kind of card-games?"

"Oh! That could be quite fun!" Ryou agreed.

Yugi's cheerfulness returned. "Okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The water was calm.

Joey leaned down to rest his chin on his arms atop the railing of the boat. His amber eyes focused on the horizon in the distance, the trail to it lit by the moonlight. Everyone else had gone to bed, but he could not yet sleep.

Despite knowing it was coming he wondered how he'd handle Atem's good-bye. It'd been such an emotional trial before, when they'd all believed they'd never again see the Pharaoh. But, Atem's return was inevitable, as was the horrific nightmares unleashed upon the world only months after that.

The blonde bit his lip.

Two years. They had only two more years before it all went to hell.

He already made the choice to reveal the truth to the rest, to let everyone know who he truly was. They deserved to be able to prepare themselves for what was to come. He might even be able to bring the superhero community up to speed. There was no feasible way for him to get their attention (lest he resort to villainy, which he did think of as a viable option) but if he told Seto the truth, the CEO of Kaiba Corporations was likely to have connections to SHIELD, or at the very least Stark Enterprises or Wayne Industries.

Oh Ra.

Telling Seto the truth.

Seto was sure to realize they-

"Can't sleep either Joey?"

"Hey Yug," he greeted as the short teen came to stand next to him. "And naw, haven't been able to get some shut-eye yet."

"Me neither," Yugi frowned. "I can't stop thinking about the duel. I can't believe I'll be the one to duel the- I mean, Atem, tomorrow."

"Well, I can't blame ya for that. I'd be doing the same if it were me. Heck," he gestured to himself. "I am doing the same and it isn't me."

Yugi laughed.

"Ya know, he is still a Pharaoh. Ya can keep callin him Pharaoh if ya want."

"I know," Yugi looked away and Joey was sure it was to hide his blush. "I like his name though. Atem."

Joey smiled and nodded towards the water after a momentary pause. "Brings back memories don't it?"

Yugi nodded. "Duelist Kingdom is what started all of this."

"Yeah."

They reminisced a bit, Joey taking careful note of the way his friend lit up whenever speaking about Atem. How could he have missed the obvious the first time around?

"Say Yug."

"Yes?"

The blonde made sure to catch his friend's eyes. "Should Atem lose the duel, are you going to tell him you love him before he moves on?"

Yugi's eyes widened tremendously before promptly shaking his head and letting out a forced laugh. "Of course, you'd know."

Joey laughed despite himself. "Yeah."

"I-" Yug licked his lips. "Did I-"

The way Yugi looked at him then, face brimming with weariness and hope, it twisted Joey's stomach.

He shook his head. "I can't say."

"Ah."

"I'm sorry, Yug."

"No, Joey. It's okay, really."

The blonde looked back out at the water. "For what it's worth," he began. "I think ya should tell him."

Yugi's grip on the railing tightened. "You think so?"

"They're your feelings buddy. It's up to you whether ya want to tell him or not," Joey shrugged. "I just think ya will feel better if ya do tell Atem. No regrets and all that."

Neither said a thing for a bit.

"I liked Tea," Yugi said softly. "It seems like for so long I liked Tea, even when Atem first came along." The short teen shook his head in exasperation. "I don't know when that changed, but it seemed sudden. At first we got so busy trying to save grandpa that I didn't think much of anything else. Then everything became about Atem and finding out who he really was and why he was here after finding out he was a Pharaoh with missing memories. We became so close..."

Yugi smiled weakly. "I even started to get jealous of Tea. I mean, I know she's always liked Atem, and even when I liked her that didn't seem to matter much, but now-"

Tears filled the lilac orbs. "I don't want tomorrow to come. I don't want to face the possibility that Atem might leave, forever."

Sometimes it felt a little awkward hugging Yugi. The top of his head barely met Joey's chest. This, however, wasn't one of those times. Yugi's face pressed into his abdomen and Joey reached down to thread a hand into the spiked hair and used the other to rub at the shorter teen's upper back. They eventually maneuvered to be sitting down, backs against the railing with Yugi pressed against Joey's side.

"The way I see it," the blonde explained. "Tea was just a crush. Atem though, it's not that simple with him; and not just because of the whole Light and Dark thing."

"But Tea really likes him," Yugi said. "I don't want to stand between them, especially if he likes her back."

"What makes ya think you'll be doing that?"

"I just want them to be happy."

"At the cost of ya own happiness?"

"Yes," Yugi said brazenly.

"And if Atem likes you?" Joey countered.

"He doesn't. He-"

"How do ya know?"

"What!?"

"How do ya know he doesn't like ya back?" Joey repeated. "How can ya be sure he likes Tea and not you? Did he ever say so?"

Yugi shook his head no.

"Then how do ya _know_?"

Yugi Mutuo was a brave soul. He didn't answer right away, but the point was, when he did answer it was unbearably honest. "I don't, I don't have any idea." Yugi's eyes welled up again and he looked miserable.

Joey frowned. He wasn't trying to push Yugi, not on purpose at least. "I'm not sayin ya have to do anythin Yug. I'm just sayin, considerin the circumstances, Atem might like to know."

"I wish I could be like you," Yugi looked up at him. "You shout your love for Kaiba to the world."

The amber eyes stared, considering.

"We were married."

Yugi looked shocked, though happily so if the smile that quickly stole over his face was anything to go by. "Really?"

"Yeah," Joey whispered wistfully. "For a little over a year, I was a Kaiba."

"Oh Joey, that's amazing!"

"...yeah."

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

The blonde started to shake his head but stopped. He's held so much in for so long, it'd be nice to confide in someone again. "I've changed things Yug. For all I know I could have done something that would have affected my future marriage."

Yugi frowned. "Is it because he hasn't reciprocated your feelings?"

Joey laughed and shook his head. "No, no. I expected that. But, before, we fought and struggled and suffered. And although that seems bad, it was those things that eventually drew us together." He sighed, again. "It's what showed us we could truly trust each other. I'm afraid I may have ruined all of that already."

"But Joey," Yugi implored. "You've got to know, you do know Kaiba is interested."

"But that interest is stagnant," he smiled softly at the word. It's one Seto had taught him. His husband liked to force new words on Joey, insisting he needed to improve his vocabulary. His husband's words echoed back at him, _'Your vocabulary is intolerable.'_ "Sure, maybe something is there, but it WON'T go any further without the right pushes."

"Or maybe this time, some things are easier that you didn't expect to be so, and that scares you."

Joey stared at him, then shook his head. "Ya always were smart about feelings Yug."

"I learned a lot from you," Yugi smiled at him. "You were the first to ever teach me about courage and friendship Joey."

The blonde smiled brilliantly at that.

Yugi focused on him. "It may be different, the circumstances, but don't give up on Seto if he truly is worth something to you."

Amber eyes shined. "I never plan to. I'll always fight for him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I mean have ya seen me? I'm adorable!"

Tea blinked, and blinked. She turned to the group of boys to her left and sat down among Yugi, Tristan, and Duke. "What did I just walk into?"

Duke flashed a heady grin. "Joey greeted Kaiba by telling him not to despair about not being a morning person since one day Kaiba will get to wake up to his lovely-blonde-self every morning."

She shook her head. "Oh Joey."

"How could ya say that!? I am **too** adorable!"

Yugi chuckled.

"I wish Kaiba would just give in already," Tristan growled. "It was funny, real funny at first, but now it's like just get on with it. Maybe then Joey'll calm down some."

"Are you kidding?" Duke laughed. "I bet Joey will be far more expressive about his love than he is about his pursuit."

Tristan shrugged. "Maybe."

"With lots of really great sex o' course! Believe me, that would put a smile even on your face!"

Tea's head slumped into her hands. "Joey," she whispered vehemently.

"You two better lock your doors! I don't want to accidentally walk in on that!"

Everyone exploded into laughter at Mokuba's quip. The young raven quickly hid behind Rex and Ryou when he caught his elder brother's incredulous look.

"Wheeler!" Seto hissed, turning a fierce glare onto Joey.

"Yes, oh-so-gorgeous and brilliant-man-who-will-one-day-be-mine?"

"I'm going to castrate you for corrupting Mokuba!"

Joey gasped dramatically. "But Seto!" Amber eyes widened as he leaned in to stage whisper. "That would ruin the really great sex."

"_Mutt_."

"Really great," Joey went on. "Amazing even."

"How would you even-"

"Ya know," Joey spoke over Seto, earning himself another withering look. "We could just make-out to find out."

Seto's gobsmacked face was too adorable for words.

"What! Kissing is a good indicator to find out if-"

For far more times than he cared to admit, Seto Kaiba resorted to using physical violence on Joey.

As he saw it coming, the blonde didn't fight back when the brunette pinned him to the wall, his wrists secured out to the sides.

"Wheeler," Seto once again ground out.

"Seto," the blush that overtook Joey's face wasn't entirely on purpose. Nor was the rapid beating of his heart or the desire that flit through his eyes. "Not in front of the children." He shifted awkwardly in the hold when Seto just outright stared at him, pale mouth slightly parted.

When it came to sheer physical strength, Seto was stronger than him even now, although the gap was much smaller than it had been previously. Ever since he returned, Joey had adopted a training regimen in order to get his teenage body up to par. It wasn't all just fun and games and messing with others that he's been working on since he'd been given the chance to change things for the better.

Despite the tall brunette's superior brute strength that didn't mean Joey couldn't break out of Seto's hold, not if he really wanted to. He could still out-maneuver him with pure skill. Joey simply didn't want to. Every way to break the hold involved hurting Seto and there was no way he was going to do that.

"Uh, Seto," the blonde licked his lips. "Seriously, if ya don't let me go I will kiss ya, and it won't be on the nose this time."

Joey was lucky he possessed a strong will. It kept him from pushing forward when those blue eyes zeroed in onto his lips. It's been _so long_ since he's seen clear want from his beloved.

"Do it Joey! Show that jerk you mean business!"

"Tristan! Joey said he was going to_ kiss_ Kaiba."

"That's exactly what I meant by business!"

Joey laughed at what Tristan said, and Seto absorbed the details. The way the amber orbs crinkled up, smile unrestrained, upper lip thinning in the blonde's amusement. Mokuba was the only one the tall brunette had ever bothered to learn to categorize his features. And now here was Joey, a once-upon-a-time punk from a broken family whom was usually easy on the eyes but absolutely stunning when purely happy.

Seto may not indicate it well but he liked Joey, had even come to care for him. The blame was entirely Mokuba and Joey's respectively. His interest first truly peaked in the blonde after Duelist Kingdom. While the foolish vow to win his hand had been... amusing, it was also just that, foolish. Joey wasn't the first to claim something ridiculous about "_loving Seto_" or "_vowing to win Seto over_," nor would he be the last. But, he was the first to do so to his face.

Still, the blonde had provided a mere passing amusement, nothing more. Then Duelist Kingdom happened.

Mokuba's safety had been secured since before he arrived and yet instead of leaving he got roped into going to Pegasus' Castle because Mokuba insisted. He'd had to endure listening to the Geek Squad's banter and laughs all along the way.

He'd hated it. He loathed to admit that their easy way with each other made him feel inadequate. Seto has never been good with anyone around his age. He'd always gotten on better with either adults or children, period. It never hit him that it was something he lacked until he was there amongst the group of friends. And then there was Joey who openly flirted with him, teased him, provoked him, and kissed him. Albeit, it was a kiss on the nose, but no one had ever dared to approach Seto in such a way. **No one.**

He'd been instantly suspicious, especially given the way Mokuba sung the blonde's praises (it wasn't until after Pegasus' defeat, when he awoke with his soul returned that Seto learned about all the still-unconscious Joey had done to protect Mokuba). Joey would have remained pegged as a talented gold-digger in the teen CEO's eyes had he not attempted to trade his soul for Seto's. It was that particular act that finally touched Seto. He could not forget the way the blonde jumped protectively in front of him, telling Pegasus to take him instead. All Seto could focus on then was that the damn idiot was bargaining for his soul. Joey's actions spoke louder than his words (which was saying something) and Seto often thought about that hold they shared when they clamped onto each other's arms, renounced to their fate at Pegasus' doing, a fate the blonde could have avoided.

Seto's words were often harsh, he knew that, could admit to that and so he resorted to his actions when needed to convey his hidden feelings. He berated his own little brother and didn't often tell him he loved him or that he was proud, but he always returned Mokuba's hugs and he always tucked his brother in at night, even if sometimes he got home late enough that all he could do was straighten out the blankets. So, while he knew he wouldn't be thanking Joey for saving Mokuba and trying to save him aloud, he did arrange for medical care for Joey and a flight home for them all from the dilapidated island in his company jet.

Yet, despite doing that, he still believed he _'owed'_ Joey (or at least that's what he attributed his feelings to being since his initial interest in the blonde hadn't left him). Seto first realized his interest was becoming something more when he no longer just felt amusement at Joey's antics. Anger and jealousy came to play, and much later on he could reflect upon feeling fear too.

He'd gone from being amused at how Joey acted or what he said to yelling at him for running into burning buildings. Seto sunk so low as to look up the blonde's personal records, easily ascertaining as to the type of home life Joey led, and to actively lead him to him. He'd purposefully given Joey a one-star rating for Battle City because he knew the blonde would seek him out for it, though that ceased to be gratifying the moment Joey asked the question that both raised his shields and drew him further in; "What do ya want from me?"

He ought to have gone the other way and spurned the blonde when he began to ponder the realities of that question but the idiot once again saved Mokuba. Nothing could have clinched Seto's heart the way Joey's sincere concern for Mokuba's wellbeing did. Whenever the tall brunette wanted to begin to refute Joey, the blonde always went ahead and found a way to pull him back in.

Everything Joey did drew him in for different reasons: saving Mokuba, risking himself for Mai, defeating Marik, defeating him, engaging him in conversation, being a surprisingly good listener when he talked about his time in America, the way he kept up with Mokuba, celebrating his 18th birthday- and the list kept growing.

Seto had the horrifying sense that it would never stop growing. It surprised him to think back on all Joey's done, more than anyone else has ever done for him. Only Mokuba had ever held his regard, but now, this damnable blonde that he had before him-

This Joey Wheeler- who acts a fool- and springs into action with little thought- and who listens- and who cares- and who says and does the exact right thing at the exact right time- this insane- lovable- little twit- this particular blonde... he liked.

The taller teen sucked in a breath and held it as Joey craned his neck up to place a kiss (and lightly sucked) at the underside of his pale jaw.

Joey didn't do no more. Merely pulled his head back to rest against the wall and waited. He was pretty sure Seto was either going to bash his head against the wall or start making him out with him then and there. The way the azure orbs shined indicated that either option was viable, although the blonde was rooting for the latter.

It was his running luck they were interrupted then, each snapping their heads up at the sound of a whistle.

"As much as I'd like the show to keep going you got to wrap it up lovebirds," Duke teased. "We're about to dock."

The others laughed as they shuffled out.

"Ya know, I do still owe ya a kiss from our race in the Millennium World. I know the original plan was for me to kiss your boots but we could make it a lot more interesting," Joey indicated, hoping to diffuse the brunette's ire before he insulted someone. Seto hated being laughed at, no matter how good-natured.

Seto crossed his arms, having already let the blonde go, and smirked at him. "I could come up with worse Wheeler."

"Darling, you wound me!"

Seto switched to glaring, "Mutt."

"Double ouch!"

They left it at that, as Seto moved towards Mokuba and they all got off the boat.

A short greeting with the Ishtars soon led them to a journey to the tablet of the Millennium Items.

Joey's been dreading this moment even though he knew it was for the best and that it wasn't the farewell they all believed it was to be. Also, he wasn't ashamed to admit his dread was mostly inspired by what he planned to do after it was over. So far, only Atem and he knew the full truth. The blonde had had a short conversation with the venerable Pharaoh after his short conversation with Yugi and what he revealed to Atem was ( in his heart of hearts he knew) best to be told to all.

The Ceremonial Duel between Atem and Yugi was as heartfelt and as painful to watch as the first time around.

It was horrible to watch Yugi fall to his knees in tears after winning the duel and realizing what that meant.

But it was far worse to watch Yugi stand to his feet, tears still streaming and heed Joey's advice before Atem could pass on through the doorway.

"ATEM!" Yugi yelled as he ran and flung himself onto the Pharaoh from behind.

Atem turned around in Yugi's arms, quite shocked. "Yugi?"

The lilac-eyed teen wasted no more time.

"_I love you_."

The words illicited reactions from all, mostly shock. Joey smiled freely. The blonde's heart was thudding in his ears he was so happy. It was too bad he didn't notice Seto turning to him and staring at his face.

"I love you," Yugi repeated. "So much. You had to know, I had to tell you before you-"

Joey held back cheers when Atem pulled Yugi up for a quick but passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Yugi."

They shared another kiss and Atem then was suddenly, finally gone. Surprisingly, it was Seto who first spoke after a minute of silence.

"He's still crying."

Joey smiled despite some of the others glaring at Seto for what he'd said about Yugi. Then again, the blonde knew better. Seto wasn't making fun, merely pointing out someone should comfort the short teen. Of course, Seto being Seto he had to say it in a way that would rile everyone else up.

Amber eyes found the intense blue orbs.

_'This is it,'_ Joey thought.

"It's hard to watch someone you love walk away, especially when knowing they love you in return and believing you may never see them again."

Seto scoffed. "He's dead now, nothing else can be done any longer."

"No," Joey smiled sadly as he walked over to help Yugi up. His tone became authoritative as the building shook all around them. "Atem will return, his stay in the afterlife is only temporary."

The collapse put a pause to the conversation and drove them all outside to a safe distance, to watch as the place fell apart.

"Joey," Tea spoke up, tear-tracks still visible on her face. "Did the Pha- did Atem tell you something he didn't tell the rest of us?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"What do you mean no?" Duke followed up.

"You're seriously asking _him_ that?" Rex asked Duke.

The blonde squared his shoulders and got to it. "Two years from now, Atem is going to return."

"Man, I get that you like to say some weird shit but that-"

"Atem is able to return because he is given a second, a proper chance at life," Joey continued, cutting off Tristan. "And because he is once again needed. Shortly after his return there will occur a rip between the gateway between us and the Shadow Realm. All that's on the other side will cross over to our world and... a war will be unleashed upon the world not long after."

They're all staring at him, some open-mouthed.

"It's terrible," his eyes closed in remembrance and his fists clenched. "It's horrible and brutal beyond imagining. We'll be completely unprepared. The world will be unprepared."

His amber eyes flicked open. He's crying.

"Baring Odion and Ishizu, I'm the only one here- **the only one**- who reaches his 25th birthday. And, I'm the only one who survives to see the end of the war in 2016."

Joey sucked in a heavy breath. "We won the war, but everything was lost. By some miracle I was given the chance to come back and relieve it all. To get the chance to prevent or change the doom that awaits us. I hardly meant to start all the way over from Duelist Kingdom but I couldn't control how far back I would be sent."

He stopped there, eyes fixed on everyone, and waited. Joey didn't have to wait long.

"Bullshit," Seto spat, eyes ablaze. "Complete and utter nonsense."

"That-" Tristan shook his head in disbelief. "That can't be real."

"Ishizu," Marik addressed. "Is that possible?! About the Shadow Realm?"

She shook her head uncertainly. "I do not know," Ishizu admitted.

Rex couldn't finish his sentence. "That just- that really just-"

"He's not lying," Yugi said, eyes ringed red.

"You know?!" Tristan accused.

Yugi looked much older then, after all that's happened recently. "He told Atem and I the truth not too long ago. Although, he hadn't told us specifics."

"Enough!" Joey boomed out, tone catching everyone's attention. The amber eyes were lit in a way none of them had ever seen before. "Listen to me. Two years from now Atem will return and Duel Monsters, real Duel Monsters will cross over into our world. There are a lot more bad ones than there are good ones and they almost destroy everything."

More staring.

"Is there any way to stop it from happening?"

Joey frowned at Tea. "No, I don't think so. We never found out why or how it happened. At first we thought it had something to do with Atem returning but we never found a connection between the two events. It just happened."

"No," Seto spat coming up to face Joey down. "I've put up with a lot of hocus-pocus where it concerns all of you, but this-" His eyes shone. "How can you expect me to believe any of this, the end of the freaking world how you describe it."

Joey's eyes softened. "It's going to happen whether you believe it or not."

"Monsters," Duke said. "Real Duel Monsters, enough to war with the whole damn world?!"

"But Joey said we won," Mokuba interjected. The large storm-grey eyes turned to the blonde, almost pleading. "You said we won."

Joey's lips thinned. "I'm the only person here who survives." He struggles to rid the lump forming in his throat. "We win, but you're all dead."

"Why you?" Seto snapped. "Why did you live if the rest of us died?"

The look in Ryou's eyes was both horrified and tired. "How do we win?"

"It's like I said, good Duel Monsters do come through as well. A few Duelists are able to form a bond with their preferred monster and direct battles against the bad ones. There wasn't a lot that could defeat a Duel Monster other than another Duel Monster."

"So, you were one of the fighters I bet?" Duke put forth.

Joey smiled. "I bonded with Red Eyes."

"Who else bonded with-"

"Who cares who else?! Seto interrupted Yugi. "I don't believe a word of it!"

The blonde looked them over. Seto wasn't the only one who wasn't convinced.

_'Fine, if it comes to that.'_ He licked his lips nervously.

He had to convince them,** had to**. Their lives could very well depend on it. Some of them here wouldn't live past 3 years from now if he didn't prepare them for what was to come. He looked out at them all, knowing as it was happening that his stare was wrought with grief.

Joey fought the cascade of hopelessness that bubbled up. He turned his back to them, fist shaking at his sides.

He could see them all, how they all died.

They were right there, **right there**- and he was helpless to save any of them. Some he hadn't even been there for. For some he only heard of how they died.

Mako torn apart. Mai burning. Tea burning. Tristan lost as a whole. Atem and Yugi sacrificing themselves. Rex bleeding out. Duke crushed. Serenity strangled.

All of them gone. ALL OF THEM!

Then Seto, and Mokuba.

Seto's plan. Seto's horrid good-bye.

His heart squeezed something fierce.

Why Seto? Why did he have to go and-

"JOEY!"

He dropped into a fighting stance.

1-2-3-

No one was attacking him.

Joey blinked. Yugi was before him, palms out placatingly, standing a few yards away. The lilac eyes were staring at him, wide with worry. Everyone else had backed away, except for Tristan and Duke.

Those two were both on the ground, as though they'd been flung-

_Oh._

He'd thrown them, hadn't he?

"Geez man, I know you're a good fighter but I'd have thought you'd at least struggle a little with both Duke and I coming at you."

The blonde stared at Tristan making his friend uncomfortable.

"Hey, you are okay now right?" Tristan asked.

"Snap out of it Joey!" Duke demanded.

"I'm fine," Joey blinked. He let himself relax and rubbed his temple. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Joey gave Duke a hollow smile. "I got caught up thinking about the different ways ya guys died."

The raven blanched. "All you said, it's all true then?"

Amber eyes flicked down. "Yeah."

"You're a skilled fighter."

Joey's gaze found Odion's. His smile became a bit more genuine. "We didn't battle with cards anymore. I picked up a lot from many people. Recognized some of your own moves, huh?"

Odion nodded. "You incorporated a style that's been passed down by the tomb keeper's."

"That's right!" Marik agreed in astonishment. "I was wondering why that throw seemed familiar. Odion taught it to me."

"He also taught me some," Joey's smile stretched further. "Did or will, that is."

"I'm still not convinced Wheeler," Seto reiterated. "Why should we believe anything you say?"

Joey looked at his would-be-love and felt ice spear through him. He knew that look.

"War, fighting, running," the blonde began. "For all that it's terrible it also has a way of bringing people closer. Over the years I learned things about you guys that I couldn't possibly know right now."

He made sure to look at each in apology as he spoke of them:

"Yugi sometimes feels he's a narcissist for loving Atem despite the fact that they're two different people.

Duke is bisexual.

Tea has a tattoo she got Freshman Year.

Ryou wants to cut his hair short but fears it will make him look silly.

Tristan really loves cats.

Mokuba has a birthmark on his right shoulder-blade.

Marik wants to travel the world without his siblings tagging along or watching his every move.

Mako used to cut himself, right after his father was lost at sea.

Ishizu and Odion like each other but haven't done anything about it because they think Marik would disapprove and that they'd be viewed as incestuous despite not sharing blood or their father never actually adopting Odion.

Rex is also a marble champion."

He cut himself off. The look in Seto's eyes were daring him to say something that he'd only know if Seto himself told him. So Joey did.

"Seto sometimes feels guilty about not being able to remember what his mother looks like. He can picture his father perfectly but not her. Mokuba, however, takes after her so sometimes he tries to imagine what she looks like through him. But, it never really works and there are no pictures of his parents around. Seto simply can't remember her and he feels guilty for it."

Joey hated it, being the reason why Seto's eyes widened as a flit of self-disgust crossed his features.

"How- how did you-"

"You told me yourself," Joey mumbled.

"No," Seto shook his head, eyes falling to a glare. "There's no way I would have told you something like that."

"We trusted each other," Joey held the stare. "Implicitly."

"I would never!"

"Well ya did!" Joey burst out. "Believe me, we almost tore each other apart getting there but we came to trust each other."

"You're out of your mind mutt! Even if I trusted you there'd be no reason for me to share such information with you!"

"Yeah, well, when you're in love you tend to share everything with that person."

The changes in Seto were fluid as realization came to the tall brunette. "You-" the blue eyes widened. "That's why you've been- all this time-" Seto cut himself off and merely gaped at Joey.

"Oh my gosh," Tea breathed, getting it.

"Wow," Duke let out.

"What?" Rex demanded, looking at those around him. "What am I missing here?"

"It's not just you," Tristan mumbled.

"It's rather... sweet in a way," Ryou whispered to himself.

"Joey," Yugi called in worry.

The Ishtars all felt they were missing something.

"Right now, at this time, I'm Joseph Thomas Wheeler. When I left the timeline though, I was Joseph Thomas Kaiba," the amber eyes softened at the flinch that stole over the teen CEO. "Seto, you and I married shortly after I turned 24. You were my husband for a little over a year," Joey blushed despite himself and looked away to swallow the lump in his throat. He whispered out, "To be honest, I'm kinda hoping someday we'll marry here too."

"That-" words were failing Seto.

"Oh my gosh," Tea repeated.

Mokuba looked flabbergasted.

"How?" Seto asked, finally pulling himself together. He wore a neutral mask over his features.

Joey hated that look. "We first came to trust each other and from there we learned to love each other."

"No," Seto shook his head. His eyes were glacial as they glared at him. "How could you possibly believe we could ever be that close again after all you just revealed?"

The blonde's heart squeezed. "What?"

"You said you've been here since Duelist Kingdom did you not?"

Joey nodded.

"Well that was about 3 years ago mutt! Why the hell have you been dragging your feet with this?!"

The blonde swallowed. "I told ya. I never meant to come back so far. I couldn't control-"

"All this time you've held onto information that affects all of our lives! Information that concerns our own deaths and you decide to keep it to yourself for so long!"

"I may not be the smartest guy around," Joey began. "But even I know that messing with the future is tricky business. Even the small changes I made have had major-"

"You what?!" Seto marched up to him. "What have you changed?"

The ice inside Joey dissipated as a flame began to roar. "Nothing of any real consequence to what's coming."

"Even if what you say will happen is true, why should I believe anything else you say is true! For all I know you could be embellishing for your own personal gain!"

"I would never!"

"Let's get one thing straight mutt," Seto's eyes became cold. "You're right about one thing. This future won't be anything like the last."

The heart-breaking look on Joey's face was too much for the others to gaze at.

It was only much later that night that the blonde mused on the thought that he never got to give Seto his kiss for winning the race in the Millennium World.

He probably never would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Domino City, Japan**

**Christmas Day**

**Year 2009**

He'd messed up, but it wasn't too late to fix it.

He hastily locked the door to his studio apartment behind him and rushed ahead. Oversleeping was a bitch. He should have known he would have overslept, given how tremulous the previous night had been for him.

The present he cradled against his chest bounced rhythmically as he rushed through the streets. His destination wasn't too far but it would still take awhile to get there with no transportation but his own two feet.

Almost half an hour later, a bright smile bloomed on his face upon spotting the house. Panting, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Joey?! What on earth are you doing here?" Ryou's british accent came out thick that cold morning.

"I'm warm from my run but I won't stay that way if I remain outside. Think ya can invite me in buddy?"

"Of course, come in," Ryou invited, somewhat automatically. He moved to allow Joey to step through.

The blonde immediately turned around and shoved his present onto Ryou. "Merry Christmas Ryou."

The chocolate eyes widened. "You- you got me a gift?!"

"No man, I got ya a bomb."

Silence...

"I'm kidding Ryou."

"I know that," the fair-haired teen laughed albeit nervously. "You really didn't have to."

Joey shrugged. "I wanted to. I completely forgot about my plans about spending Christmas with ya."

That truly shocked Ryou. "What? Why?!"

"I'm used to celebrating alone," the blonde explained. "When I learned you spent it alone too I thought it'd be cool for us to spend it together instead."

Ryou was quiet for a moment. "I don't recall ever mentioning my Christmas plans."

"Not _'you'_ you technically," Joey admitted. "I was gonna ask first but I thought I'd surprise ya instead."

"Well, I suppose that's thoughtful of you."

A laugh bubbled out of Joey's throat. "Come on, put a coat on and let's go out for a bit. Domino never gets real heavy snow so we'll be alright."

Ryou smiled and agreed.

The walk to downtown Domino wasn't short but they kept the chat pleasant all the way. The blonde thoroughly surprised Ryou by his knowledge of the occult. The native Brit supposed after what Joey told them so many months ago there was more to the eccentric blonde that only time would come to reveal.

"To be honest, I've always found the supernatural to be downright freaky," Joey admitted as they sat down on the park bench over-looking the chilly lake. It was still pretty early so there weren't a lot of other people around. "It was the once-future you who convinced me to study it up so I could learn how to protect myself and not be so afraid of it anymore."

Ryou chuckled. "It's still rather strange to hear of a future me."

"I bet. I mean, I still have trouble believing what a bad-ass thief you were in the ancient past."

Ryou's eyes widened as he sucked in a sharp breath.

Joey frowned but looked Ryou right in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No," Ryou interrupted, gaze steady. "It's alright. Actually, since you brought it up, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I didn't get the chance to go to the Millennium World and I've been wondering... is there anything you can tell me about that Bakura? And the real one too not the- the one taken in by Zorc."

"Thief Bakura and Zorc Bakura are technically the same but let me start from the beginning," Joey scratched his head. "To understand Bakura I need to tell ya about the real ancient past as it happened vs. what happened in the Millennium World. To be honest, I never found out the full truth until Atem returned and explained what he learned in the 2 years he spent in the afterlife."

Joey put a hand on Ryou's arm. "Also, never feel bad about asking me about anything. I might keep some things private for privacy's sake but with anything else it's free game, 'kay?"

The fair-haired teen nodded, hair swaying with his movements.

Joey's hand slid off and he stuck it back into his pocket. Money was something he was still careful with so he hadn't used any of it to buy gloves. The Duelist Kingdom winnings may have been long gone but he held onto the pot from Battle City all this time. As soon as he graduated he'd been dipping into it only to rent a studio and pay the bills. The job he currently held down as a bookstore stocker paid for his other necessities and outings. He's already signed up for the next big Dueling Tournament in Okinawa to help bump up his savings.

"So, Bakura from the real ancient past. It's pretty much the same as in the Millennium World."

Joey cleared his throat and began. "Right around the time Atem was born there was trouble brewing security wise in Ancient Egypt. They didn't have the strongest military. The Pharaoh, Atem's father, sought advice from his brother, High Priest Aknadin. Aknadin convinced the Pharaoh that they should resort to magic for protection, to use a forbidden ritual to create the Millennium Items. The Pharaoh granted permission for their creation not knowing that Aknadin deliberately left out the enormous sacrifice required for the ritual to be successful. The High Priest chose a small village famous for housing thieves. 100 of the villagers were rounded up as sacrifice, I'm not too specific on the details but I believe they were boiled or burned alive. The rest of the villagers were slaughtered, well, all but one."

Ryou let out a breath. "Bakura."

"Yeah," Joey agreed with a grimace on his face. Bakura had always been the ultimate bad guy, on par with Marik's evil psyche, but when they found out the truth.. even he couldn't help but to find it heart-breaking. "Bakura had hidden away and watched as his fellow villagers were slaughtered and sacrificed." Joey reached out for Ryou's hand. "His family was among those sacrificed."

Neither commented on the tears falling rapidly from the dark eyes.

"Who knows how Bakura went on after that. From what I understand, Atem was born not too long after the creation of the Millennium Items and Bakura was maybe 8 years old when the massacre of Kul Elna occurred, that's the village's name." He gave Ryou's hand a squeeze. "All I know that happened next was that Bakura made himself a name as the Thief King. His goal was to kill the Pharaoh whom ordered the creation of the Millennium Items and whom Bakura believed also ordered the massacre of Kul Elna."

"My-" Ryou stopped to let out a shaky breath and Joey squeezed his hand again. "My mother and older sister, Amane, died in a car accident when I was 8. My father tried to raise me but I reminded him too much of them so he just leaves me money and takes off. He's an archaeologist." Ryou took another breath, shook his head. "I don't hate Bakura but I never liked him either. He controlled me so easily, I was always helpless against him. Yet, to hear this... I can't help but to- to feel bad for him. I lost my family, but he lost his family and everything else as well."

"I'm not saying the guy doesn't deserve some sympathy, it just doesn't excuse anythin he later on did or tried to do."

"I know," Ryou smiled sadly.

"Right, so," Joey thought back to where he left off. "Before Bakura got his chance, the Pharaoh died and Atem ascended the throne. The Pharaoh had been poisoned by his own brother, Aknadin, who'd always wanted the power to rule. Here's where things begin to differ. In the true past, Bakura had already conspired with Zorc when he stormed Atem's coronation. Atem chased him out and it leads Bakura to give in to Zorc. Zorc takes full control and the ensuing battle with Atem leads to the both of them being locked away in a Millennium Item. Atem's own name had been infused with power and so he locked away his memories too. Ancient Egypt was left in disarray, Set takes over as Pharaoh, and the rest is history. Egypt still retained some magic but the Shadow Games had been locked away."

"But they re-opened here in our time," Ryou surmised.

Joey nodded. "Skip about 5,000 years and both Atem and Bakura are re-awakened by Yugi and yourself. In the Millennium World, Bakura gives Atem more of a chase but he still gives in to Zorc. This time though, Atem is able to defeat Zorc for good with a bit of our help."

"Yeah," Ryou said, swallowing thickly.

"I'm sorry," the blonde blurted abruptly.

Ryou's brows furrowed. "Why?"

"I should have stepped in. I was given the chance to do everythin over, to make everythin better. That includes you, Ryou. I thought about dealing with Bakura from time to time, but then I'd get caught up with everythin else and-" Joey shook his head. "No, that's an excuse. I should have remembered to help you as well, not just focused on dealing with Bakura. So, I'm sorry."

Sharp pinpricks stuck at his heart at the look Ryou gave him. The fair-haired teen then smiled through his watered eyes. "It's okay, Joey."

"No, it's not," the blonde said calmly, with his own smile. "I'll make sure not to forget those kind of things from now on."

Ryou smiled much more genuinely this time and they got up and left. They strolled out of the park, stopped to pray at a shrine, and went back to the city part of Domino. Most shops remained closed but they managed to snag some coffee and holiday-inspired confections the more exuberant of the pair insisted upon. After catching a movie they decided to head back to Ryou's home. Joey proved to be helpful in the kitchen and they shared enormous dinner between the two of them. They rounded off the day watching TV Christmas Specials, wrapped in blankets on the sofa, mug of cocoa warming each of their hands.

"Today was fun. Best Christmas I've had in years."

"Since you've started over," Ryou concluded.

Joey hummed his agreement, taking another sip of the warm, delightful fluid. "The last one I celebrated was with Seto, Mokuba, and Rex. We would have celebrated it with everyone else that was still around but we hadn't expected it to be the last one. The tide of war was in our favor..."

Ryou looked at the hardened expression on Joey's face. Over the past few years, the blonde had consistently been throwing them off with his antics. But Ryou had to admit that the most surprising Joey was the serious one that's been showing up more often since the blonde's confession after Atem left them. The one that was every bit a leader, a battle-worn, wiser, older Joey; the one that wasn't necessarily hidden away but only surfaced when needed, born from a world that hardly survived a brutal and unexpected war.

It wasn't just that that Joey was lethal or that he was scary, it was that that Joey could exist at all within the immensely caring and lovable blonde that truly showed everyone just what was to come in the future.

If it could change Joey, it could (and did) do worse to the rest of them.

"You're so strong Joey."

"Huh?" Blonde brows raised. "What'cha talkin bout?"

"I can't imagine how hard it's been on you, everything," Ryou told him over his mug. "You've handled it all so well."

Joey snorted. "I've made mistakes."

Ryou shook his head. "You've done a lot of good."

Amber eyes widened. That was remiss to what Yugi and Atem had told him. He couldn't help but to smile wide as his heart swelled.

"Ya know what, I'll take the compliment, thank you."

Ryou smiled and laughed. He was glad Joey had spent Christmas with him. It made his own heart swell with tender feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Open Sea**

**January 25th, 2010**

"That is quite the dilemma you have told me."

"You deserve to know."

"And I thank you for it Joey," Mako assured him. "It is simply a lot to take in."

"Don't I know it. At least the weather's nice out."

The two were up on deck of Mako's boat, enjoying the calm swells of the sea. When Joey had texted Mako about hanging out and needing to talk, the Fisherman Duelist suggested Joey come along on one of his fishing trips. The blonde readily agreed though insisted upon it be on his birthday weekend. He'd told everyone he simply wanted a calm birthday this year. Given that most of the gang wasn't in Domino at the moment his wishes had been reluctantly accepted.

Mako taught him how to cast a net and a fishing line. When Joey caught his first fish, he leaned how to skin it, de-bone it, and cook it over a portable grill. Joey had picked up a lot of survival skills over the years, but surprisingly enough the art of fishing had never been one of them. It simply never came up.

They talked too, caught up on a lot of things. The growing friendship between Mako and Ryou took him by surprise but he was glad for it, that the two had been there for each other when he'd been absent.

Joey himself was growing closer to Ryou and Mako, and Duke. Tea had taken off to New York, Mai was still running with the biker trio in Europe, Yugi had joined the Ishtars in Egypt to study up the origin of Duel Monsters, and when Tristan wasn't busy with the Police Academy he was spending time with Serenity- his new girlfriend.

Joey had shrugged when he got that news, revealing they'd dated in the future and that there was no need for the older brother to threaten Tristan about dating Serenity.

It should go without saying that Joey would gut him with an honest smile on his face if Serenity was treated any less than she deserved.

That still left the Kaiba brothers, but... there wasn't much to be said on that point.

Seto refused to speak to any of them, period.

Joey kept in touch with Mokuba, but that's all he could do. For whatever reason, Mokuba had been sent to oversee Kaiba Corp in America. It was Seto who remained behind in Domino. He still couldn't figure that one out.

Lastly, Rex had joined Mokuba in America. They were both attending the same exchange school, though the VP of Kaiba Corp very sparsely. Their budding friendship brought a smile to Joey's face if anything.

He bid farewell to Mako with promises of meeting up again real soon. He hadn't meant to wait so long to give Mako the news (the Fisherman Duelist being the last to find out) but the spiky-haired man had been gone on an fishing expedition and had only returned to Domino City a week prior (and Joey had wanted to wait to tell him in person).

Arriving at his studio he felt he could do nothing more than to fling himself down onto his sofa/ bed.

He'd encouraged his friends to move on with their own personal pursuits as before, insisting that when the time came for them to prepare, he'd let them all know and they could all return. Joey simply wanted them to enjoy life as they should while they still could. He also encouraged they take time to learn anything they might believe to be useful. It was a big world after all.

Yet, even though he knew what was coming, Joey himself couldn't help but to feel quite lost.

More so than he'd ever been before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Okinawa, Japan**

**September 13, 2011**

It's amazing how fast time flows.

It was the first thought Joey pondered on when he woke that morning.

Today was the day the rip would appear, creating a seemingly permanent gateway between their world and the Shadow Realm. The day that marked the start of true Shadow Duels returning to the Earth.

Joey's friends, new and old, stood behind him though Atem stood at his side. A lot had happened in the past year, Atem's return notwithstanding. Among them all- relationships had been formed, broken, and repaired in varying degrees- yet Joey couldn't be more proud of the group of people surrounding him.

He was even proud of Seto, who'd showed up though the tall brunette strayed to the back with Mokuba. Joey had avoided looking at them. He knew his gaze wouldn't be appreciated. Seto was probably only there at Mokuba's insistence, and to see the truth with his own eyes.

Still, they'd all come so far in such a short time.

"Get ready!"

Thanks to (the future) Kaiba Corp surveillance, he knew exactly when and where the rip would occur. It was going to happen any second now.

And then it did.

The resounding CRACK sounded all the way down to their very bones. The sky was literally splitting open. It became a painted canvas, the hole a ripped shred in the fabric showing a dark, purple haze.

The gateway was finally here, but nothing was coming through.

Anxiety filled Joey but he made no show of it. Something was wrong.

He kept his eyes trained on the gateway. Why was nothing coming out? Why?

Was he wrong? He was, wasn't he?

He was always wrong about everything, all the time! It was no wonder everyone always left him. His mother, his father, even his sister replaced him.

And Seto-

Joey shook his head. What was wrong with him? He felt so cold, and so sad. As though he'd never be happy again...

A scream.

Someone screamed.

And then another scream sounded.

Joey whirled around and looked up to see what the others had noticed.

They weren't like any Duel Monsters he'd ever seen much less faced before. They were grotesque- horrible, hooded figures coming down upon them in unison. Their bony hands stretched out to reveal rotten flesh and the blonde had the most acute sense he did not want to see what was under their hoods.

Joey figured it out as the creatures drew closer to them. The truth of these horrific beings that caused his worst memories to slam to the forefront of his mind, compounded with the seeping cold they'd brought with them.

The creatures had not come out from the gateway.

These monsters were **NOT** Duel Monsters.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

It could be accurately said, that none of them noticed the new arrivals sweeping in to float above them on brooms, waving sticks that burst forth with the most wondrous creatures of mist to ever be seen, that is, until it was all happening before them.

However undoubtedly insane it all looked, the newcomers caused the horrible creatures to go away and Joey was both thankful and wary for that.

Joey stepped forward, his friends forming a tight band behind him. If he was surprised Atem let him take the lead he didn't show it. Nor did he show any when the newcomers landed on the ground and a guy in glasses took point, closely followed by a guy whose looks could rival Seto's.

Brilliant amber eyes stared into the most luminous shade of green, and vice-versa.

"What were those things?" Joey asked without preamble.

"Dementors," the guy with glasses responded, voice deeper than Joey expected. The handsome one next to him scowled.

He inclined his head. "Thank you for getting rid of them."

"We would have done so earlier, but we were following them," the one in glasses admitted. "Don't suppose you know about that?" He gestured to the gateway.

"That's what we're here for," Joey told him.

The bright green eyes assessed him.

"Luna!"

The closest female to the guy in glasses literally skipped forward. She was a petite thing, a fair blonde with bulbous blue eyes. She looked Joey up and down and cocked her head.

"He is very curious," Luna concluded. "There is something very old about his eyes. They do not match the rest of him." She smiled. "But, he is very trustworthy."

Joey raised a brow. "What is she a lie-detector?"

The handsome man glared. "Idiot Muggle."

"She is of a sort," the one in glasses shrugged. He looked at Joey again and stuck his hand out. "Maybe we can help each other out?"

The blonde took it after a few tense seconds. "Name's Joey Wheeler. My friends and I are Duelists. Unless you're ready to participate in a magical war with real monsters I'd advise ya all to leave, immediately. But, given what you all did earlier I'm guessing ya have something we don't got."

The newcomer let go of his hand. "You didn't have to tell me all of that so I'll be honest too. There have been many strange happenings in _'my world.'_ Whatever's going on seems to have something with that portal-thing there." He smiled at Joey. "My name is Harry Potter, and my friends and I are Wizards."

**Wow, that's it for the first part of the series. **

**Part 2 will start off revolving around the Wizarding World but will mostly incorporate the Duelists we all know and love.**

**Keep and eye out and thank you for keeping up with this so far!**


End file.
